Siren Of The Twilight
by ToryTigress92
Summary: Twilight, with Aro in Edward's place. After the death of his mate, Aro and some of his Guard follow the murderer to America. There, in a tiny town called Forks, he might just find his salvation, in the form of Bella Swan, a young, human girl.
1. Prologue

Siren Of The Twilight

**Ok, hello.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. And I don't own the first part of the prologue below. This chapter will be in third person perspective, but the rest will be in Bella's POV, just like the books and the films.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die._

_But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go…_

_So I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss Phoenix._

_I'd miss the heat._

_I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained mother. And her new husband._

_But they want to go on the road, so I'm gonna spend some time with my Dad, and this will be a good thing…I think._

-Twilight the Movie, Scene 1

* * *

The rain poured down on the tiny little airstrip at Port Angeles. Outside the silver wired fence, cars raced past on the highway, interspersed with pockets emerald green Sitka spruces, growing in number as the winding grey snail of the road approached the mountains. To the west, the sun was obscured by the eternal cover of clouds, stormy and dark, threatening on the horizon as they marched ever nearer.

On the tarmac a plane had just landed, and the doors opened onto the stairways propelled by tiny wheels that looked too small to support the metallic weight of its cargo.

From these doors issued a stream of tired, bedraggled passengers, stumbling their way down the icy steps and onto the comforting steadiness of the tarmac as the plane's engines still blew stifling, warm air into their faces.

The muggy heat was a warm reprieve from the chill wind that snaked its way into their clothes and their bones, sinking deep.

One stands out from this mundane crowd, even though she would protest otherwise.

A young woman possessing long waves of mahogany brown hair framing a heart-shaped face memorable even in its apparent plainness. It is not a face that engenders breathtaking beauty, or the grace of Woman, but it is unforgettable.

Her skin stretches over delicate cheekbones like silk over china, but has silk ever looked so transparent? Full lips, the top a little too full to be perfect, are down turned in a tired frown, serious and brooding. Chocolate brown eyes look out seriously from beneath her weather-beaten black parka, scrutinising the world around her. They are filled with sobriety, intelligence and pensiveness as she spots the police cruiser waiting just beyond the wire fence, its bulbous end poking from behind the miniscule terminal building.

Bella Swan knows she is not anything special. She has never fit in anywhere, not in the wealthy Paradise Valley crowd with their tanned skins, perfect noses and blonde hair, augmented by the colours of the local cheerleading squad, and she doubts she will fit in here. She's never belonged anywhere.

For one shining moment, the sun broke through the clouds, like a radiant bride peeping from beneath her veil, warming the woman's skin. She turned to it, slender, soft form sucking in, absorbing its warmth, but like all things of heat and light in this grey world, it faded away.

With a sigh, she followed the line of tired passengers to the terminal building.

* * *

_Two months before..._

Far away, in a land soaked in sunshine, with the scent of spices on the fragrant wind and the cicadas singing their harsh arias in the twilight, as the sun spilt its bounty of gold and red light over the baked plains of Tuscany, atop a hill in this golden land sits a walled town. Sandstone bricks warmed by the sun, crowned with scarlet red tiles which seem to emanate the heat of the dying sun. It is a town filled with activity, humans scurrying around like ants in their colonies.

On the very peak of the hill stood a small fortress, its battlements and towers standing proudly, the domed roofs flashing dazzlingly in the twilight sun.

Beneath one of these domed roofs sits a man, enthroned on a chair of black ebony and jet, gilded with gold sigils and symbols from archaic times.

The man had sat like this for a hundred years.

Unbreakable crimson eyes stared out almost unseeingly from a face as hard as the centuries old marble by which he was surrounded, his skin paler even than that. Long, sweeping raven hair lay draped over his back and shoulders, blending seamlessly into the midnight black material of his suit. Strength and power lie in every lineament and line of his face and body. Undeniable, irresistible.

A gilded 'V' rested on his chest, above where his heart should have beat. But if you were so brave as to approach this terrible, infinite being, no heartbeat would you find beneath your palm.

His gaze was both omniscient and blind as he waited for something unknown.

He had sat like this for a hundred years.

The two towering doors from which he was sat across are opened, their sonorous _creak_ attesting to hinges that were long in need of oil. Two figures paced through the gloom, clad in shimmering black cloaks, matching 'V' pendants glinting even in the darkened chamber. As one, they halted and bowed their heads, their grace eerily precise.

"Speak," the enthroned man said, his voice melodic and full of experience.

"Master Aro, I have tracked the werewolf to its lair. I await only your command to follow and avenge Lady Sulpicia," the taller of the two stated, his voice every bit as strong and melodic as his master's, but deferential and restrained. The smaller of the two threw back her hood to reveal golden hair braided and held back in an elaborate bun, the black cloak draping her androgynous form, crimson eyes fixed earnestly on those of her master.

"Master just say the word, and we shall destroy this blight upon our coven," she added her intense plea to that of her partner's, even as her eyes were averted from his in respect.

The man to whom this deathly beautiful beings were so deferential stood, his stillness swept away like cobwebs before a breeze, a storm gathering in his crimson eyes.

"I know you would, with great relish, my darling Jane. But this is something I must do myself," he replied coolly, holding his hand out to her stone cheek. The girl, Jane, closed her eyes as her master took in all her memories and thoughts, seeing the world through her eyes for just one moment in time.

A moment in eternity.

"If you must go, Master, let us accompany you," the other asked. "The werewolf is dangerous. Allow us to assist you in finding it."

"Demetri, your gifts would be useful. Very well, you, Jane, Felix and Alec shall come with me but no more. Soon may we return to Volterra," Aro said, his voice low in the cavernous hall.

"Master we shall obey," they both inclined their heads, even as Aro stretched out his hands in benediction to their foreheads.

"My dear ones, I thank you for this. It warms my soul to have you with me," he murmured. Jane looked up, her red eyes flooded with emotion.

"We loved Sulpicia very much," she whispered painfully. Aro sighed.

"As did I, my little one. As did I," he replied, before turning his back to the pair and walked back to his chair. "Prepare for the journey and phone ahead. We wouldn't want my old friend, Carlisle, to be too surprised when we show up on his doorstep,"

"Yes, Master," they said in unison. All that denoted their exit was the tiny draught of air that escaped as the doors opened and closed behind them. Aro ran his hand over the wings of his throne, his mind a hundred years ago.

A hundred years ago something precious had been stolen from him forever, and finally his grief and his rage had direction once more.

The Volturi did not let one of their own suffer without retaliation.

An anticipatory smile, that held no warmth or mirth, lifted the corners of his stone lips. He was beyond grief now. It was tucked away, deep within his dark soul where he did not deign to examine it.

What surprised Aro, however, was the strength of his own impatience. One hundred years ago a parasite had taken his mate, and finally after one hundred years of waiting they had found it. There would no escape from the vengeance they would reap, no mercy, no pity.

Just blood, and a life for the life it had stolen.

The Volturi do not suffer those who cross them to live.

One hundred years had passed, and he would sit no more.


	2. Goodbye To The Sun

Siren Of The Twilight

**Ok from now on, everything will be in Bella's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

**This is going to be quite a bit darker than Twilight was, especially as Aro is a much darker character than Edward. Just in case there is any confusion, the werewolf that killed Sulpicia was a proper werewolf, a Child of the Moon, not one of the La Push pack shapeshifters.**

**For those who are not in with all the canon and the background, Sulpicia is Aro's wife, although she is never mentioned by name in the books, and we only see her once in the background during the almost-battle in Breaking Dawn.**

**Anyway now that's over, on with the show. Aro won't be coming into it for at least one more chapter as this is just going over old ground, Bella arriving in Forks etc…**

**Then we get to the nitty gritty.**

**The Cullens will be in it obviously, but Edward and Bella will not be getting together, though he will still play a part of course. Alice will be too, (can't ignore Alice) as will Carlisle, Esme and all the others including the Volturi guard who join Aro.**

**Jake will feature too, seeing as he helps Bella find out about the Cullens in 'Twilight'.**

**Ok, enough before I give the whole game away. Read on!**

* * *

_In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town named Forks._

_Population, 3,120 people._

_This is where I'm moving._

_My dad's Charlie. He's the Chief of Police_

_I used to spend two weeks here every summer, but it's been years._

* * *

I managed to fake a smile as I saw Charlie waiting beyond the security desk.

Port Angeles was a sprawling port, close to the Peninsula which made a modest income from its tourist board. Every summer hikers from all over the world would come to the Olympic Peninsula to revel in the delights of its National Park.

And as such it had one, tiny airport. If you could call it that.

I managed not to sigh as I reached my dad.

"Hey kiddo," he murmured, looking down embarrassedly. I did too. Neither of us is particularly open about emotions, so Charlie just took my bag and led me wordlessly out of the terminal.

Outside the air was cold and dry in my mouth, as I tasted it on the tip of my tongue. I hated the cold, I hated wet. I clung closer to my little cactus, my last remnant of home. Of the sun, of heat and light and everything that was the opposite of where I now stood. Wet, cold, gloomy…

So I moved here.

I can almost write a poem from the irony.

Charlie slung my few bags in the back of his police cruiser, and we got in.

We quickly left Port Angeles behind us, as the slight stain of urban was forced into submission by the towering Sitka spruces and pines that clustered close along the highway. They grew, old and immeasurably tall, majestic green needles swaying in the breeze. Silence reigned in the car.

Charlie and I are more alike than I would admit. Even though I have Renee's hair colour and facial structure, I have his eyes. We both prefer silence, and we don't like to showcase our feelings much.

I kept my eyes on the road ahead, as we passed over a suspension bridge and the small town of Forks loomed before us.

Population: 3,120 people.

I clutched my cactus closer, trying to feel again the warmth of the Arizona sun on my hands. There was none, it had long faded.

Forks was a town of whitewashed buildings that leaned towards the rustic, as we passed hiker outlets and gun stores, a general store and a diner.

Charlie and I used to eat there all the time I came to stay. He wasn't much of a cook back then.

Charlie braked as a truck carrying the sawn husks of pine trunks passed in front of us. I could feel his eyes dart sideways towards my face.

_Don't break the silence, don't break it, silence is good…_

My prayers went unanswered.

"Your hair's longer," Charlie said conversationally. I wanted to groan or roll my eyes, or something. Awkwardness set in.

I looked up, feigning surprise and then fiddled with my long mahogany curls.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you," I replied quietly, touching one of the ringlets before staring straight ahead determinedly.

Had it gotten longer?

Charlie glanced at my hair, before huffing once. "Oh…guess it grew out again."

He faced ahead as the light turned green and he drove off. I looked out the window, praying for the silence to descend once more.

* * *

We pulled up on the stretch of muddied grass outside our house. The house Charlie has brought days after he and Renee married. I got out the car, sighing slightly, my cactus still in hand. I held onto it like a lifeline.

My eyes drifted over the whitewashed panels and grey slate tiling of the roof, quickly locating my room. It looked out over the front yard.

It had been mine since I was born.

Charlie got my bag from the trunk and led me inside.

The house was still as I remembered it, except it was dark and gloomy. Unlived in.

The front hall opened out into the living room, where I could see a flatscreen TV and a comfortable couch. Along the stairs, the hall led into the kitchen/dining room.

The stairs led to a narrow landing, the bathroom being the first room you came to.

Great one bathroom.

I was not looking forward to sharing a bathroom with Charlie.

My room was next, and Charlie's was the last on the landing. I could just see the dull blue wallpaper and the unmade bed. On the pine side table was a picture of me, Charlie and Renee, taken days after I was brought home from the hospital.

I tore my gaze away as Charlie spoke once more.

"I've cleared some shelves off in the bathroom," he said stiltedly, gesturing to the tiny, green tiled room with shower/bath combo, toilet and sink. I saw my assigned shelf.

"Right, one bathroom," I muttered under my breath. as I stepped into my room, I dumped my bag on the ground, looking around.

The room hadn't changed from my last visit, three years ago.

The walls were painted an earthy green colour, and gauzy curtains of the same hue framed the windows. An old pine dresser and desk were stacked against the wall, and an old pinboard held drawings and little bits and pieces I'd left here as a kid.

A lot of my old stuff was here, I realised as I pivoted to face Charlie, standing beside the bed which was bare. A pile of purple velvet and warm cotton awaited me, embroidered with a floral pattern. It was pretty, I had to admit.

Above the headboard, a Chinese lantern threw gentle red light across the room. I liked it, it was different, a jarring note in this gloomy room.

"The sales lady picked out the bed stuff. You like purple, right?" Charlie suddenly asked me nervously, glancing up. I turned to face him.

"Purple's cool," I assured him, glancing down at the bed set. Like I said, it was kinda pretty. "Thanks."

An awkward silence reigned for a minute, whilst I looked at the walls, taking in the old pictures and drawings I'd done as a child. I willed him to go.

"Ok," he murmured, before he left. I heaved a sigh of relief.

One great thing about Charlie…he doesn't hover.

Feeling my depression return, I sat down, my cactus clutched in my hands. Apathetically, I stared at the wall, sinking into the bed.

_I should probably get unpacked. _

The thought drifted across the surface of my mind, but I hesitated. If I unpacked, if it took out my things and put them into this foreign, strange room of my past, I would be staying. It would be final.

No return from the land of fog.

With a sigh, I placed my cactus on the side table, and stood up. First things first, I had to get rid of some of those stuffed animals and kids drawings.

After a few minutes I trudged back downstairs to find Charlie.

"Dad?" I called, wondering where he was.

"In here, Bells," he called back, I recognised his voice echoing from the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, do we have any cardboard boxes I could use? I just want to store some stuff in them," I explained, when I found him at the scrubbed kitchen table, just beginning to dismantle his shotgun for cleaning. He looked up, slightly surprised for a second, before he snapped out of it.

"Sure, out the back by the dumpster," he replied before going back to his cleaning.

"Thanks," I muttered, already turning on my heel.

Outside, the temperature was quickly dropping as the sun dipped below the horizon. I found the metal monstrosity, and the flattened cardboard. Most of them were damp, but I found one that was marginally drier.

Something moved in the forest behind me, and I froze. Slowly I turned, feeling as if there were eyes on my back, on my face. I scanned the forest but couldn't see anything.

A flash of red caught my eye, but by the time I looked it had gone. I dismissed it as my imagination, suppressing a shiver and walked back inside.

I toed off my boots, and quickly ran back upstairs. I tripped on the second to last step.

"You ok, Bells?" Charlie called, before I heard him get up from his seat and come into the hall.

"Yeah," I muttered, gritting my teeth as I stood. I always was a klutz, always had been and always would be. I retrieved my box and tried to deaden the blush I knew must be lighting up my cheeks.

"You get that from me. The clumsiness," Charlie commented, as I shrugged and went back to my room. I heard him return to the kitchen and got on with my unpacking.

Twenty minutes later, I had cleared away most of the stuffed animals and childish drawings, bar a few, and put them in the bottom of my closet. Grabbing one duffle bag, I unzipped it and began stuffing clothes into drawers.

Most of my old stuff wasn't impermeable enough for Forks, so I'd left them with Renee and Phil. My scant winter wardrobe fit easily into the small closet and dresser. I quickly filled my shelves up with my books.

I loved old classics like Wuthering Heights, or Pride and Prejudice. I had a copy of all of them, meticulously collected over many days of saving up my allowance during my childhood.

After rearranging them in alphabetical order, I set about organising my small CD collection. I had a good stereo at least, and on the desk I set my laptop. Stuffing my bags under the bed, I set my hands on my hips and surveyed my bedroom.

It was ok, I guessed.

With a sigh, I closed the door and went downstairs to start dinner, seeing as Charlie had admitted he couldn't cook worth a damn beyond bacon and eggs. And that was risky on the best of days.

* * *

Charlie and I sat down to our first dinner at home over steak and potatoes. I fixed myself a small salad, cutting back on the meat whilst Charlie loaded his plate.

"God, Bells, you eat like a bird," he remarked, staring at my plate, and looking down guiltily at his own. I shrugged.

"No I don't," I retorted, "I'm just not that hungry at the moment,"

"Oh…ok," he replied, before shutting up and beginning on his steak. With blissful silence resumed, I started mine.

* * *

Just as I was about to go back into my room, Charlie stopped me.

"Bells, you know I'm going fishing with Billy and Harry tomorrow?" he started, and I stared at him. Oh yeah, tomorrow was a Sunday, so no school for at least another day.

At least I wouldn't have to go through hell for one more day.

"Billy?" I asked, not remembering the name.

"Y'know, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Live down on the res," Charlie explained. Now I remembered vaguely.

Sort of.

"Anyway," he continued, "I don't have to go if you don't want me to…I mean, I could stay here and help you settle in,"

The offer was a sweet one, but we both looked away from each other awkwardly. I really preferred my own company to be honest, and Charlie I knew liked to go fishing. Besides, I was a big girl. I didn't need him to hold my hand.

"That's ok, Dad. You go. I'll stay here and get some groceries in and stuff," I said, glancing up at him once before turning away for the bathroom.

"You sure?" he asked behind me.

"Sure," I replied, sending him a slight smile before I closed the door.

* * *

Once I was enshrouded in my bed, the lights off, and Charlie's snores echoing gently through the house. Depression stole over me again as I lay there in the darkness.

My eyes skated lifelessly over the shadows playing over the ceiling above, watching their shifting patterns like a black ocean.

When I was just about to drop off, I heard a wolf's howl rip through the woods, and I sat bolt upright. I flicked back my bedcovers and rushed to the windowsill. Looking out into the darkness, lit only by the full moon above and a street lamp, I could see shifting shadows, but was there another one?

A deeper shadow within the inky blackness?

There was a flash of red again, and I froze. The same flash of red I'd seen out by the dumpster?

I waited for another howl, maybe even for Charlie to wake up and come charging up with his gun, but then I remembered how deep a sleeper he was.

And sure enough, his snores echoed through the house still.

A slight quirk of humour distracted me for a moment, before there came a noise that filled me with fear.

A low-pitched growling right below my window. Shivering, I looked down but could see nothing. The growls intensified, deepening into savage, terrifying howls as I slammed down the window sill and backed away from the window, my heart racing.

Oh God, what was it? A wolf?

But what was it doing so close to town? Right under my window?

Breathing shallowly, I waited fearfully, half-expecting some dark beast to come crashing through my window, but the snarling merely continued, until a great, bone-chilling howl erupted, directly below my window and I almost screamed.

Abruptly it was cut off, as the howl turned to a pain-filled whine, below another snarl that sounded almost…human?

My pulse rushing, I raced to the window, managing not to trip as I looked out of it. I could still see nothing, but it felt like eyes were watching me. As I backed away, I realised I was shivering, trembling.

Seriously spooked, I got back into bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

That night I dreamt of red eyes, watching me from the shadows, as I was immersed in darkness. But these red eyes did not terrify, they comforted, they protected….

But then a desolate, wailing, murderous howl erupted as I sat bolt upright in bed, wrenching away from nightmare.

A light touched my face, as I turned my head and realised it was sunlight streaming in through my window.

_Sunlight, now that was a miracle._

I thought dryly, as I got up, trying to ignore the tremors of nightmare that still clung to me.


	3. First Sight

Chapter 2

**Bella and Aro will meet at last! To be honest I didn't know if I could work it in any other way.**

**I did think about tying it in with Edward's disappearance in the book, after he and Bella first meet at school, but it didn't seem to gel. So I'm changing the timeline so Bella arrives a few days before having to start school, on a weekend, and meets Aro out whilst walking in the woods.**

**Please read more…**

* * *

_One of the best things about Charlie?_

_He doesn't hover…_

* * *

After showering and dressing for the day, I opened the cupboards and sighed.

Typical man.

I turned my head to find Charlie behind me, looking at the cupboards with a sheepish expression.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Dad. Don't tell me you live on pizza all the time?" I asked, my brows rising. I got my answer.

"You can take some money from the food jar. I'll be back by five," Charlie told me, as he gestured to a glass container standing on top of the fridge, with a sticky label stating 'Food Money'.

Duh.

"Have fun," I called, as the door closed and I heard his truck start up. Looking out the window, I saw him wave as he reversed out the yard and drove away.

Sighing once more, I dug out a bowl from the mess of ceramic in the cupboards and found some cereal. The milk from the fridge was still good.

"Wonders will never cease," I murmured under my breath before taking a first bite.

Outside some birds actually dared to poke their heads from their nests to sing, chirping away happily. Outside the world was rainwashed, and dew hung from the cars and leaves in the street. The inevitable cloud bank was present in the sky, blocking out the sun.

Clearing away my breakfast, I swiped some money from the jar and took a quick inventory of the cupboards.

Next to empty was my diagnosis. Oh well, time to go to the Thriftway.

* * *

As soon as I stepped out the front door, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I stopped and glanced around, but there was nothing in the forest behind me. The birds were still singing, the sun had come out for a moment, and across the street Mr Kelly had just closed his front door, a grocery bag under his arm.

Shaking myself, I still couldn't resist looking at the forest, watching the motionless bushes and trees, waiting for any sign of movement. But there wasn't any.

Inwardly berating myself, I put my iPod headphones in and started my long walk to the Thriftway.

* * *

I really needed to get a car.

That thought ran through my head as I trudged out of the Thriftway with a few bags of groceries, as the rain began to pour down. I envied the people rushing past in cars, warm and dry. I could sense their eyes, wondered what was going on in their minds.

Look at the freak without a car, probably.

My spine stiffened as the sensation of being watched this time rose once more. I swung around, my hair poking out from beneath my hood.

I was on a deserted road now, the last of the cars having passed me a few minutes ago. I readjusted my bags, feeling the flimsy, damp paper start to tear. I prayed it would hold until I got home.

After one last look behind me, I faced forward and walked forward.

Into someone's chest.

It was like walking into stone, cold stone. My bags tumbled from my arms, as I tumbled back onto my backside, my breath leaving me in a _whoosh_ of air.

"Ooof!"

"My apologies, _mia cara_," a smooth, melodic voice spoke above me, as a gloved hand appeared in my eyeline, offering help. I stared at it before raising my eyes to its owner's face.

My eyes met ice-white skin and raven black hair, draped over a tailored suit and overcoat, rising until I met my rescuer's eyes.

They were the oddest shade of blue I'd ever seen, staring out a face that was lethally beautiful and chiselled like some Greek statue. I wanted to drown in those eyes.

"May I help you, _mia cara_?" he asked, his hand still extended. I couldn't stop staring at him. With an impatient sigh, I felt his hand curl around my elbow and pull me upright. As soon as his eyes left mine, I snapped free.

Mentally screeching to myself to stop being so stupid, I snatched my arm free.

To my surprise, my arm didn't budge.

"Maybe I wouldn't even have needed help if you hadn't appeared out of nowhere," I growled moodily. "Could you give me my arm back please?"

He did release my arm, but I once again felt his eyes on my face, as I blushed.

"Maybe if you were looking where you were walking, _mia cara_, you might not have collided with me," he replied smoothly, but I detected a hint of reproach in there too. Flushed, I could feel my cheeks heating up; I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Could you please stop calling me that? I am not your dear!" I snapped, yet I didn't know why I was being so rude really. It had been my fault I'd collided with him; I hadn't been looking where I was going, but…

I could have sworn he wasn't walking or standing in my direction before I turned around. Unless he lived in one of the houses?

But I didn't hear a door open.

"You know Italian?" the stranger asked, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I met his eyes, and felt myself fall into them.

"Yeah, a little," I mumbled. I'd learnt some during one of Renee's ten-minute crazes.

"My apologies then, miss…?" he asked, obviously wanting my name. I opened my mouth and forgot how to speak. "Cat got your tongue?"

That acerbic comment snapped me back to reality, and I almost glared at him.

"Bella."

"Short for Isabella?" he asked, cocking his head interestedly.

"Nope, just Bella," I replied. "And you are?"

"Aro Romero," he told me, his voice rolling through the syllables, rendering them almost sensual. I suppressed a shiver. I was torn between annoyance and fascination as I continued to stare at this beautiful, enthralling man. "You're Charlie Swan's daughter, correct?"

"How d'you guess?" I rolled my eyes. News travelled fast in this small town.

"Your arrival has been talked about for weeks," he informed me genially, as I groaned.

Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder above us, and I glanced up.

"I should probably be getting back," I mumbled, not wanting to be caught outside in a storm.

"Yes, you should. Well, since we have met in rather…unfriendly circumstances, shall we part amicably?" he said, extending his hand. I stared at him; what was with the long words.

I wasn't stupid, I knew what they all meant, but still…he spoke like he was from another, much more polite time. I suddenly noticed his glove had disappeared as I extended mine awkwardly. He took my hand in his, and I gasped.

His skin was ice-cold! It was like being enveloped in freezing water, his skin oddly hard and unyielding. At my gasp, he merely smirked and pulled me toward him slightly. I resisted.

A second later, his expression changed from one of polite, genial pleasantness to confusion and frustration; and then to…was that fascination?

"Fascinating," he breathed, and I found myself entranced by his gaze as it roamed over my face.

"Can I have my hand back now?" I asked pointedly, pulling it away. He let it slide out of his grip. I bent to the floor and gathered my groceries back up, managing to squeeze them all into one bag. "Thanks for the help," I grumbled under my breath.

"You did not ask for it," he replied, as I glanced up at him, shocked. After a minute, I snapped my mouth closed and hefted the bags into my arms.

"Well seeing as I'm already late home, thanks to a certain _someone_, I really need to get going. Bye," I said briskly, before stalking past him huffily. I thought I detected an amused chuckle as I passed.

Suddenly I felt my hand once again snatched by his, as I was whirled around to meet his eyes, that eerie fascination in his eyes. Once again, I suppressed a shiver, at the icy fire now dancing across my skin at his touch.

"I'll be seeing you around, _mia cara_," he said, his voice sibilant and smooth. Seductive and velvety.

Mentally gulping, I arched a brow, trying to seem incredulous. I seriously doubted I would be seeing this guy again.

"I doubt it. And for the last time, I'm not your dear!" I almost snarled, seriously annoyed now. Aro inhaled, as if to speak again, and stiffened as the wind suddenly blew across the road past us.

His odd blue gaze, at first intent, now turned intense and I shrank away from him as his grip tightened. My pulse raced faster, feeling discomfort rise at the piercing gaze on my face and eyes.

"Please let go of my arm," I asked, trying to yank it free but his grip was like stone. He whispered a phrase I did not know, was that hunger flaring in his eyes?

"_Mia cantante_," he breathed, before suddenly his face blanked out of all expression and he almost threw my arm from him, sending me stumbling backwards. I almost tripped again, but managed to keep my feet, as our eyes locked once more.

My breathing suspended, I was like the bird before the snake, as I looked into his eyes, and felt as if he was looking into my soul.

Neither one of us moved, the spell binding us unbreakable.

The backfiring sound of a car engine did. I jumped and looked around at the sound swearing, my hair flicking back over my shoulder, exposing my neck.

Suddenly I felt icy breath on my skin as I sensed Aro's presence close behind me. He didn't physically touch me, but it still sent my heart pounding, though not with fear.

"I would be more careful from now on if I were you, _mia cara_. Don't go into the forest," he murmured, as I shivered. Indignation rose, dispelling the sudden fit of madness as I spun, glaring, my mouth open to retort to his ridiculously presumptuous words.

Aro had disappeared.

Now fear began to take hold, and I shook myself to dispel that feeling of being watched once more. I walked home as quickly as I could without falling over again, and let myself in.

As I unpacked the groceries, my mind went back to that strange meeting.

What did he mean don't go into the woods alone? That I had to be more careful?

Jerk.

Shrugging the incident aside, I finished packing frozen meat into the refrigerator and set my mind to another, equally frightening issue.

School was tomorrow. My first day at a new school, where there was only three hundred students.

And I wasn't looking forward to being driven to school in Charlie's police cruiser either.

God, could my day get any worse?!

I leant my head against the refrigerator door, letting its cool surface relax my hot muscles, warm from exercise and from something else. After a minute, I turned and traipsed back up to my room, sprawling on my bed and picking up my well-thumbed copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

A few minutes into the play, my mind began to wander, something it rarely did when reading.

I lay back against my pillows, remembering Aro's dark beauty and the strange fascination in his eyes I'd glimpsed. And that terrible, glaring hunger.

I wasn't anything special, I'd always known that. I was too slender, too soft, too clumsy and plain to have someone like Aro show any kind of fascination with me.

It certainly hadn't lasted long, when that terrible glare had eventuated. What had I done?

My eyes stared at the ceiling, but I didn't see it. I saw odd blue eyes darkening, alive with hunger and power and experience; and raven black hair sleekly draping strong shoulders encased in expensive black suits.

Suddenly, I heard an almighty roar outside, and I sat up on bed and stared out the window.

"Bella!"

I recognised Charlie's voice, as I sighed and put the stranger from my mind. I crossed to the window and saw Charlie outside with two men I didn't recognise, standing beside a rusted red Chevy truck.

After a minute, I left the window and went downstairs.


	4. A Homecoming Present

Chapter 3

**Yeah, this is a bit boring. It's just the truck scene from the film, but there'll be more Bella/Aro interaction soon.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I really don't own that much of this either, so don't sue. I kinda own the concept of replacing Edward with Aro, so hands off!**

* * *

I jogged down the porch steps, careful not to trip, as I approached the three men waiting beside the Chevy, chatting animatedly.

One sat in a wheelchair, long black hair surrounding a wizened, friendly face with kind, black eyes. Billy Black, as I recalled vaguely.

Charlie was waiting for me, anticipation in his brown eyes. I saw his fishing gear stuffed in the back of his police cruiser, parked on the grass rather than the drive.

The youngest of the three had long black hair, and a pleasant face. Black eyes twinkled as he smiled at me, an infectious one that had me smiling back at him.

Jacob Black, an old childhood friend. We used to make mud pies whenever Charlie had me for the holidays, and we were down on the reservation.

"Heard you guys coming all the way down the road," I heard Charlie joke as I joined the three men beside the Chevy. He turned to me.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black."

"Yeah," I replied. I shook his proffered hand, feeling calluses underneath my palm. "Wow, you're looking good."

And he did, for a guy in a wheelchair.

"Well, I'm still dancing," Billy replied, smiling at me in a friendly manner, before a mischievous twinkle lit his eyes up as he glanced sideways at Charlie. "I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since the day you told him you were coming."

Charlie flushed slightly, and rolled his eyes, trying to mask his embarrassment. I smiled, meeting Jacob's open gaze.

"Alright, keep exaggerating; I'll roll you into the mud!" Charlie joked, mock-seriously.

After I ram you in the ankle!" Billy retorted laughingly, wheeling his chair around and chasing Charlie into the middle of the street.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit, at the sight of two grown men fighting like school kids.

"You want to go?"

"Yeah! Bring it!"

Their mock fight faded into the background as I turned to Jacob embarrassedly.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," he said, moving to stand in front of me.

"Hey." I returned, in a very noncommittal tone of voice.

"We, er, used to make mud pies when we were little," he went on to say, as if slightly mortified I could only remember him from this one memory. I snorted, but nodded.

"Right. No, I remember," Charlie and Billy's mock fight caught my attention again, as I searched for something else to say. I really needed to work on my social skills. "Are they always like this?" I asked, gesturing to the two supposed adults.

Jacob smirked and shrugged. "It's getting worse with old age."

"Good." I rolled my eyes, causing Jacob to laugh again as the two stopped fighting and joined us once more by the truck.

Charlie clapped a fond hand on the fender. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?" I asked blankly.

"Your homecoming present," Charlie replied just as blankly, as if I should've guessed by now.

"This?" I felt my jaw drop, as I stared at the truck.

"Just bought it off Billy here," he went on to explain, glancing at his old friend.

"Yep." Billy added.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you," Jacob put in enthusiastically, as I smiled.

"Come on! Oh, my gosh! This is perfect, are you joking me?" I said, perfectly aware I was babbling, as I rushed to the driver's door. I loved it at first sight.

Sure it was old, and the paintwork needed redoing, but it had character and substance, like the difference between a book and a Barbie doll. The light gleamed off the polished metal grilling, and the worn leather work inside, comfy and welcoming. I loved it!

As I went to open the door, Jacob passed right by me, and I opened it into his thigh. At his grunt of pain, I flushed. "Sorry."

"No probs. Didn't need that leg anyway," he joked, limping around to the other side of the truck whilst I made myself comfy in the driver's seat.

"I told you she'd love it!" I heard Billy say smugly behind me. "I'm down with the kids!"

"Oh, yeah, dude. You're the bomb," Charlie replied dryly, which made me snigger in the cab.

Jacob getting in beside me distracted me for a minute. "Listen, you gotta double-pump the clutch when you shift, but besides that, you should be good," he explained, as I duly tested out the pedals beneath my feet. They were a little stiff, but usable.

"Okay, like this?" I asked rhetorically, already getting to grips with the truck. "That's this one?"

"Yeah, right there," Jacob replied, as our eyes met, we both smiled again. It was nice to have a friend.

"You want a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes so I could have someone to hide behind tomorrow.

Regret filled his face and tone. "I go to school on the reservation."

Disappointment filled me, as I looked back at the steering wheel, my mind beginning to dwell on the hell of tomorrow. "Right, right. Well it would have been nice to know at least one person."

"Yeah, too bad," Jacob said awkwardly, as we both grinned at each other.

"Yo, Jake, we gotta split!" Billy suddenly yelled, as we hopped out the car. Jake's smile turned into a grimace.

"Dad, 'split'? Never say that again!" he growled jokingly, glaring at his father. Billy smirked.

"Just keepin' it real, son," he said, before tipping his cowboy hat to me courteously. "We'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks for the big game. See you Bella,"

"See you, Billy," I called, as Jacob wheeled his father to their other truck, one specially adapted so he could drive it.

"See you around, Bella," Jacob called, and I returned his wave as they drove off.

* * *

That night we were having dinner when the incident with that Aro came back to the forefront of my mind. My homecoming present had driven it from my head, but now it came rushing back.

"Dad?" I asked, stopping my next spoonful of lasagne before it left the bowl. Charlie looked up from his questioningly. "D'you know someone called Aro Romero?"

Charlie's brow furrowed as he sat up, thinking hard before he got it. "Sure. The Romeros live down with the Cullens past the Calawah River. Just moved over here from Italy a few weeks ago," he told me.

"Oh. Wow," I said awkwardly. "Who are the Cullens?"

"You'll probably meet them tomorrow at school. Doctor Cullen works at the hospital, and his five foster kids go to your school. The Romeros go there too, I've heard. Why, did you bump into Aro out shopping?"

"Yeah," I inwardly cringed at the word 'bumped. It was far too literal. "He seemed…nice."

"The whole lot of them are odd," Charlie snorted understandingly. "But they're decent people at least, or the Cullens are anyway. I haven't met the Romeros enough to judge, but a lot of people don't like them."

"Why?" I asked, taking a quick spoonful of lasagne.

Charlie shrugged, before wiping the last residues of sauce from his bowl with some bread. "They're all very, very rich. And good-looking. People are just jealous, I suppose. You'll be seeing more of Aro Romero at any rate, so you can form your own opinion."

"What?" I asked, almost spewing my mouthful of lasagne over the table.

"Aro's taken on a temporary job as your new Biology teacher tomorrow, whilst Mr Molina's still on sabbatical. I heard he's coming back in two weeks anyway," he told me, shrugging in an unworried fashion. I stared at the opposite wall, mentally gulping as all those strange feelings he'd elicited came rushing back.

I was in big trouble.

* * *

That night, I sat on my bed with the window open, staring out at the moon. It was a new one tonight, and a gentle breeze wafted in through the curtains. Outside, it was raining gently but the sound was soothing as I meditatively brushed my hair.

Everything was ready for tomorrow; my bag packed with the notebooks I'd need, and more pens than I knew what to do with, thanks Dad, and my chosen jeans and sweater/shirt combo waiting on the chair.

My mind was drifting, back to Aro, and the mysterious Cullens and Romeros. At least my mind wasn't dwelling on the horror of starting a new school tomorrow.

After a minute, as my mind expertly conjured up images of a dark-haired, seraphically handsome man, I sighed.

I was so not going to get any sleep tonight.


	5. A New Day, A New Girl, A New School

Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I really don't own that much of this either, so don't sue. I kinda own the concept of replacing Edward with Aro, so hands off!**

**More Aro/Bella action in this one, and we meet both the Cullens and the Romeros, or rather the Volturi!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_My first day at a new school. It's March, middle of the semester._

_Great._

* * *

Pure dread filled me as I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. Around me, students milled around their trucks and cars, thankfully none too expensive. Except for a shiny Volvo in the corner, nestled beside a stately black Mercedes and an ostentatious red M1.

I parked up, and got out, the cold air hitting my face almost instantly. I could sense the eyes of my fellow students on my truck, and on me as I slung my bag onto my shoulder.

Goodie.

"Nice ride," a tall, dark-skinned jock called over to me, and I wasn't sure if he was joking or serious.

"Thanks," I muttered, before locking the Chevy and hurrying inside before it could rain on me some more.

In the front office, I got my map, timetable and a pass my teachers had to sign at the end of each lesson.

First up: gym.

If there was a God up there, he clearly didn't like me.

I was just hurrying through the student courtyard, trying to find the gym when I bumped into an Asian guy.

"Whoops! Sorry," I said, spinning around as our bags collided. He had long black hair, and was dressed smartly in a black tie, shirt and slacks, a laptop bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, chillax, no biggie. Wait, you're Isabella Swan, the new girl," he said, as recognition dawned, and I wanted to sigh in frustration. He extended his hand and shook mine without waiting for me. "Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place."

"Hi…" I mumbled.

"Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" he continued, before gazing at me weirdly. Uncomfortable, I felt myself flushing.

"Thanks, but I'm more of a suffer in silence type." I replied awkwardly, looking down at my map again.

"Good headline for your feature," he started, as we walked on. At those words, I froze, horror filling me. Feature?

"I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page."

"No, I'm not. Seriously, please don't run any kind of…" I started quickly, my words slurred slightly where I was rushing to speak. But Eric cut me off, possibly from the look on my face.

"Ok, no feature. Relax, baby," he said, and I sighed. I really didn't like him calling me baby all the time.

A memory of another man calling me '_mia cara_' intruded and I realised I had the mysterious Mr Romero after lunch.

But first I had to survive gym.

* * *

By the time the lunch bell rang, I had picked up two more acquaintances that were alright, I guessed.

Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley.

Jessica was kinda shallow and it was obvious she had it bad for Mike, who spent most of gym after I had hit him on the head with a volleyball staring at me.

Mike was a fair-haired jock, who had turned into my very own human Labrador.

We filed into the canteen, and lined up for the lunch queue. I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water, as Jess and Mike led me to their habitual table, chatting blithely all the way.

At least, I didn't have to do any talking.

Mike pulled my chair out for me, and I sat carefully. Eric who was on my left side, stopped in his chat to turn to Mike as he proffered a burrito.

"Hey, Mikey! You met my home girl, Bella?" he exploded genially, smiling just a tad too intently at me for my taste.

"Hey. Your home girl?" Mike asked incredulously, before leaning forward just as the jock from the parking lot, who I'd learned was called Tyler, came running up and planted a kiss on my cheek before pulling Mike's chair out from under him.

"My girl!" he said before running off. "Sorry I had to mess up your game, Mike!"

Mike got up and began chasing after him, the eyes of the entire canteen on us as I turned back to the table, flushing red.

That was so mortifying!

"Oh my god!" Jess said, moving over and smiling at me awkwardly. "It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy."

A camera flash blinded me for a second, as I turned to find a pretty Asian girl with glasses holding a camera.

"Smile!" she said coaxingly, as I tilted my head down.

"Ok," I murmured, even more embarrassed. Today was turning out to be a nightmare.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature-" she started to explain apologetically, and I started to warm to this girl.

"The features' dead Angela! Don't bring it up again!" Eric cut across her, before standing dramatically. The nerve of that guy!

He didn't have to be so mean about it!

It was my turn to be apologetic now as I turned back to Angela. "It's ok, I just…"

"I got your back, baby," Eric interrupted me, patting my shoulder before he disappeared off to the salad bar.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," Angela sighed resignedly.

"I don't know, you could go for something else like eating disorders, or…." I trailed off, seeing Jess and Angela give me sidelong looks out the corners of their eyes. "…Speedo padding on the swim team."

Jess smiled and laughed, as Angela sent me a shy grin. She was ok.

"That's a good one," she said, as her and Jess started up a conversation about some guy I didn't know. I didn't care, just glad for the opportunity to not be the centre of attention, as my eyes wandered and were fixed by the group of beautiful people who were just about to walk through the door.

"Who are they?" I asked, as Jess and Angela looked around to see where I was gazing before looking back with understanding eyes.

"The Cullens, and their friends the Romeros." Angela told me softly.

"They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, and the Romeros moved here a few weeks ago. Mr Romero's the temp Biology teacher. The Cullens moved down here from Alaska a few years ago," Jess told me, but I barely heard her.

"They keep to themselves," Angela added, "Cause they're all together."

"Like as in 'together' together," Jess added enthusiastically.

I was distracted by the blonde beauty walking in the door, her arm entwined with that of a hulking, short-haired guy with muscles that would've put Mr Universe to shame. Both of them were exquisitely good-looking, the blonde even more so as she proudly walked towards an empty table, her long curls falling around her waist. She wore a strange locket around her neck.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie," Jess continued to provide a running commentary. "She's with Emmet, the big dark one. They're like a thing…"

The rest of her comments drained from my hearing as the next two walked in. A short girl with spiky hair and a pixie face that was enchantingly lovely, she led in a curly-haired, blonde boy in a white coat and jeans. His face was almost…pained.

"…The little dark-haired girl is Alice, and the one that looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper…"

Then came the two Romeros, a blonde girl with exquisite ringlets that trailed loosely down her back, covering her tailored pastel-blue jacket and black slacks; and a taller, darker haired boy all in black who led her in by the hand.

"…And those two are Alec and Jane. Twins apparently, they're both sophomores," Jessica continued to drone on. My gaze was arrested further by the tall, bronze-haired Adonis who walked in confidently, his gaze watching everywhere. I watched him walk across the canteen, barely aware of Jess's chatter in my ear.

"…that's Edward Cullen. But seriously don't waste your time," she warned me bitterly. "Totally gorgeous, but apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him. Like I care!"

"Wasn't planning on it," I muttered absentmindedly, as my eyes fell on the band of teachers that had just walked in, laughing and joking with ease. I recognised my coach from gym this morning, talking to a familiar, dark-haired man in a tailored black suit.

Aro.

"Dr Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker," Jess finished, and I had to snap my eyes away from Aro Romero to give my attention.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said, with a mock-simpering expression that had me smiling before my attention diverted once more across the canteen to Aro.

He was looking at me again, his gaze as intense as I remembered it. He casually walked across the Cullens and the Romeros' table, where they all sat chatting and laughing.

"Ooh, that's Mr Romero, our temp Biology teacher. He's the Romero twins' uncle or something."

I paid no attention, as Jess and Angela prattled on, my eyes fixed on the dark figure standing conversing with Edward Cullen now. Suddenly I felt their eyes on me, and I looked away, blushing.

"Have you seen Damon recently?" I dimly heard Angela ask Jess, as I focussed on them determinedly.

"Nope. Apparently he's gone camping or something," Jess replied blandly.

"Who's Damon?" I asked, fiddling with my half-eaten sandwich. Jess smirked as Angela filled me in.

"He's a friend of ours, but he's ill quite a lot. We don't see him often," she explained.

The bell rang, and when I looked up, I saw both of them still watching me, Edward with a confused, frustrated look on his face, and Aro with a grimly satisfied one.

Our eyes met, and I shuddered as I stood to sling my bag over my shoulder.

Biology was going to be hell.

* * *

Mike led me to Biology, having recovered from his disgrace at lunch. He chatted blithely, as I walked beside him but my attention was taken up by the growing sense that I was being watched. I turned my head, and caught Edward Cullen behind me.

"Mr Romero?" I heard Mike say, as we entered the Biology room and I looked up into odd blue eyes, and a stark white face.

"Hello, Mr Newton," Aro replied politely, his eyes already on me. I stared back at him determinedly. "And who is this?"

"This is Isabella Swan. She just moved here from Phoenix," he explained, before leaving my side to walk to his table. As if I couldn't introduce myself, sheesh!

"Ahh yes, Miss Swan. Welcome to Forks," he said cordially, but with a secret smile that once again had my knees questioning their ability to hold my weight. "Your slip please?"

"My what?" I asked stupidly, blinking. At that moment I felt Edward Cullen brush past me on his way to his table, but ignored him.

"Your slip? The one I have to sign, Isabella," he replied, gesturing. I reddened, and handed it over, berating myself for being so stupid. I looked up into his eyes and saw a mixture of amusement and mockery in them. I glared at him defiantly, and saw his eyes flash once.

"I have your textbook here, so if you could sit down, Isabella, we can get started," he said, gesturing me to come over to his desk. I walked forward, moving in front of the fan standing blowing cool air over the class. Aro's reaction was not one I expected.

He stiffened, and his hands clenching on the edge of his desk, his mouth set in a grim line. He didn't breathe, and a pained expression appeared on his handsome face. He almost shoved my textbook at me before I snatched it and began to walk away. After a minute, I turned back to him, to find his blue eyes darkened beyond belief and that same fascination and _hungry_ expression on his face.

"It's just Bella," I reminded him coolly, before I walked away to find a seat.

There were none, except for one by Edward Cullen's side, or by Mike's.

"Over here, Bella!" he waved, and I sighed. Mike it was then.

I sat down, and opened my textbook. It was all stuff I'd already done, so I could follow it easily.

"Very well class, today we shall be observing the behaviour of _planaria_, alternatively known as flatworms…" Aro began the class, and I struggled to follow the lesson, as his melodic voice sucked me in.

It was seductive, with just a hint of Italian accent to lend it a musical rhythm. He was mesmerising, as he explained the lesson, gesturing to a huge diagram of a flatworm on the whiteboard, indicating with those long, white hands where to cut and explaining the worm's adaptations.

His was a voice you could listen to all day.

"So, Bella, are you enjoying Forks?" I heard Mike whisper to me, and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Sure," I shrugged noncommittally, scribbling something down in my notebook.

"You've got red in your hair," Mike suddenly noted, and I started.

"What?"

"You've got red in your hair. I didn't notice before…" he trailed off, reaching out to tuck aside a strand that had come loose.

"You have only met me a few hours ago," I reminded him, moving away so he couldn't touch me. I felt Eric's black glare on us, as well as Edward Cullen's amused one as Mike's fingers brushed my hair….

"There is a time and a place for sociability, Mr Newton, Miss Swan and in the middle of my lesson is not that place," a cool, melodic voice stopped him, as I looked up into Aro Romero's eyes. The class was working quietly, the chatter filling the room at an acceptable level but it stopped now, and I flushed from the attention.

"Sorry, sir," Mike apologised, but I just glared at Aro. I could have handled it without him drawing all this attention on me again!

"Sorry, sir," I echoed coolly, maintaining eye contact with him defiantly. Now I was closer, his eyes were more a shade of lavender than blue, and they were definitely odd. But as I leaned forward slightly, they darkened before my eyes and his fist clenched.

"Perhaps, Miss Swan, if Mr Newton is being too distracting for you, you can move down the front," Aro gestured with his hand, and I knew it was an order not a request.

"Mr Cullen, come and partner Mr Newton. Miss Swan appears to be rather more advanced than this class at present," he continued, looking over my answer book. It was true I had been in an advancement programme at Phoenix, so this stuff was easy for me.

"Yes, sir," Edward flashed me a slightly apologetic smile as he took my place, and I gathered my stuff up and traipsed to the front behind Aro. He led me to a desk that was directly in front of his, and I sat down, feeling the eyes of the whole class on my back. My spine stiffened, as I determined to ignore them, and focussed on the rest of the lesson.

Ignoring too the glances I received from a certain male, dark-haired teacher.

Finally the bell rang, for the end of the day and I rushed to pack up my stuff and escape this hellhole.

"If you'll wait a minute Miss Swan," Aro's voice put paid to that plan, as I stopped and went back to stand by my desk. He was just placing some papers carefully into a shiny, black leather briefcase before he looked up at me.

My pulse raced and I wanted to run before the almost predatory look in his eyes.

"So…Bella, how are you liking Forks?" he asked cordially, and as I blinked in surprise, that predatory expression had gone.

"You heard that, huh?" I asked, uncomfortable. Aro shrugged.

"Boys like Mike Newton are easy to read. You, on the other hand, _mia cara_ are less so," he replied smoothly.

"You didn't need to jump in like that. I could've handled it," I said, trying to maintain my composure even as my blood pressure rose at the nearness of him. This close he smelt of fresh pine and mint, and I swore I could hear my blood singing in my ears.

"Well, you were talking in my class, Bella," he retorted, as I flushed. He smiled smugly, and I wanted to wipe it off anyway possible. "You still haven't answered my question, _mia cara_."

"What question?" I muttered, my brow furrowing. He sighed, and leaned back on his desk casually, and I caught my breath at his grace.

"Whether or not you are enjoying Forks?" he reiterated the question, and I cursed my inability to follow him. Why was I being so stupid?

"Not really. I don't like the cold…or the wet for that matter," I answered back archly, shuddering as I remembered the feel of rain on my skin, sliding down my back.

"Then why move to the wettest place in the continental US?" Aro asked, his own brow furrowed.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my dad," I replied, and I heard the defensive edge in my voice. Aro opened his mouth to reply but the bell rang again, to let students know they had to leave the school site.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sir," I grasped my chance to escape, grabbing my bag and almost running out the classroom.

As I got to my truck, I almost collapsed into it, my heart pounding, why I didn't know. Behind me, the red M1, the Black Mercedes and the shiny Volvo were still parked, and as I fired up my old Chevy, I spotted Aro Romero jogging down the steps to the black Mercedes.

I swore I could feel someone gaze between my shoulders as I drove out the parking lot.


	6. A Glimpse Within

Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I really don't own that much of this either, so don't sue. I kinda own the concept of replacing Edward with Aro, so hands off!**

* * *

_More days passed._

_Things were getting a little…strange._

* * *

Over the next week, Aro Romero quickly cornered me every day after Biology. His attention was more than a little strange, especially as every time I accidentally moved close to him, he would stiffen as if a horrid smell had suddenly appeared.

Somehow he managed to drag out the entire story of my life with Renee and my move to Forks, not to mention my favourite colour and my favourite flower.

Today he was cross-examining me on the real reason behind my move to Forks, and getting too close for comfort.

But as much as I found it strange, I found I _enjoyed_ talking to him.

This afternoon, I had a free period before lunch, after morning Biology, and he had cornered me once more.

He was sat, leaning against his desk, arms folded across his expensive suit, his odd eyes intent on me. I was sat on my stool, fiddling with my loosened hair. Today, I was wearing a white sweater and jeans, and the scant sunlight warmed my skin.

It had been raining that morning, and my hair was still slightly damp. No doubt it would have iced over by this afternoon.

Everywhere outside, posters for the prom were up, gaudy pink and purple ribbons displaying to the world that there was to be a night of ritual embarrassment.

So far Eric and Mike had tried to ask me to the prom. It was not going to happen, I did not dance. Ever.

So I was quite glad to get away from the cloying attentions of those two and talk to Aro. Sure, at times he was superior and smug but he was also much more understanding if I didn't want to talk about something or didn't like being the centre of attention.

I shifted on my hard stool. That morning I'd slipped and fallen on my butt in the rain, and I was sure I had a bruise.

"So are you enjoying the rain?" Aro asked me, as I snapped out of my daydreams. I shrugged.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I replied, as he shrugged but this time it was far more graceful than I could ever be. I got off my stool and looked down at my microscope, looking down at the onion root cells inside.

"You did very well to name all the phases of mitosis so quickly today, Bella," Aro complimented me, and I flushed from tip to toe. I shrugged.

Suddenly I felt his hand just brush mine, as I yanked it away. Lightning streaked through my body from that one touch, as my pulse raced. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"No need," he murmured, before picking up his briefcase, and I my bag. Unconsciously we both set off for the canteen still talking, to cover the awkwardness a minute ago.

Inwardly I berated myself. He was my teacher, if only temporary.

"So why did you move down here, Bella?" Aro began again intently, and I sighed.

"It's complicated," I muttered noncommittally, but he refused to give up.

"Please, Bella, I'm sure my lowly intelligence can keep up," he replied, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ummm…my mom remarried, and…" I began stiltedly.

"You don't like her husband?" he prompted.

"No, Phil's great, it's just…he's a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot. At first Mom stayed home with me, but it made her really miserable, so I decided to move in with my dad," I explained with greater ease. Aro's face was expressionless as we continued to walk.

"And now…you're unhappy?" Aro asked, as we stopped by my locker, and I caught my breath.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't say that at all," I shook my head, opening my locker and grabbing my heavy coat.

"Bella, I may not have been able to read you a few weeks ago, but now I find it somewhat easier. You're not happy," he murmured, almost sympathetically, and I whirled angrily.

"Look, just stay out of my life and my business. I don't need you reading me like some book you can't put down, ok?" I asked snappily before I stalked off, leaving him behind me in the corridor. I couldn't believe I had just spoken to a teacher like that, and I half-expected to be called back.

Suddenly I felt a cool, hard hand close around my elbow and turn me around. Face to face with Aro.

His blue/lavender eyes were sympathetic yet they were also darkening by the second. There was no anger, just that annoying fascination.

"I apologise," he murmured, and I could only incline my head gracelessly. "I just don't know how to describe you, Bella. Like I said, you're very difficult to read, for me at least."

"Fine," I muttered, before snatching my arm back. Or trying to anyway but he wouldn't let go. His grip was like iron.

But the bell went for lunch, and he had to release me, as our eyes met. Anger had bled in there now, as well as fascination and…was that intent?

I shuddered and walked away quickly.

* * *

That night I lay in bed, staring listlessly at the ceiling above me, watching the shadows dance across its surface.

My mind was full of one person, and one person only. Aro Romero.

Suddenly I heard a strange snuffling outside my window, and I sat bolt upright. Quickly I leapt out of bed and dashed to the window, slamming it down tightly before I looked out. Below it was pitch black, but I swore I could make out a dark shape prowling beneath my window.

A wolf?

No, too big.

A blood-curdling howl rose up and I jumped, backing away from the curtains. A second later that howl was abruptly cut off, followed by a guttural snarl and then silence. Heart hammering, I listened with all my might, wondering if I should wake Charlie but the howling had stopped, and the snarling.

Gathering my courage, I crossed to the window and looked out. In the pitch black I swore I saw a flash of red, before it faded and I dismissed it as a hallucination.

Slowly calming down, I retreated to my bed, and snuggled deeper into its pillows.

Once again my mind filled with the bane of my existence, as I fell into slumber.

That was the first night I dreamt of Aro Romero….


	7. The Almost Accident

Chapter Six

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I really don't own that much of this either, so don't sue. I kinda own the concept of replacing Edward with Aro, so hands off!**

* * *

I woke up that morning, with a feeling of foreboding. Outside, the rain had stopped, and I could tell it was going to be icy.

Great.

With my complete lack of coordination, this was only going to be embarrassing. As if I didn't have anything else to be embarrassed about today. I had double Biology with Ar…Mr Romero.

I consciously had to repeat that mantra to myself. I couldn't let myself grow…attached to him. A man who was actually interested in me, in why I did things or didn't do things.

Stop it!

I groaned and stuffed my pillow back over my head, shutting out the early morning light.

* * *

I pulled into school, and parked up. The tarmac was covered in ice-white sheets, and I had to grab onto the truck door to stop myself from falling. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed my bag and forced myself to remain upright as I wobbled over to the main school building.

Could my day get any worse?

Apparently it could because a second later I tripped walking up the steps, and went flying.

Straight into Aro's chest. His arms closed around me, hugging me against his chest, and I looked up into his lavender/blue eyes. My breath hitched, and my pulse raced.

His lips were mere inches from mine, and I could feel myself almost…softening to his hard body. My hands were locked around his biceps, and I could feel the taut muscles beneath my palms. I looked up into his eyes and fell into them, seeing eternity there.

His breath was just as strained, possibly because I was locked to him, and he wouldn't break our shared gaze. I did, to my horror, my eyes flicking down to those smooth, hard lips that danced so temptingly in front of mine.

Aro's words brought me back to reality. "You ought to be more careful, Bella," he murmured, his voice a silky whisper just for my ears. The way he said 'Bella' sent shivers down my spine, and I knew he could feel them. His devilish lips quirked up into a smile. "It's very icy today. We wouldn't want anymore…collisions would we?"

As he said this, I felt his lips meet mine for the barest second. I dismissed it as fancy a second later; we were in school for goodness' sake!

"No, sir," I muttered dazedly, as his hands tightened around my waist and set me back on my feet. Blushing heavily now, I pushed away, remembering the events in the corridor yesterday.

I think I would have rather fallen flat on my face than be indebted to him.

Or did I?

Shaking that stray thought away, I straightened my jacket and stalked away, ignoring the heavy blush and the thrill racing over my skin, his eyes still on my back.

* * *

I just managed to force my way through the day, a strange buzzing blocking out any and all interference. Mike continued to attempt to get me to go to Prom with him, but I was so out of it, I was barely aware of his constant badgering. My eyes were fixed on the pale-skinned group of people sitting and talking animatedly at the other end of the canteen.

Aro joined them for a few moments, his hand resting on Edward's shoulder for a second before he clapped him there jovially and moved off. Just before he left, I caught his eye, and he smiled at me in a way that should've been illegal.

I ducked my head and hurried on with my salad.

After lunch was Biology.

* * *

The moment I entered Bio 1, I felt his eyes on me. I kept my eyes averted for a moment, then indignation flared and my eyes shot up and fixed on his. A satisfied smirk hung around his lips before his expression blanked. A second later I felt Edward Cullen brush past me, and caught his half-amused, half-disapproving expression as he glanced at first me, then Aro.

Mentally gulping, I swept past Aro and Edward, and slipped into my seat at the front. I pulled out my books, and settled down for the lesson. Everyone else trickled in, Mike throwing me a sympathetic glance as he walked to his seat.

Aro began handing out textbooks, and I sighed as I felt him draw near. His hand brushed mine…

"And how are we today, Isabella? Recovered from your fall this morning?" he asked cordially, but I flushed at the mention of this morning's incident, and the fact he called me Isabella. A devilish grin lit up his coldly handsome face, as he waited for my answer.

"I told you it's just Bella…and I'm fine, thanks for the concern," I muttered, holding out my hand for my book. He held it out to me, and as I took it, I felt his cold index finger gently caress mine. Ignoring my shiver, I frowned at him repressively, before looking down, but not before he had moved on and I spotted the troubled look on Edward Cullen's face. Looking away, I concentrated on the lesson.

"Today, class we will be watching a presentation on the reproduction of mammalian life forms. Pay attention, class, because I will be expecting your notes to be written up into an essay," Aro called, before abruptly the lights were shut off, and the video began to play. In the darkness, I knew everyone had actually sat up and began to pay attention.

I couldn't. I felt someone's cool breath on the back of my neck. Fighting to suppress my instinctive shudder, I wriggled my shoulders to displace the sensation. In the dark, I was achingly aware of someone standing behind me, their hand very gently tracing the line of my shoulder, and I couldn't hide a shiver this time.

I fought to take notes and ignore a certain someone's teasing, reminding myself that I was probably just imagining it, and forced myself to take notice of the presentation.

On the screen two lions were reproducing, and I blushed as my mind predictably brought back those fantasies I dreamed last night.

Finally I'd had enough. I had to be shining bright red right now, enough to light up the whole room.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" I hissed, low enough that I doubted anyone could hear me, but the suppressed chuckle I could feel vibrating against my back had my spine arching with surprise. He was too close!

Thankfully the bell rang at that moment, and the lights were suddenly switched on. I jumped, blinking, eyes searching wildly for that reprobate of a temp Biology teacher.

To my surprise he was standing over by his desk, the projector remote in his elegant hand.

"Very well, class, next week I want an essay from all of you on the psychological and physiological differences of reproduction between members of the mammalian group. That'll be all," he said, his clear, seductive voice carrying over the class. I grabbed my books, shooting Ar…Mr Romero a glare before rushing from the class. I just wanted to get home and collapse on my bed.

Outside, the air was freezing and I could see the puddles still iced over from the morning. Behind me everyone piled out from school, and I slipped my iPod earphones in and turned the volume up, to try to block out the gossiping around me. My mind flew back to those two hours in the Biology lab, in the darkness, with Aro's hands teasing my skin with glancing touches and the feel of his cool breath on my neck.

I shook myself, and darted a look over my shoulder.

There by his car, surrounded by the Cullens and his fellow Romeros, stood my nemesis. I shivered as his intense gaze pinned me, and every single word and touch that had passed between us rushed through my mind. He seemed to smile slightly, a touch grimly almost, before he inclined his head just once to me. At that I turned away, in case someone saw. The whole thing was impossible; he was my teacher and I was not attracted to him. No siree!

_He's only your teacher for five more days_, a little voice in the back of my head whispered but I brushed it aside to focus on the music pounding into my brain. It was 'Supermassive Black Hole' by 'Muse', and its quick rhythm soothed my mind.

So I didn't hear the screech of tyres or the screams of my fellow classmates. I only felt cold arms envelop my waist, as I was forced to the ground, my iPod earphones knocked away, and I looked up; winded, into Aro Romero's eyes.

They were pitch-black as they stared into mine. It seemed like an eternity passed, where we just gazed into one another's eyes, his arms supporting me, keeping me off the cold ground, against his even colder body. His strength surrounded me, gave me comfort, as I looked up and saw the black fender only inches from my nose.

If Aro hadn't pushed me aside, I would have been crushed.

My breathing hitched, as I felt his cool fingers on my chin, turning me back to face him. There was wild desperation in his eyes and face, only visible it seemed to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked in a fierce whisper, as slowly screaming and shouts replaced the eerie silence of before. It was only at the sound of his voice that I came back to reality, away from the personal heaven I'd inhabited, crushed to his body, close enough to kiss……

How the hell had he managed to get over to me so fast? He had been on the other side of the lot, with the Cullens, and the van, Tyler's van, had been so close…

As I turned my head back to the fender under my nose, I noticed for the first time a massive dent in its side, about the size of a handprint…

My gaze fell from the dent to Aro's hand on my waist, watched its progress as it trailed up from my waist, my body missing its cold weight there, and touched my face.

"Bella, answer me! Are you alright?" he asked, and I could hear the sound of voices approaching. Revelation crashed into me.

"It was you. It was y-" I was abruptly cut off from my whispered conclusion, because suddenly my lips were very busy. Aro crushed mine to his in one swift action, his hand transferring to the back of my head as he ruthlessly claimed my mouth. His kiss was hungry, demanding, undeniable, wild.

I was lost.

I must have been insane because I grabbed him back and kissed him just as hard, my body instinctively arching into his arms. His arms gathered me to him for one split second, as we both reaffirmed that we were alive, and breathing, and I half expected my heart to jump out of my throat, and into his. Sense had disappeared a long time ago.

Then just as abruptly, he left my lips, and gently lowered me to the ground, as with a show of grace to have me nearly gasp aloud, he stood and jumped one-handed over the side of my truck's bed, his overcoat flapping around his ankles.

Stunned, I barely heard the concerned voices suddenly gather around me, as I slowly realised that no one else had seen us kiss, for that tiny split-second of insanity.

For that one moment where I existed in heaven, in a dark angel's arms.

"Bella, Bella! Are you okay?" I heard Mike shout agitatedly, as I stiffly stood upright, and all my classmates clustered around. I turned my head, desperately searching for Aro, but only saw the Cullens and the Romeros staring at me coolly, their eyes blank. Except for the smallest, blonde one. Jane. She was glaring at me pointedly, before incomprehension filled her eyes, as she turned her head to Alice, and muttered something.

Where was Aro?

"I'm calling 911!" Jess said shakily beside me, as Angela pressed close concernedly. Tyler poked his head out the window, pale and shaken, blood dripping from a cut across his eyebrow.

"Bella, I am so sorry…I-I panicked!" he babbled, but I barely paid him any attention.

Why had Aro run off like that? More importantly, how did he stop that van from crushing me? How did he get over to me so fast?

Why did he kiss me…?

"The ambulance will be here soon," Jess assured me, and I nearly groaned, drawn out of my reverie. Great, way too much attention.

I moved back to lean on the side of my truck, and felt my foot brush against something. I glanced down, looking down to see my school bag on the ground, several books on the verge of falling from the open zipper, but beside it was nestled Aro Romero's briefcase.

Proof that I hadn't been hallucinating.

"Are you alright, Bella? Do you want to sit, or lie down?" Mike asked, clustering close cloyingly. Irritated, I shook my head.

"I'm fine, really. There's no need for an ambulance for me," I muttered, as I bent down and slipped my bag and Aro's briefcase into the side of my truck surreptitiously.

"Maybe you should sit down, Bella. You could be concussed," Mike replied frowningly. I sighed impatiently, when a familiar voice had my pulse throbbing and my lips stinging, remembering the forceful passion of only a few moments' ago.

"Give Miss Swan some air, Mr Newton. Concussed or not, she does not need you smothering her," Aro suddenly appeared through the crowd, and stared Mike down, who sullenly moved back, looking at Aro with great dislike. I shivered but held his gaze determinedly.

This was so not over. I was going to get answers out of him if I had to wring them out of his neck. How he'd gotten over to me so fast, how he'd pushed aside the van, why he'd kissed me…

I flinched away from that particular subject, my pulse rate rising anyway as awareness rose, and I could see that Aro knew.

Those black, black eyes…

Wait, black eyes?!

Aro's eyes were blue/lavender, so when had they been transmuted to black? Had I hallucinated that, or was I just crazy? Something wasn't right.

So many questions, but they would have to wait, as I heard the wail of a siren in the distance. Great, just perfect…

My thoughts trailed off into oblivion as my eyes met Aro's once more, and I felt a shiver, which had nothing to do with the cold wind blowing though the crowded lot, snake down my spine.

* * *

_Yeah so hope you like. The main difference I'll be making with this story will be the introduction of Aro and Bella's physical relationship much earlier in the story than Stephenie did it, which is why this is an M-rated fic. Though no sex, not for a longggg time._

_Hope you like the first kiss, and Bella's growing unease that something is not right. She really is much cleverer, or at least has the capacity to be, than Meyer gave her credit for really._

_Please R&R!_

_Next scene, my second favourite vampire, to Aro, Carlisle is coming in. Yay! Double yummy-ness!_

_I will be doing Aro's POV at some point, but just not yet._


	8. Questions And Certainties

Chapter 7

**Ok, chapter 7 people! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and a very special thank you to the Altered Lions and Sacrificial Lambs group for recommending my story. Means a lot...**

**Ok before I start getting choked up, onto the next episode. After a change of plans, I will be bringing in Aro's POV about halfway through this chapter, so enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to sigh from pure impatience as I was forced to endure the long ambulance ride from school. Talk about overkill.

Tyler was worse off than me, with an obvious concussion and that nasty cut across his forehead, but it was clear his linguistic functions hadn't been damaged as he apologised for the forty-seventh time....

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he murmured from his gurney, where he'd been strapped down. I wanted to roll my eyes and sigh impatiently, but didn't as I suffered the fussing of the ambulance medics as we drove towards Forks General.

I'd read somewhere that you should remain calm with concussed people, so instead of showing the annoyance bubbling in my head, I just smiled and looked out the window. Right then I just wanted to explode.

So many questions peppered my brain still, left over from those few minutes crushed between a van and my truck, in the arms of..._him_. That ridiculously good-looking man that was currently driving my Chevy to the hospital. With a sigh, I leaned back against the padded headrest of my seat, and closed my eyes.

"That's it dear, just relax," a medic said soothingly, obviously thinking I wasn't all there mentally, whilst I sighed again.

Someone kill me now.

* * *

When we finally arrived at Forks General, I wanted to groan. Half the parking lot was filled up with cars I recognised from Forks High. Including, to my confusion, the Cullens and the Romeros' cars.

My worst nightmare came true as I was walked into the ER, at my own insistence since I was perfectly fine, and the entirety of my Biology class, if not my year, was in the waiting room. I groaned loudly. Thankfully I had spotted my Chevy outside, so I would be able to escape once the doctors let me go. I did not have a concussion, I didn't hit my head.

Thanks to Aro Romero.

If I was truthful, if it hadn't been for him, I would be Bella pancakes on the tarmac of the school parking lot, but that didn't mean I was going to take it easy on him. Oh no.

I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

At last me, Tyler and our very own team of green-clad medics entered the harsh bright light and cold grey painted walls of the ER. Trying to maintain some semblance of patience, I sat and allowed the nurses who replaced the hovering medics to take my vitals. I looked away when they took my blood, yet even the smell had began to take hold of me, as I felt nausea roll over me in sickening waves.

"Are you alright, dear? You look a little pale, maybe you should lie down," the nurse, whose name badge proclaimed to the world that she was called 'Jackie', said sympathetically.

"No, I'm fine," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"We've called your father, and he'll be here soon," Jackie replied, seemingly unable to hear the annoyance in my voice. She rubbed my arm where the needle had gone in, slapped a cotton wool bud on the tiny pinprick and sent me a cheerful smile before walking away. Great, Nurse Sunshine.

Now I was momentarily left alone, my mind turned back to those questions that were constantly on the outskirts out my brain. I wanted, no _needed _answers. How did Aro get over to me so fast, let alone push away the van with his hand as if it weighed no more than a curtain?

What was he hiding?

Suddenly, my thoughts were dispersed by the arrival of Charlie, who barged through the doors, pale and wan. He stopped for a minute, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella. You ok?" he asked, as he slowed down, stopped looking like a rampaging white bull, and strode to my side. Suddenly, he turned to Tyler, who was having the cut above his eyes stitched. "You and I are gonna talk! You alright?" he turned back to me.

"I'm fine, Dad. Calm down," I replied quietly, trying to soothe his suddenly awakened parental instincts. At that particular moment, Tyler chose to start up his litany of apologies.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I tried to stop," he began, before I cut him off.

"I know, it's ok," I muttered, looking down as a nurse came to take my blood pressure. Dad placed his hands on his hips and regarded Tyler sternly.

"No, it sure as hell is not ok-"

"Dad, it wasn't his fault," I argued, cutting him off in his tirade. Joy, he switched his attention to me.

"You could've been killed. You understand that?" Charlie asked, concern in his eyes, so like mine. I looked down as we both squirmed, uncomfortable with public displays of affection and/or concern. He reached out a hand and put on my shoulder and squeezed it. Tightly.

"Yes, but I wasn't so..." I trailed off suggestively, to pass it off as no big deal. Which it wasn't.

I just wanted to move off this awkward subject and focus on the one at hand. Like how the hell Aro pushed the van away and...I'd almost forgotten the kiss. He was not going to get away with that.

Memories of it made me blush as I remembered how I eagerly kissed him back, in the first kiss I'd ever had. It had been instinctive and primal, almost desperate....

Charlie's acerbic comment had me dumped back into reality. "You can kiss your licence goodbye, young man!"

At that moment, the doors of the ER once again swished open and one of the most handsome men I had ever seen walked in confidently. I seemed to seeing a lot of those lately.

He was tall, taller than Charlie, with pale skin that gleamed in the harsh surgery lights. His features were classically beautiful, like a chiselled sculpture of an Italian artist, with wavy blonde locks that were a little mussed, like he was constantly running his fingers through them in agitation or meditation. His broad shoulders and I guessed very well toned body was covered by an ice blue shirt and tie, with his medical coat completing the ensemble. He looked like an actor who played a doctor, but when I looked into those butterscotch eyes, I could see the intelligence and the experience there. His smile was warm and friendly, and his voice husky when he spoke.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here," he said, whilst striding gracefully across to my bed.

"," Charlie murmured, and I was amused to hear the slightly deferential tone in his voice. So this was the mysterious Dr Carlisle Cullen, foster dad to the Cullen siblings.

"Charlie," he inclined his head, before swiftly taking the place of the nurse taking my blood pressure. "I've got this one, Jackie."

Nurse Sunshine disappeared with a simpering smile, as he took the clipboard from her, and flicked his pen out. "Bella."

My mouth gaped open slightly, from staring at his beauty for too long, but it remained that way when he used my preferred name. How did he know?

Unless Charlie had told people I didn't like being called 'Isabella'?

"Well, Bella, you took quite a spill. How do you feel?" he asked solicitously, a gentle smile on his youthful face. This close I could smell the delicious scent emanating from him, reminding me of someone else.

It was fresh, minty, like delicate pine needles covered by the early morning dew, or the cold rain against bare skin on a wave-tossed sea.

Drawing myself out of my preoccupation, I struggled to remember his question. "Good."

That was the best I could come up with!?

Dr Cullen put the clipboard down beside me on the bed, and pulled a small torch from his coat pocket, before holding his middle finger up before my eyes.

"Look here," he said, staring into my eyes, and I knew what he was doing. Looking for signs of concussion, or shock. Strangely I had neither. "You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation. No signs of any head trauma, and your vitals look good. I think you'll be just fine," he continued calmingly, as if worried I might freak out. I struggled not to blink as he shined the beam of the torch into my eyes, but kept as still as I could, following his finger.

Tyler really didn't know when to quit.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really...."

I was actually quite thankful when Charlie irritably grabbed the cubicle curtain and hauled it across, cutting off Tyler's forty-ninth apology. Carlisle chuckled and looked back at his charts, scribbling something on the pristine white paper. Something about him niggled at me, something familiar. His eyes, those strange eyes, that scent, his eerie beauty, all reminded me of one person.

Aro.

Then I remembered what Charlie had told me about the two families living together, and I wondered if that was more than just coincidence, like the fact Aro had bumped into me on my first weekend in Forks, like the fact he'd pushed away that van, denting its side like it was flimsy paper. I wondered if Carlisle knew...

"You know it would've been a whole lot worse if Ar..Mr Romero hadn't been there. He knocked me out of the way," I began, studying the good doctor for any signs of discomfort. And sure enough he glanced at me once before quickly looking away.

"Mr Romero? You mean Aro Romero?" Charlie asked. Good Ol' Dad, could always be relied upon to crank up the awkwardness.

"Yeah, it was amazing. He got to me so fast, but he was nowhere near me," I continued, adding a little awed tone to my voice, pretending to be the grateful, breathless damsel in distress. Carlisle went perfectly still for a split second, stiller than any normal person could go, before smiling at me gently with those butterscotch eyes.

"Sounds like you were very lucky," he replied soothingly, as if he thought I was still in shock or something. I wanted to wring his neck to get the answers out of him, because in that second I knew he knew. And he knew that I knew he knew. "Charlie."

The good doctor bowed his head to my dad before disappearing out of the ER into another room. I watched him go as I pondered my next avenue of attack to finding out what I needed.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

The scents of at least a hundred humans washed over me as I waited impatiently in the small room off the ER. The whole situation was ridiculous, I never got impatient, not in my two thousand, five hundred years of life.

Outside, I could hear Bella's heartbeat, steady and reassuringly loud, her seductive scent calling to me. I would never quite forget the first time I smelt it, in that little side road, on that wintry day, her long brunette tresses arranged messily over her shoulders.

Brunette...that word didn't even begin to describe the colour of Bella's hair. It was like the most radiant mix of mahogany and chocolate, shot through with streaks of the darkest red, which gleamed in sunlight. Such a paltry word, _brunette_.

It did little to describe the glory of her hair. Another glory, much more invasive and insidious, penetrated my consciousness, as I remembered the soft feel of her lips against mine, in that parking lot.

It is said that when humans die, their lives flash before their eyes. It was true for every human I killed, except it was I who did the watching. Every tiny and insignificant detail of their puny lives was ingrained in my brain. But that one horrifying moment when Alice had gasped, and I had looked up to see that fool boy's van about to crush Bella, I had experienced my own life flash in front of me. In that one tiny moment, I had remembered what it was to be mortal, as I imagined _her_ dying.

The woman I had come to think of as _my_ Bella. She was mine, even if I had no right to her. The only reason I had come to this tiny, rain-shrouded town was to avenge Sulpicia, my wife of a thousand years, not to become infatuated with an insignificant mortal.

I sighed again, listening to Carlisle's interaction with the girl. I couldn't deny it, I was infatuated with her. Ever since that first night, the night I was stalking the shadows, searching for the monster that killed my wife a century ago and I felt it prowling under her bedroom window, about to kill. I drove it off, fought it away, even as I pondered its actions under the full moon. So I had watched and waited for her to leave the house, to grasp my chance to meet her, and talk to her. To try to ascertain why the creature was stalking her at night.

Little did I care for the lives of the cattle that fed my kind, yet I wondered at the creature's draw to the girl. What was it about her that drew it, like a moth to the flame? The day I found out, to my cost, was a day I shall never forget.

I had found my singer, the mortal whose blood sang strongest to me, who tempted the predator within me to be unleashed. If it were not for her gifts, she would have died that day, yet perhaps it was good I touched her before I inhaled her delicious scent. Her gift allowed me to stop myself, reminding myself of the fascination that took hold before the bloodlust had begun to.

Bella Swan was the only woman on earth into whose mind I could not see. That alone saved her life that day. I had thought to use her as bait to trap the monster, but the thought of anyone but myself taking her sweet, precious nectar of a blood supply into their mouths was too much to bear.

Monster.

I smiled grimly at the word. Such as I would describe the savage...thing that took my wife from me, so would it, and the humans describe me.

I had resented Bella's control over me, the ability of hers to fatally tempt my inner predator, to lose control for awhile, until I saw her in the canteen once more on that frosty Monday afternoon. That direct, unafraid look upon her face, as she sat staring at me and my family. Never will I forget it.

That alone prompted me to keep her alive, to discover more about her as I could seem to do so in my usual way. She was a mystery, my mystery to break, and yet she remained a mystery to me still.

I blindly stared at the x-ray of some anonymous patient on the wall, my eyes blankly looking over a compound fracture, as my thoughts continued to whirl around my head. My brothers, I knew, would deplore the weakness I had discovered today, and the brink I had trodden to save Bella.

I stood on a knife edge, with one false step I could expose our kind to the humans forever, because of my foolish actions. I knew they were foolish, illogical, she was just another human, what did she matter....?

Yet I would never regret them. In that one moment of both heaven and hell, I had held Bella's slender form in my arms for the second time that day, not teasing, not in jest, but in pure desperate relief she was alive. _I _ had saved her.

Those soft lips, her radiant hair under my fingers, those omniscient pools of deep brown eyes that gazed into mine, and I could see that, for one infinitesimal moment, she saw behind my civilised facade and knew me for what I was. And accepted it.

In that moment, I realised I could not leave her, could not bear to see her in harm's way. She was _mine_. Therefore, from now on, she would be protected, and I would look after her. My silly, clumsy, intelligent human. Mine.

I cursed my current vocation that restricted our interaction. I had only taken the temporary teaching position to try and flush out Sulpicia's killer, as we suspected he was hiding in the student population. His putrid scent hung heavy on the town. As her teacher, I could not approach her in the way I wanted, not for another seven days at least. And I could not abandon my mission, and my Guard, for one human girl.

It seemed I could not abandon her either, for she inhabited my thoughts constantly. She was an ever-present shadow, a siren to tempt me.

"_He got to me so fast, but he was nowhere near me,"_

Bella's words punctured my fog of self-reflection, and I inwardly cringed. I should've guessed she would be too astute, and too perceptive to miss the fact that I had gotten to her side so quickly from the other side of the lot. She had also picked up on the fact I had pushed the van away. At the time I had been too relieved, and too engrossed with my contemplation of her soft body and lips pressed to my own, to hear her words.

"_It was you..."_

I would have to distract her from this somehow, pull the wool over her eyes. She couldn't find out the truth behind me, behind my family. I knew the consequences if she did.

Die, or become one of us.

I knew it, as I had enforced those rules for millennia, but strangely I did not want Bella a vampire _yet._

I had learned to _value _her humanity, to respect it where I had not done for centuries. I valued her strength and perspicacity, her clumsiness and quiet dignity. Her resistance to me, as well as the attraction I knew haunted her as much as it haunted me. Her responses to me every time we touched told me as much.

However I did not rule out the possibility of turning her. I could not, as I realised I wanted her forever. As Alice Cullen would say, her 'spunk' and her fire I wanted as mine for eternity.

She was an enigma. The girl who gave up her own happiness for her scatter-brained mother and stepfather, moving from all that she knew and loved to ensure their happiness. Yet I sensed there was something within Bella that drove her to do it. Something I had never encountered, nor I would understand. Maybe she would help me to, over time.

I couldn't walk away now. I was well and truly infatuated.

At that moment my old friend of centuries, and present colleague, Carlisle came back into the room.

"How is she?" I asked, folding my arms across my suit, and affecting a nonchalant tone to my voice. Carlisle shot me a wary glance with those odd golden eyes of his, before answering.

"As well as can be expected. Aro, she knows. She knows that what you did is not possible of a human," he replied quietly, just in case any were too close to hear us. I tensed.

This slightly uneasy alliance between our two covens was a product of Sulpicia's death. I had promised not to feed on human blood whilst in Carlisle's territory, or residence as he preferred to call it, in exchange for his help. His family had eagerly joined in the hunt, despite the differences in our diets.

"I couldn't let her die," I replied back to his comment, as quietly as he, as his golden brows rose. A moment later he chuckled wearily.

"As our dear Alice would say, you've got it bad," he muttered jokingly, and I rolled my eyes. Ever since I had begun to show an...extra-curricular interest in Bella, I had felt the little pixie's eyes on me for days, speculating and interested. I was confident she knew the truth, whilst the others were still blind.

"Well, don't go telling our dear Alice she's right. I'll never hear the end of it," I murmured back, easing into our jokingly easy way of speaking to one another. I remembered him as he'd first come to me, in the European Renaissance, quiet, strong and eager to learn all he could. His story was one I was fascinated to learn, and intrigued by his strength. When he left us, I had felt bereft of a good friend, but also proud he had broken free to find his own way. And now he had his own coven, his own family. I was proud of him.

His family consisted of some of the most powerful vampires I had ever encountered. Edward with his ability to read any mind over long distances, and Alice with her power to foresee the future. Jasper with his gift to influence emotions, and Emmet's immense strength, one he and Felix loved to contest. They would be shining additions to my coven, to the Volturi, but I knew not to go there. They were loyal to Carlisle alone, and I could respect that. For the moment.

Carlisle's gentle question brought me out of my reverie. "Why do you think the werewolf is so interested in her?"

I shrugged. "Carlisle, you've smelt her blood. Were it not for your...legendary control, you would see the temptation," I replied. He shrugged himself, turning back to the x-ray.

"My control is hardly legendary, Aro. If you were to try it, you might find...." he began, before I cut him off. The hopeful, insolent pup!

"Carlisle the day I drink animal blood will be the day you kill a human and drink their blood. Not going to happen," I snapped, yet there was no venom in my voice. It was a jest, a familiar exchange between us. I was never going to change, and neither would he.

"One can but hope," Carlisle sighed sadly, but sent me a provoking grin, as I indulged in a moment of undignified shoulder-shoving. A moment later he sobered, and looked at me seriously. "Aro, you need to think this over. If Bella becomes anymore involved, you know the consequences. This could expose us."

"I know that!" I snapped, angrily this time. "But I cannot walk away from her, Carlisle. I will not, and I would not hesitate to take that final step if I had to."

"But what about Bella? Does she not have a say in this?" he asked me gravely, his ochre eyes boring into mine. I sighed. If he had asked me that question not two months ago, I would have replied no.

But now, I was not so sure.

Thankfully, as I followed him out of the side room and into the corridor that led to his office, I was not required to answer that question.

* * *

**Well please R&R! Next up will be Bella and Aro's conversation about what really happened, with a twist obviously. Enjoy!**


	9. Confrontations

Chapter Eight

**Ok still in Aro's POV, for now. Might swap to Bella's later on, in the next chapter. This is just a short one.**

**Now someone asked about me doing some in the POV of the werewolf. At this stage of the story I think that might be a little bit irrelevant. The story is about Aro and Bella, and the werewolf is just a way to bring them together. I might (emphasis on the word 'might') use its POV later on in the story but don't expect it any time soon.**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

The moment Carlisle and I stepped into the hospital corridor; his young son Edward accosted us.

"How could you be so stupid!" he hissed at me, and I was momentarily surprised by the vehemence in his tone and voice. For the past two months he had been respectful, if a little distant, however he had been invaluable in tracking the werewolf until it had disappeared. After that it had only resurfaced to start stalking Bella. But then again he had every right to be distant, seeing as he could read my desire for his ability in my mind.

But still....

"To what are you referring, Edward?" I inquired smoothly, totally unruffled. Edward's classically handsome face creased with derision, and barely concealed scorn.

"Fifteen kids saw what happened! If you keep going like this, soon the entire town will know what we are!" he continued angrily, as Carlisle stiffened. I knew he partially agreed with his son, but he also knew me too well not to know when not to push it. Today I had seen the woman I had come to love nearly crushed before my eyes, and I would not tolerate some insolent child chastising me. The boy continued to dig his own grave. "You're putting us all at risk for some stupid girl? You're breaking the very rules you've enforced for millenia-"

I cut him off, with an apologetic glance at Carlisle, catching hold of Edward's neck and slamming him against the wall. The plaster cracked, and thankfully no humans were in the corridor to see.

"Remember whom you are speaking to, Edward," I snarled, tightening my grip. The boy's eyes widened, before his features settled in a sneering expression.

"What interest is she to you? She's just food, remember?" he muttered, quietly since I had restricted his air supply. I winced at his words, knowing his derision for my choice of diet, contemptuous of myself and my brethren. I smiled slowly, making sure none of my true thoughts about Bella remained on the surface of my mind.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Edward? Ultimately my interest in her is no concern of yours, boy," I said, speaking slowly, but by the last syllable it had degenerated into a snarl. The things that girl made me feel! The possessiveness I could feel sparking in my mind and body, as was witnessed by Edward. I could read his growing comprehension, and horror, in his thoughts.

"You...." Edward began, mouth agape, before I abruptly let him free, stepping back.

"Remember your place, boy. From now on, she is to be protected. Watched. If anything she seems to be a magnet for danger," I told him, forcibly calming myself. I glanced at Carlisle, anxious not to have offended him by my treatment of his pseudo-son, but his face was blank. His gold eyes were cool, uninformative, but I could hear Edward's jaw grinding impatiently. Evidently, he agreed with me.

"We will watch over her," he said acquiescently, as I inhaled in relief. More from habit than from necessity.

A familiar, seductive scent filled my nostrils, as the sound of a human heartbeat echoed in my ears.

Bella.

She came around the corner, and I felt a vice I hadn't been aware of before eased. She appeared unharmed, her step just as uncertain and awkward as I remembered, her slender form outlined by the halo of pale sunlight streaming through a window. A moment later it dimmed as the sun went back behind a cloud, and we three vampires instinctively moved out of the shadows. She appeared distracted, her sweet head bowed as if in thought, her forehead creased. She tucked back a strand of hair from her face, and I ached to touch that silken strand. A moment later, I frowned.

She was alone.

"I think we'll continue this conversation in my office, Edward," Carlisle said beside me, and I was grateful to my old friend's intuition as he led his son away. Edward sent me a disgusted look, before allowing his father to lead him away. But he had one last parting shot for me, one which led me to glare at him narrowly.

"I won't let you damn an innocent girl to our hell," he hissed, so low only a vampire could hear him, as I kept my face blank. But I knew he could read my annoyance in my thoughts, as he walked away.

"Ar...Mr Romero?" Bella's sweet voice had me turning back to her, and I saw the intrigued expression in her eyes. She saw too much for my liking.

"Where is your father?" I asked her, perfectly aware I sounded harsh and abrupt. She was startled, and I hoped it would stave off the questions I knew she wanted answers to. If I knew my Bella, and I did, then she would not stop until she had all the answers. After a moment, the startled look of a rabbit left her eyes, replaced by that fiery indignation I loved about her, as her jaw firmed.

"He got an urgent call from the station. Apparently some murder up by the processing plant by the river," she answered me promptly. I eyed her sceptically, sure she shouldn't be driving. "I haven't got a concussion, you know,"

At her terse, conscious statement I couldn't hold back a slight snort of disbelief. "Regardless, you are not driving home alone. Why are you back here anyway? Why not go out the front entrance?" I asked her, folding my arms. She mirrored my stance, her indignation turning to sheer stubbornness as she eyed me.

"First of all, why I'm back here is none of your business, _sir_, and second I **am** driving home, so you have very little say in the matter," she finished with a toss of her head, before trying to walk past me. I caught her arm instinctively, pulling her back to me. Her seductive scent rose to tempt me, as I felt my mouth fill with venom, preparing for the final bite, but I tamped the urge down. Refusing to give in to my primal urges.

"It is my business, Isabella, and I do have some say in the matter of your driving home mere hours after you suffered an accident," I told her firmly, my grip unconsciously tightening around her arm. She gasped, and I let go of her elbow, instead twining her waist with my arm, pulling her closer. She came reluctantly, yet I could see and feel the signs of her body's awakening. My own was filled with urges I fought to suppress.

For now.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me, her brows knitting together in confusion. I smiled down at her, seeing that same strand of hair falling from its perch, as I raised one finger to tuck it back. I watched her intently to gauge her reaction. She shivered imperceptibly in my arms, and her breath hitched as our skin made contact, if only fleetingly.

"Bella, I saved your life today, not to mention stopping you from taking a spill this morning, and several weeks ago I again did the same. You owe me, Miss Swan. You owe me, and allowing me to see you safely home will be reward enough," I replied to her question, even as she tensed and her eyes narrowed. She blushed but didn't speak.

That pooling of ruby blood under her cheeks worsened the enticing smell rising from her skin, as I fought to endure. Her scent was like the finest wines, rising with notes of spice and musk. A part of me wanted nothing more than to duck my head to her neck, and shear through that weak, vulnerable flesh to take my prize. But slowly that side of myself was weakening, as these unfamiliar emotions brushed it aside with ease. How could I kill something which was becoming essential to my existence?

"Technically, the first time was your fault, so I only owe you for two," Bella's words snapped me from my ruminations. At my no doubt questioning look, she continued, "If you hadn't appeared out of nowhere, I wouldn't have tripped over."

"If you'd been looking where you were going, you wouldn't have ended up on the floor," I replied, as one of her brows rose archly, and I wanted nothing more than to press my lips to that youthful brow, and feel that delicious shiver once more. She didn't seem too anxious to leave my arms either.

"If you hadn't appeared out of nowhere anyway, it wouldn't have happened," she countered quickly, and I sighed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Miss Swan," I replied repressively, freeing her waist. I gestured for her to precede me up the corridor, and after glaring at me pointedly, she led the way as I slid into place beside her.

"Sure you don't," I heard her muttered whisper, and couldn't suppress a slight chuckle.

"Why are you here down here anyway?" I asked, as silence threatened to descend between us. She glanced at me, before impishly smirking, a smile I felt tug at my long-dead heart.

"Trying to evade the entire of my homeroom and Biology class in the waiting room," she told me finally, and I laughed aloud this time. That was my Bella, always trying to duck the limelight. She seemed doomed to have it anyway, her fragile beauty and mysterious aura she didn't seem to realise she possessed.

"I cannot say I blame you, Bella," I finally replied, as we took a side way out of the hospital, and out into the cold early evening air. Her beaten up old...truck, if that was what you could call it, waited for us, parked next to the Mercedes Carlisle had loaned me during our stay in America. With a look of disgust I was well aware I wore, I took hold of her arm and led her towards my car.

"What...? What's wrong with my truck?" she demanded angrily, as I rolled my eyes.

"It's a death trap, Bella. There is no possibility I'm letting you go home in..._that_!" I told her, as before she could reply, we were at my car. I opened the passenger door and pointedly raised a brow, gesturing to her to get in. She glared at me, before looking around, and I saw with some amusement and surprise that she contemplated running for it, as I believe the term was.

"You owe me, Bella," I reminded her gently, and at my words she swung to face me once more. Our eyes met, and I swore I could fall into her eyes and drown forever. With a slight shiver, she broke our contact and shoved her bag in the foot well, before pointedly sitting down with her pert nose stuck in the air, refusing to look at me. Chuckling now, I closed the door and crossed to the opposite side.

As soon as I slid into the driver's seat, Bella turned to face me, absentmindedly fiddling with her seatbelt. "What about my truck? I can't just leave it here," she asked, frowningly.

"I'll call Alice and she'll pick it up and drop it by your house. Or Felix, whomever is available," I replied smoothly, noticing the time she was taking just to do up the seatbelt. Sighing impatiently, I leant across and helped her, but as I straightened, our faces were within inches of each other. Our lips even closer than that.

Looking into her eyes, I saw nothing but awakening desire and curiosity, as I leant my head in and brushed her lips with mine. Her response was not as expected, as she pressed her lips to mine. Her skin burned, desire making the scent of her blood rise even more potently, but I crushed her to me, locking my hand around the nape of her neck, relishing the silky hair twined with my fingers. She cupped my face, and instantly I knew something was wrong. She drew back on a gasp, her beautiful eyes wide, her skin flushed, her lips open and yearning.

"You're so cold!" she said, and it was no question but a statement. "How did you push away that van? I need to know, please, Aro,"

My name on her lips sent a deep shudder through me, as I fought not to simply pull her lips to mine. I lost that battle, unable to resist the tousled, red-lipped woman whose body was plastered against my own. She came willingly, and I sensed she had seemingly accepted her desire, as she arched into my arms. Her bold hands moved from my face and into my hair, pulling me closer. I was grateful I had thought to park somewhere shaded and dark, in the growing twilight.

Or had it been Alice?

Mentally I groaned. That little psychic and I would be having words when I returned to the Cullen residence.

A moment later I was pulled from the ounce of heaven that was Bella's lips against my own, as she pulled back, breathless and flushed. There was steely determination in her eyes.

"We need to talk," she said firmly, despite the fact she could barely breathe, a state I felt no small satisfaction in having made happen. At her words, I was forced from the cloud of desire that had begun to haze my perceptions, and I was instantly alert. Clearly, Bella was not going to give up.

I made her sit back in her seat, and started the engine, pointedly ignoring her as I drove out of the hospital, still prey to a devouring need.

For _her._


	10. I Need To Know

Chapter Nine

**Ok conversation time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Silence reigned in the car, as we drove home. I was achingly aware of the mute presence beside me, as if a wall of ice had sprung up around him, impenetrable. My lips still burned from his kiss, and my skin tingled. I couldn't believe I had just kissed him like that, without thought or conscious decision. It had been spontaneous, totally unplanned, seductive.

As the Mercedes effortlessly drove over the potholes in the roads, I had to admit it was better than my old truck. Not that I would tell _him_ that.

In my mind, I went over the questions I needed to ask, determined to get their answers. I wasn't going to let him wriggle out of it.

The dark presence beside me was annoyingly silent and uncommunicative, looking ahead. Several time I glanced at his face, before taking a deep breath and I opened my mouth.

"Don't bother, Bella," he cut me off, and my mouth shut obediently. After a second I glared at him and tried again.

"What happened back at school? How did you get over to me so fast?" I asked, quietly despite the urge to shout at him just to break that calm façade. Aro sighed, and continued to look straight ahead, but I refused to give up.

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. I was standing right beside you," he said in reply, at last. I stared at him, aghast.

How stupid did he think I was?

"No you weren't, Aro. You were standing beside your car, with the Cullens and your niece and nephew. Don't treat me like some idiot kid," I told him, my voice coming out harshly. I saw his hands tighten on the wheel, and I was reminded of that hand-sized dent in the side of Tyler's van. "How did you stop that van?"

"Bella, you hit your head. I think you might be suffering from concussion, perhaps I should take you back to the hos-" Aro started to say, and I exploded.

"Just shut up! I **KNOW** what I saw!" I yelled, and inwardly I winced at my tone. But his slightly patronising words just sent me over the edge. Shaking my head, I looked out the window, biting my thumb, trying to calm down.

Silence descended again, as we slowly pulled up to my house, and braked. As soon as the car stopped, I repeated my last words, albeit calmly this time.

"I know what I saw," I murmured, almost blinking away frustrated tears.

"And what did you see?" Aro asked me, quiet and calmer than I had ever seen him, as I turned to face him, and the sight frightened me. The sense of sitting next to something dangerous, something barely contained and just controlled, grew as our eyes met.

His eyes were black again.

"You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand. You crushed the fender like a tin can!"

"Such artistic imagery," Aro muttered under his breath, and that last really made me have enough. I needed to get away from him, before I lost control. Angrily, I unclipped my belt and opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride," I muttered, before sliding from the car. Outside it was almost night, and I hurried towards my house.

Suddenly I felt my arm taken in an iron grip, as I was swung against the wall of my porch. Looking up into Aro's coal-black eyes.

"You're not getting away that easily, _mia cara_," he almost snarled, and the sound sent shivers down my spine. I sank against him, crushed between his body and the wall, unconsciously stretching up my toes to bring my lips closer to his.

"For the last time I'm not your dear!" I muttered back defiantly, "And no matter what you say, I know what I saw today."

"No one will be believe you, Bella, so…." he trailed off, as my eyes widened. Did he really think I was one of those girls that would just go sprouting their mouths off?

After a shocked moment, I managed to respond. "Then I guess you don't know me at all because…I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"Why do you need to know? Why can't you just let this go, and trust me when I say it's better you don't know?" Aro replied tersely, and I frowned at him.

"Thank you for saving me, but I'm not going to let this go," I told him, at my words I felt his grip on me loosen, as we stood a few inches apart now, eyes locked.

My breathing suspended, I couldn't move from under his gaze, he almost walked me back into the wall. Memories of his kiss surfaced, and I _needed_ his lips against my own again. I'd never felt like this, this all-consuming feeling, and I was slowly growing addictive.

The fact he was my teacher, that he wasn't quite…ordinary, and that he was refusing to tell me the truth had long since disappeared from my mind.

Aro towered over me, his hands settling around my waist as I shivered, and felt my eyelids begin to fall.

"You…are…without doubt…the most…stubborn…woman I have ever met," he whispered, as he slowly leant in so his breath, his fragrant cold breath, brushed my lips. My eyes flicked up to his, and my brain and my body was so detached I was barely aware the words left my mouth.

"Why have your eyes changed colour? Why are you so cold?" I asked him, my voice hoarsening. A second later, I mentally slapped myself on the forehead.

_Way to go to spoil the mood, Bells!_

Aro's face hardened, as he straightened. "You're not going to let this pass, are you?"

"No," I replied firmly, as I pushed him away enough to slide from between him and the wall. I could feel his black gaze on me as I moved towards the door. Just before I got the door open, I felt him take hold of my elbow once more and spin me around to face him. His lips came down on mine like an avalanche, and I moaned into his mouth, as I opened mine to his aggressive onslaught. His hands slid into my hair, as I hauled him closer to me, crushing myself against him. Pervasive heat filled me, and I needed to get closer. Now, if not sooner.

He backed me against the screen door of my porch, and I gasped anew at the feel of his body against mine, plastered from hip to chest. Suddenly his hands left my waist, and were supported either side of my shoulders on the screen. He left my lips, as I gasped for breath, and leaned his forehead on mine. His own breathing was as heavy as mine, his voice hoarse and husky as he spoke.

"Bella, I'm begging you. Don't do this," he breathed against my lips, as I shuddered, my eyes closed.

Blindly I felt behind my back for the door, but felt, to my surprise; Aro's hand opening it for me. He sighed as I opened my eyes.

He was allowing me to escape.

Gradually I moved back, away from him, amazed anew by the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know," I whispered, pain tugging at my heart as I moved back from him. His hand reached out to touch my face, and it did with the most glancing of caresses, before the screen door separated us.

I escaped inside.

* * *

More soon, I promise. It's going to get a little hot in the next chapter….but not too hot. R&R!


	11. I Dream Of You

Chapter 10

**Ok, I promised you a hot chapter and a hot chapter you shall get….**

**Just not in the way you might expect….**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I got inside, I slumped against the wall, drained of energy and strength. My encounter with Aro had exhausted me, and even now my blood pounded through my veins and my skin tingled.

It made me all the more determined to work who, or what he was.

I dumped my bag by the stairs, as I wandered into the kitchen. Charlie still wasn't home, and I preferred the silence usually. The solitary comfort of my own company.

But now the silence seemed deafening, and the empty house sent shivers over my skin.

Why did I feel like someone was watching me intently, with a feeling which was all too familiar?

I shook away my fears, and noticed the light gently beeping on the display of the answer machine. Rolling my tired shoulders, I flicked my hair over one shoulder and crossed to the ugly gunmetal grey machine, pressing its concave button to hear the messages. There was only one: Jessica Stanley.

Asking me if I wanted to join her, Angela, Eric and Mike on a trip to La Push, for surfing and whale watching. Neither really appealed, but it would be a distraction from all that had happened in the past few days. Plus it would mean I could escape my suddenly creepy home on a day when Charlie spent most of the day fishing.

Sighing, I picked the phone up and called Jess back. I only got her voicemail, and left a message saying I'd meet them at the front of Mike's parents' hiking store on Sunday.

Putting the phone back in its cradle, I rubbed my forehead. I could feel a headache coming on. Mental and physical flashes of remembered pleasure swept over me, and I shuddered.

He was dangerous. He could consume me whole, if I let him. I had never felt so drawn to anyone before, so mystified and dazzled, yet I wasn't fooled. I could glimpse beneath his polished, civilised façade, and see the true man.

It didn't scare me.

All those questions he'd deigned to leave unanswered still clustered in my head, crowding my brain. Why wouldn't he let me in? What did he mean when he said it was better for me not to know?

Unable to answer them, I reached for the cupboard that held the aspirin. Swigging down one with some water, I discovered I really wasn't hungry.

Besides, thanks to Charlie, Renee would be frantic. I should email her. I jotted down a quick note to Charlie, telling him I'd gone to bed so he wouldn't disturb me when he came in, adding that there was some cold pizza in the fridge.

A few minutes later I trudged up the stairs to my room. A cool breeze caressed my hot skin, taking me back to those charged moments outside on the porch.

With a shake of my shoulders, my gaze drifted to the sprawling tree outside my window, as I spotted a flash of black. Frowning, I crossed to my window but outside it was entirely still, and then I spotted next door's cat moving around at the foot of the tree. Sighing once more, I poked my head back inside and started to get ready for bed before I emailed Renee.

After my minute in the bathroom, I trudged back into my room and fired up my laptop. And smiled fondly at the number of emails from Renee.

I opened up the first one:

Bella, Bella?

Are you alright, honey? Email me back when you get this.

And the last one.

Bella if you don't email me back soon, or phone me I'm getting on the first plane down there!

Exhaling wearily, I replied quickly, just telling her I was alright, and that I was going to La Push on Sunday, and that everything was fine. I could probably expect a very worried call tomorrow.

After a minute, I shut my laptop down, as the breeze picked up, the curtains flying through the air. Then something happened to make my blood freeze.

A blood-curdling howl rang through the air, as I almost dropped my laptop and rushed to the window. Outside it was pitch black, and after one minute of frozen immobility, I slammed my window down. My heart was pounding.

Silence resumed, and I couldn't help but shiver from fear, as I switched on my bedside lamp. I willed my pulse to settle, as I rearranged my rebellious hair into a loose ponytail. I straightened my grey pyjama top, and then noticed that my window was open once more. Frowning, I could've sworn I'd closed it; I stood up and paced towards the window, to close it again.

Ok, now I was sure I had closed it, but it seemed like the day for questioning all my certainties.

Again the thought brought back more of cool skin, raven hair, odd eyes, and powerful lips taking my own. Cool strong hands pressing me back into the door…

Shutting my eyes, I willed away those images and walked blindly back to my bed. And managed to trip up at least twice along the way, but then again, I had shut my eyes so it was my own fault.

Finally I fell into the warmth of my bed, face-first and rolled over onto my back, pulling my covers over me.

Silence had again descended, as I snuggled into my warm duvet, but I couldn't relax. My skin felt feverish, I needed cold to dim its fire. I tried to get comfortable, but everything: the soft touch of the covers, the caress of linen over my skin reminded me of _him_.

I finally opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, watching the play of shadows over the plaster. Gradually I fell into a disturbed doze, full of cold skin and soft raven hair.

Even in sleep I couldn't escape him.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I watched from the tree outside Bella's room as she stood in the very centre, looking lost. Finally she closed her eyes and walked towards her bed, tripping twice in quick succession without opening her eyes.

What was she doing?

Shaking my head, I fought not to flit in there and simply put her into bed myself. When she did eventually lie down, and pull the covers over herself, I was content merely to watch her sleep. She was restless, tossing and turning in her bed, before she finally quietened.

Was she thinking of me?

Her determination to uncover my secret was both encouraging and saddening. Because I knew what would happen when she did, and whilst some part of me wished with all my heart for her to see me for what I truly was, instead of this pathetic human pretence, I feared to lose her.

Once she knew there would be no turning back. I would have two choices: kill her or turn her.

If I turned her against her will, I would lose her forever.

But there was something in Bella that gave me hope, an edge in those soft brown eyes that told me she might be one of the few people on Earth that could accept us. Could accept me.

Not for a hundred years had I been driven by a yearning this powerful, and I was helpless against it. I couldn't resist her unconscious allure, and I wasn't just thinking about her blood anymore. Everything about her drew me in, ensnared me like a siren's song.

"Aro…."

My name on her lips. Was I hallucinating?

My head snapped up from my reverie, to see Bella restlessly tossing in her bed, my name dropping from her lips in an entreating sigh. It was poison and nectar, sweet, urging me to make yet another mistake.

Since coming to Forks, I had broken my own laws many times over, but not for one second could I regret the transgression. So this time, I didn't hesitate to simply jump from my perch in her tree to her window, swinging myself inside soundlessly.

I alighted on her carpet, the darkness shrouding me from any eyes as I moved forward, and into the small circle of light surrounding her bed. I was drawn, like a moth to the flame, towards her and I sat down beside her, her soft form pressing against my leg slightly through the bed covers.

"Aro…"

Her voice whispering my name was intoxicating. I really wished she wouldn't…it was making it impossible for me to leave. The yearning in her tone made me lean forward and gently brush her lips with mine. My cold ones warmed at the heat in hers, just as my name once again slipped from her lips. Abruptly I was almost forced upright as her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up. The move only pressed her lips against mine fervently, and I inwardly groaned. After a second, Bella arched into my arms, twining hers around my neck, pulling me closer. I was tall enough that she had to kneel to pull herself flush against me, a move that sent my wits into a whirl. Without thought, I kissed her back and pulled her closer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up from one dream straight into another. He was there, his hands passionately caressing my body, his lips ravaging mine. I pulled myself closer, his cold form a dream, an escape from reality. I didn't want to wake up, back to the cold light of day, and the questions that plagued me.

So I felt nothing but a burgeoning sense of desire as he pulled me into his arms, his hands moulding my body to his, my soft limbs to his hard muscle. Exhaling shakily into his mouth, I did what I'd longed to do since the first day I'd met him.

I undid the clip which restrained his hair, and let it fall forward around us. I threw it away, somewhere in this dream representation of my room, and heard its clunk on my carpet. At this, as my fingers splayed through his hair, relishing its silkiness beneath my palms, as he groaned into my mouth. Suddenly he threw me back on the bed, my head landing on the pillow, as he followed me down. His weight on top of me sent shivers down my spine, and I pulled his lips back to mine, his dark eyes devouring me in their burning glance. But something in his kiss, something too tangible to ignore caught my attention, had me frowning.

He stopped our kiss, and raised his head, as I lay my head back on the pillow and panted, staring up at him. In the semi-darkness of my room, he had become my shadow lover in the night, and whilst my body battled to pull his lips back to mine, my head told me this was no dream.

His lips hovered inches from my own, our heaving chests touching every second as our syncopated, shuddering breathing fought to slow. A moment later his cold hand appeared on one side of my face, stroking back the lock of hair that had fallen over my face. What I glimpsed in those dark eyes, both tenderness and possession and devotion, had me shuddering with pure _need_.

"This isn't real," I murmured, so quietly no-one should've heard me, but I guessed he did. His eyes darted down to my lips and back again in the blink of my eye, trapping me in his gaze like the bird before the snake.

"That depends on your perception of reality," he murmured, before gently brushing my lips with his own. And in that moment, I knew he was here, that this was _real_, and I wasn't dreaming.

I felt no fear.

Call me crazy, but I didn't. With him, I knew I was safe.

His lips caressed mine again, and I cupped his face, bringing it back to mine, twining my fingers in his hair. Sunk in my comfortable bed, our limbs intertwined sensuously, our bodies pressed together as one, despite the barrier of our clothes. His curtain of raven hair hung over our faces as we kissed, and I experienced the true meaning of pleasure, as he seduced my senses. Our tongues twined, duelling in an endless dance of passion. I yanked my head away, desperate to breathe, unless I wanted to black out from lack of oxygen. Pressing my head back into the pillows, I lost my breath a second later as Aro's lips caressed the skin of my neck, and I arched on pure instinct.

His hand transferred itself from my shoulder to support my back, pressing me against him as I arched, and for a moment, I swore I felt the slight graze of teeth against my neck. I moaned, and bit my lower lip, feeling my eyes roll back into my head from the sheer pleasure of his touch.

He paused, his cold breath on my neck, above my artery, and I froze, waiting breathlessly for something I didn't know.

His hand left my back, and my skin felt bereft. Aro sat up, and my heart seized. Was he leaving?

I wanted him here, with me.

He began to sit up, and I found my voice.

"Aro…?"

No answer as he sat up, and began to stand. I watched him in slow motion, desire warring with fear now. What was wrong?

Had I done something wrong?

Then annoyance sparked. What the hell was he doing here anyway?

Yet another question to add to my growing pile. But I still didn't want him to leave.

"Aro, please, stay. I want you here, with me, tonight," I pleaded, reaching out to him. "Ple-"

I was abruptly cut off as Aro swung back to me, grabbed me by the nape of the neck and kissed me hungrily. Instantly, I sank against him, as his hands on my back travelled downwards, and then slipped beneath the hem of my grey vest. His hands on my bare skin, travelling over the muscles either side of my spine had me gasping, and I accidentally bit down on his lower lip. We both stilled, as Aro raised his head, and we stared into each other's eyes.

There was no blood on his lip, whereas I could've sworn I'd bitten down hard enough to break his skin, but I was soon distracted by the fire in his eyes.

"Stay with me," I murmured, and it was not a question. I knew he would.

"Be careful what you wish for, Bella," he murmured back, against my lips, and he leant forward and tumbled me back onto the bed. I watched, my limbs sprawling, as Aro straightened and shrugged off his dark overcoat and suit jacket, before joining me back on the bed. I frowned, about to inquire about why he hadn't removed any other items of clothing, but his lips on mine soon distracted me once more.

He was so passionate and seductive, drawing me into the intimate game of thrust and parry that was the joining of our tongues. His hand drifted down my body, and I cried out into his mouth as it grazed tender skin, sliding down the line of my sternum, caressing first the skin of my collarbone, and down my midriff to my stomach, where he brushed the hem of my vest up, before splaying his hand over my stomach, and kneading the soft flesh. His lips refused to free mine, keeping my attention of the union of our mouths, as I explored every inch of his hot, sweet cavern. The alien, masculine taste of him seeped in, carried on the tip of my tongue, and I felt every muscle in my body tense in sheer want. His lips left mine, as I pressed my head back into the pillows, breathing shallowly now. Aro's lips drifted over my jaw and down my neck, nuzzling the now burning skin, as I ached for his kiss. His hand on my stomach had stilled, and I silently begged him to resume his devilish game of caresses there. But his lips continued down, brushing the skin of my collarbone, and down over my heart, where he paused to passionately kiss the thin membrane of skin that separated him from my sternum, between the 'v' of my breasts. My breathing abruptly seized, as his now warm mouth fastened on the peak of one breast, through the material of my vest, and his other hand travelled up my body, and beneath my vest to gently cup the other one. Both swelled into his touch, as my body burst aflame. The combination of his mouth through the coarse material of my night vest, and his cold, hard hand now caressing, then kneading the achingly swollen flesh of my breast was electrifying. His free hand caressed down over my hips, following the curve of my leg until it reached the knee and he bent it upwards, and shifted so he lay in-between, in the cradle of my hips. My breath hitched, as yearning and need warred with a slight fear of how much he was making me feel. God, I needed him, but when would I be consumed?

He held the power to utterly destroy me, in those knowing dark eyes.

Abruptly a cry erupted from my throat, as his hand reversed direction, sliding down my thigh, his hard lips and hard hands, and even harder body began to move in unison on my still fully-clothed body-

The sound of the police cruiser sounded outside, and we both paused. Downstairs, Charlie had let himself in, as Aro raised his head and we looked at each other. Like deer caught in the headlights, we both listened with bated breath as I heard Charlie tramp up the stairs. A moment later, Aro's weight left my body and I sat bolt upright, flustered and tousled. He retreated to the shadows beside my door, and I quickly lay back down, as my father's footsteps came towards my bedroom. I concentrated on regulating my still elevated breathing, closing my eyes as I waited for the door to open. Finally it did, as Charlie poked his head in, and I felt his gaze on me. I kept up my pretence, until he closed the door, and a second later I heard his bedroom door close. Staring blindly at the white panels of my door, as I sat back up, I sensed another's gaze on me, as my eyes travelled to meet Aro's.

Slowly he walked back towards me, as our eyes remained fixed on one another.

"I should leave," he murmured. "I only wished to make sure you were alright-"

"Don't go," I whispered.

"Bella-"

"Don't leave me," I murmured pleadingly. I was _**never **_the needy type usually, but tonight I needed his cold ice to quench the fire in my body. The fire he had stoked to new heights of desire, heights I had never scaled before.

With a sigh, he seemed to capitulate as he wandered back over to me. He bent his head just enough to kiss my forehead, his hand gently cupping the nape of my neck tenderly. I rested my head on his chest, my head on his left pectoral, when I felt it.

No heartbeat.

What was he?

That thought rang like a refrain in my head, as I felt his lips once again caress my hair, before he tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. I looked into them, and still felt no fear. I would discover his secrets, one way or the other.

"Stay with me," I pleaded once more, and he nodded. He bent his head and kissed me, deeply, wildly, as I moaned and sank into his arms, the danger of discovery only heightening the frenzy growing in my limbs. But for all that, I was tired.

Emotionally and physically it had been a tiring day, so when Aro drew back to lay me down, I couldn't argue. Even though some part of me really wanted him to continue what Charlie had so rudely interrupted. When he stood back up, I clutched at his arm.

Who was this creature, this…impossible, beautiful man who was captivating my heart and my soul?

Aro looked down on me, as he gently pulled the covers back over my body, before he took off his shoes, placed them on the other side of bed, away from the door, swiped his coat and jacket and did the same with them, before he joined me on the bed. His arms came around me, pulling me to him, as I slowly began to sink into slumber, his hand stroking my hair, lulling me into sleep. I rested my head on his hard chest, nestling into his shoulder, when I felt, rather than heard, his whisper in my ear…

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I could not quite believe what had just occurred. Such loss of control was unheard of, at least with me.

I had almost bitten her. But not just that, I had so nearly taken her. Claimed her as my own.

I should have left, should have left the moment her father returned home, but I couldn't. Bella's, _my _Bella's, gentle whisper shackled me to her, a willing captive.

So now, with her in my arms, falling into slumber, where I could not follow, I bent my head and whispered in her ear.

_"Non ti lascerò mai, mia cara. Tu sei la mia vita ora, amore mio."_

As Bella's breathing deepened, and I knew I couldn't leave her, I sighed.

I felt content, for the first time in centuries. I was at peace.

It probably wouldn't last.

Not with Bella around, anyway.

* * *

_**Ok, heads up. I do not speak Italian, I do not read Italian, therefore if there are any Italian speakers out there, and the phrases I will start using are wrong, either grammatically or linguistically, blame Google translator, not me. I'm an innocent bystander.**_

_**In all justice, I couldn't really have these two in bed just yet. I mean it was a bit of a stretch really, imagining Bella not freaking out to find herself waking up with Aro in her room, after the day she's had, and ending up making out with him. To be honest, full-blown sex might have been a bit precipitate and unbelievable.**_

_**So enjoy this…semi-lemon and I promise when I do a lemon scene, it will be well worth the wait. You know the drill by now. R&R!**_

_**On yeah, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. I don't own Twilight, because if I did, I wouldn't have put Bella with that slight numpty-emo-just-plain-idiot-of-a-vampire Edward, and Aro would have been my hero. Heck, I'd have just killed off Bella, and kept Aro for myself. (Shrugs philosophically) meh what can you do?**_

I suppose you might want the English translation of Aro's little phrase.

**Non ti lascerò mai, mia cara. Tu sei la mia vita ora, amore mio"**

I'll never leave you, my dearest. You are my life now, my love. Thank you to Lucyferina for the actual translation, not the bogus one Google gave me!

There you go. A play on one of Edward's line from the film. Except Aro might actually honour this vow…..take notes Eddie!


	12. Meeting Alice, Alec & Felix

Chapter 11

**So glad to see my last update so favourably received. I had half feared, after my promise in 'I Need To Know', that the semi-lemon wouldn't be satisfactory, but heck, you seemed to like it.**

**The next two chapters aren't going to be much Aro/Bella I'm afraid, they're just going to focus on Bella finding out more about Aro. I thought of a nice little twist involving the portrait of the Volturi in the Cullens' home, amongst other things.**

**We'll also meet Alice and/or Felix and Alec. Not decided yet.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Sunlight streaming in through my curtains woke me, as I sat upright. The duvet slid down my waist, as I brushed hair from my eyes. Remnants of an impossible dream remained, clinging to my consciousness, insisting they were real.

I paused, remembering ice-cold flesh and hungry kisses, torturing hands and the hard, solid weight of _him_.

No, it had to have been a dream. Hadn't it?

Exhaling irritably, I threw my legs out of bed, already trying to force the frustrating dream out of my head by recounting everything I had to do that day.

Do the laundry, then that paper due for _Macbeth_, and that essay for Aro….

Just thinking his name sent my temper soaring, as more images swept across my mind. That…._man_ was driving me insane!

He haunted me everywhere it seemed, as I stretched and placed my feet on the floor. And stepped on something smooth and hard, almost making me lose my balance as I tumbled backwards onto the bed. Panting slightly, I sat back up, and more carefully this time stood. Looking down, I saw the small item which gave the distinct lie to my hypothesis that I might not have been dreaming last night.

There was no way that Aro Romero had been in my bedroom last night….

But then why was his hair clip lying on the floor of my room? It wasn't mine, I never wore my hair in clips, and the design and material it was made from was too extravagant to be mine.

As I picked it up, it was as smooth as jet in my palm, etched with a curving design that pressed against my fingers. It was like holding a piece of nothingness, and I knew it would blend in well with his hair.

Then it truly struck me, as I wandered over blindly to my bedroom mirror, and looked up. There, on my neck, just over the artery was a slight bruise, just a reddening mark really but enough to realise that I hadn't been dreaming. As I touched it, the reality crashed down on me.

Aro had been with me last night; he'd stayed with me, held me as I slept.

A slight breeze wafted my hair, as I realised my window was open. I knew I'd shut it last night.

Yet more clues to Aro's appearance in my room.

Thrusting the issue out of my mind, for the moment, I dressed, laid the clip on my desk and wandered downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie had gone fishing again, as his note informed me, and outside the sun was shining.

Wonders would never cease.

After gulping down my cereal, I quickly washed up the bowl and spoon, before lugging my and Charlie's laundry basket down from the landing. As I stuffed it into the washer, and twiddled the dial controls, its vibration filled the air. It was calming, soothing as I turned and leant back against it, staring into space.

My hand went to my neck, fingering the slight bruise, remembering with a shudder his passionate lips on my neck, on my lips, on my breast….

I felt myself blush, as I pushed away from the washer and wandered back into the kitchen. Just for something to do, I rearranged all the cans in the cupboards, and then unstocked and restocked the freezer, before unloading the washer and piling it all into the dryer.

My chores done, I wandered back upstairs and fired up my laptop to write that essay on Macbeth. It only took me half an hour to work out a basic outline, before grabbing my textbook and starting it.

Within an hour I'd got it done, and I stared listlessly at the screen, its heat under my palm. A sensation that inevitably led to memories of the flames that had risen in me the night before.

With a sigh, I pulled forward my science books and started on that blasted essay Aro wanted. But it was impossible to keep my mind focussed, as I blindly typed away.

Why was he hiding from me? Why was he haunting me?

Could it be anything to do with the howling I had been hearing from almost the first night I'd slept here? How did he push that van away? Why did he save me? Why did he kiss me?

Why did he come to me last night? Why did he have no heartbeat?

What was he?

All questions to which I had no answers.

Finally, after I'd gotten rid of everything on my homework schedule, I noticed it was getting on for two in the afternoon. I started, surprised, and my hand jigged the jet hair clasp still on my desk. I stared at it blindly, before I took it in my hand. Glad there was no one around to see me being so stupid, I held it up to my face, feeling its smooth texture against my skin.

Aro's scent washed over me as I inhaled, and I let it soothe me, before in a snap decision, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and secured it with the clasp.

* * *

It was just approaching four o'clock when I happened to look out the porch window and see my Chevy come riding up. Quickly, half hoping and half dreading to see Aro, I slipped out the front door and hurried towards the three figures that now hopped out of the cab.

One I recognised as Alice, dressed exquisitely in blue skinny jeans and a vintage ice-blue camisole and jacket. She smiled at me in a friendly way, and she strode or rather floated forward to meet me. Alec inclined his head, a gentle twinkle in his odd eyes, again clothed stylishly in black slacks and a navy blue pullover. The other who stood beside him I didn't recognise at all, but he was tall and muscles like a statue of Hercules covered most of his body, shrouded by jeans and a black shirt. His hair was short and trimmed, his face full of a brutal kind of beauty, unforgiving and as gentle as rock. He too possessed the same eyes as Alec.

One of the other Romeros perhaps?

"Hey Bella!" Alice called out to me, and she smiled as if we were the best of friends already. I couldn't help but smile back. Her golden eyes were entrancing.

Alec walked forward at the same time. "We thought we'd better get your truck back before school," he said with an ingenuous smile, his youthful face lighting up in the grey afternoon.

"Thanks. Have you seen your uncle lately?" I asked, my eyes straying to the hulking presence beside him who was staring at me oddly.

"No, I haven't," Alec's smile didn't wane, as he handed me back my keys. His hands were cold, as cold as Aro's. I looked at him narrowly, as I noted the similar eerie beauty and pale skin, that he seemed to share with his uncle. And his other relative whose gaze I now returned defiantly. He was very intimidating.

Alice and Alec chuckled, before the other man's cool expression faded into a slight smile. "I'm Felix. This little scamp's older brother," he added genially, and I took his outstretched hand. Again he was cold, colder than ice, and I fought down the urge to shudder.

"Nice to meet you, Felix," I replied, looking at him again. He did look too old to attend Forks High, so that was probably why I hadn't seen him. At this point Alec shoved Felix's shoulder.

"I am NOT a little scamp," he protested petulantly, and Felix growled at him good-naturedly as Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Ignore them, they're just being typical guys," she said, leaning in conspiratorially. I grinned, unable to help myself.

"Are they like this at home?" I asked curiously, as I watched the two boys, or rather man and boy, spar good-naturedly. Alice rolled her eyes again.

"All the time," she muttered. I was beginning to like Alice more and more, as I looked at her heartbreaking beauty. "Glad to hear you didn't get hurt yesterday, Bella."

Her off-hand comment had me staring at her, scrambling to answer. "Like I told your dad, if it hadn't been for Mr Romero, it would have been a whole lot worse," I replied cordially, and as if a switch had been thrown, tension seeped into the atmosphere, as Felix and Alec paused in their sparring and looked at me, whilst Alice frowned.

"What exactly happened, Bella?" she asked innocently enough, but I narrowed my eyes.

"He knocked me out of the way. He got to me so fast, but he was nowhere near me at first. It all happened…inhumanly fast," I replied coolly, as I held up my keys and nodded to the three suddenly tense people in front of me. "Thanks for this, and tell your uncle thanks for the ride yesterday. See you at school, Alice and Alec."

"See you, Bella," Alice called, as I turned my back and hurried into the house. I sensed their eyes on me all the way up the grassy, muddy verge.

* * *

**Next up Bella's conversation with Jacob.**


	13. Jake Tells A Story

Siren Of The Twilight

**Ok, the you-know-what's about to hit the fan!**

* * *

The next morning, I met Mike and the others to go down to La Push.

I still couldn't get my mind off of the events of the day before. Alice, Alec and Felix preyed on my mind almost as much as Aro did. I still wore his clasp in my hair, wondering if he would come back for it. I had actually left my window open last night to see if he would come again, and had woken up disappointed when he did not.

I mentally berated myself for feeling like that as I sat sandwiched between Mike and Jess on the way to First Beach.

The cold Pacific wind whipped across my face as I hopped out of the minivan, the dent from the accident still in place. Tyler was with us today, although he wasn't surfing with the others. Angela kept me company as I watched the others suit up, Jess in a revealing bikini that really didn't suit the wintry weather.

As Angela and I both sat in the back of the minivan and chewed on gummy bears and listened to music, she turned to me.

I'd decided I really liked Angela, so her gentle question after my health didn't annoy me like it might have done if it had been Mike, or Jessica.

"You got your truck back then," she murmured softly, and I nodded.

"Yeah Alice, Alec and Felix drove it over to my place yesterday," I replied, as her eyes widened.

"Wait, Alice _Cullen_? The Romeros?" she sat up and stared at me, and I cursed my thoughtless response as Eric, Jess and Mike all turned to stare at me.

"Yeah. They just dropped it off at my house," I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it. At that Jess merely shrugged with me, and turned back to the difficulty she was having with her wetsuit.

"You should've invited them to come with us," Angela suggested quietly, and I looked at her, as did Eric and Mike.

"No way. Cullens are freaks," Mike muttered, and I stared at him wonderingly.

"You got that right," a voice said, and all of us turned to find three Native American boys come up to us, the tallest of which had spoken. I recognised Jake as he crossed over to me, and I smiled.

Nice to see a friendly face.

"Hey Jake," I muttered, as he smiled back at me, his black eyes friendly and twinkling.

"Hey Bella. How come you didn't phone ahead?" he asked, as he sat down beside me.

"Er…Jake, this is Angela, Eric, Mike and Jess," I quickly introduced him to the others, feeling their stares on me. "I didn't think about it, sorry."

"No biggie. Oh yeah, this is Sam Uley," he pointed to the tall, lanky man standing beside Mike, who'd spoken first. "Embry and Quil."

The other two smiled at me, and I saw the stamp of their common ancestry in their dark hair and tanned skins, so different to our pale ones. All three had long black hair down to their shoulders at least, and warm, friendly eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I nodded once, before turning my attention back to Mike.

"Why do you think the Cullens are freaks, Mike? They seem alright to me. Perhaps I should have invited Alice, and some of the others down here,"

I was getting so sick of people's attitude to the Cullens, and the Romeros. Sure there wasn't something quite right about them, but did anyone actually get to know them?

Mike looked at me like I'd grown two heads and breathed fire, as Jess sniggered and Eric looked disgruntled.

"Someone's got a crush…" I heard Jess mutter in a singsong voice.

"The Cullens and the Romeros don't come here," Sam suddenly interjected, and I stared at him. It was his tone, as if rather than saying they didn't come here out of personal choice, they were _prohibited_. Not allowed. Forbidden.

Awkwardness settled over the group after Sam's pronouncement, until Jess, Eric and Mike grabbed their boards and started for the water. Sam disappeared, whilst Quil and Embry got into conversation with Angela and Tyler.

"Wanna come for a walk?" Jake suddenly asked, and I nodded. Maybe he could shed some light on what Sam had meant when he said the Cullens and the Romeros didn't come to La Push.

* * *

As we walked on the wet, sandy beaches of La Push, and skirted the rock pools at the base of the cliffs, I was very glad I had worn my Wellington boots instead of trainers. It started to rain, go figure, and I pulled the hood of my green rain coat over my hair, as it pelted us. The waves crashed against the shore, driving pieces of driftwood and small pebbles up the sandy dunes. As one large wave came in, I glimpsed Eric, Mike and Jessica riding it in. By the time it hit the shore, Jess was the only one still on her board.

At last, I decided just to bite the bullet and ask Jake the truth. He walked beside me, silent and thoughtful, as I turned to him.

"What did Sam mean when he said the Cullens don't come here?" I asked him, pretending to ask an innocuous question.

"Oh, that," Jake smirked once self-deprecatingly. "we're not really supposed to talk about it."

"You can tell me. I can keep a secret," I replied, smiling up at him. I wondered if I could do to him what Aro could so easily do to me.

It would either work or I'd end up looking like an idiot.

So I tried to looking up at him pleadingly from under my lashes, and he stared at me.

"Alright. Well, let's sit down over here," he nodded to a couple of logs strewn in between two large boulders, sheltered from the elements.

Once we were sat down, Jake faced me. "Really it's just like this old, scary story," he said jokingly.

"Go on. I love scary stories," I replied, smiling at him encouragingly. "I want to know."

Correction: _I needed to know_.

"Ok, did you know Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" he asked me, and I shook my head.

"That's the legend of our tribe," Jake continued. "The Cullens are supposedly descended from this, like, enemy clan. My great-grandfather; the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so in exchange for staying off our lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces," he finished, pointing to me.

"I thought they just moved here?" I asked.

"Or moved back," Jake countered with an ingenuous smile, joking and light-hearted.

"And what are they really?" I asked, my heart pounding. Jake's smile turned sarcastic.

"Vampires," he said in a mock-scary tone, before laughing. I laughed with him, faking it as my heart continued to race. "Dad doesn't really like us talking about it. Charlie nearly flipped when some of us stopped going to the hospital when Dr Cullen started working there."

"And the Romeros? Why are they not allowed?" I asked, watching intently. Jake shrugged.

"Who knows? It's just a story, Bella," he said, brushing it off as he stood up. "Come on, let's go."

With a sigh, I followed him, my mind whirring.

* * *

Back at home, I had my shower before I sat down at my laptop and brought up Google. I only had an hour before Charlie came home and he was taking me out to the diner tonight.

I typed in 'Quileute Legends' into the search engine, and found what I wanted. The original legend Jake had told me, about the 'Cold Ones'.

Well that certainly matched up. But could Aro, and the Cullens be vampires?

I considered all I knew about them: abnormally pale skin, even by my standards, odd eyes which now I thought about it could be the result of contact lenses; the Cullens had gold eyes though. Supernatural reflexes and strength, no heartbeat, eerie beauty and grace and…the way Aro spoke. It was so sophisticated and articulate, as though he **was** from another time.

The picture that had finished loading onto the screen caught my attention, as I scrolled through image after image of gruesome Native American Indian paintings of fanged monsters devouring humans. It didn't seem to gel with the Cullens though, although that legend about them still hung in my mind. Flicking back to Google, my fingers only hesitated for a second before typing in 'vampire'.

After trawling through all the stuff from the movies, books, make-up companies and Gothic interest sites, I found a likely-looking one.

Vampire A-Z.

The first link I clicked on brought up the _Nosferatu_, a gruesome blood-drinker from Eastern Europe that crept into humans' bedrooms at night and drank their blood. Most examples seemed to be legends about women who came back from the dead to haunt the living, or suicides. They seemed to be little more than warnings against suicides, or to explain high infant mortality rates in the Middle Ages, or an excuse for men to commit infidelity.

I rolled my eyes.

But at last, I reached the bottom of the website, and only two links remained. The first, _Stregoni benefici_, which had very little to say other than it was an Italian vampire that was scourge of all evil vampires.

The second, _The Volturi_, was a little more interesting. I settled down to read.

_Of all the dark creatures to stalk our world, and its shadows, these are the most dangerous. An infernal coven of three, these dark brothers have lived for millenia, and care little for human life. They appear in the guise of pale-skinned, beautiful humans with supernatural gifts of speed and strength, alongside devilish arts of omniscience. Believed to have originated in Volterra, Italy the Volturi are rumoured to have been driven from the city in the early 16__th__ century, during the time of the Renaissance by St Marcus, who lost his life to the scourge. _

_However legend has told that the so-called saviour of Volterra was a vampire himself, and merely helped his brothers to hide beneath the city, safe from exposure. Together, the three govern over the vampire covens, ensuring order and obedience to their whims, whilst adding to their coven of gifted vampires._

After reading for so long, I quickly decided most of it was ludicrous. Although…

The Romeros were from Italy. They'd only moved here a few months ago, and the rest of it did fit. They were pale-skinned, beautiful, supernaturally strong and fast, but omniscience?

A second later, I laughed to myself. How screwy was I getting, thinking about vampires?

They couldn't be, stuff like that just didn't exist.

I fingered the hair clasp holding my pony in place, thinking hard, trying to talk myself out of what my instincts were screaming was true, when I scrolled down and stopped.

Dead.

There, in a painting under which was the legend : _I tre fratelli scuri del Volturi_, was Aro!

I knew him anywhere. He was stood on a marble balcony, overlooking a bacchanalian party scene, where humans drank and lolled about on couches with beautiful women. Aro was stood, in a slim coat of some gilded cream, almost white material, in knee breeches and long hose, with a fluffy muslin shirt and stock, looking down imperiously on the humans below. He wore a 'V' shaped pendant around his neck, his dark hair swept back at the sides, achingly familiar. Beside him stood a tall blonde, handsome and cold, haughtily surveying the scene below the balcony, clothed in a light gold, and a darker hair, older-looking man in bronze attire. They were all pale-skinned, eerily beautiful and red-eyed.

Something blue contacts would hide, I realised, making the eye look almost lavender.

Then something else caught my eye which had me almost hyperventilating. Dr Cullen stood there, leaning against a pillar in the foreground, his eyes cast down, in respect or something else I didn't know. He was clothed in a dark green coat, and cream waistcoat, breeches and hose, and his eyes were golden. His golden hair was slightly wavier and longer than it was now, and my heart pounded as my eyes were drawn back to Aro's red ones.

All the words from the website crowded into my head, as his eyes seemed to mock me, cold and pitiless.

Undead. Aro had no heartbeat.

Speed. He'd reached me before Tyler's van crushed me from the other side of the parking lot.

Strength. He'd pushed the van away with his hand, leaving a dent the size of his fist there. My memory flashed in front of me, and I felt dizzy, but the clarity refused to wane.

Cold-skinned. Every time we had touched, from that first day we met, in that lane and he had held my hand. His lips on my skin, on my lips, on my body.

Immortal. If this painting was anything to go by, painted in the 1800s by an unknown artist, then he had to be. He was a Volturi…

Drank blood. Vampire. Volturi. Immortal. Strength. Speed. Beauty. Undead.

Aro was a vampire.

* * *

**Heehee Aro's in for it now!**

**Please R&R! I'm on a roll, two chapters in one night! **


	14. Too Much Sun Is Not A Good Thing

Chapter 13

**Ok, one more chapter of none Aro/Bella, and then it'll be normal service, I promise!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bella's POV **

I woke up Monday morning, with dread in my heart. It felt like heavy chains were dragging on my limbs as I pulled myself from my bed, and dressed for school.

One question plagued my mind continuously.

How was I going to face him?

How did one go about telling their temp Biology teacher that one knew they were a vampire?

I was quiet at breakfast, and Charlie obviously picked up on it.

"Everything ok, Bells?" he asked me over our cereal. I'd taken to forcing Charlie to eat muesli at least once a week, and it was 'Muesli Monday' as I jokingly referred to it. Or 'Mush Monday' as Charlie preferred to term it.

"Fine, Dad. Just dandy," I replied shortly, moodily poking my food around its bowl, my tone acerbic. We lapsed back into silence, silence I was glad for.

* * *

I pulled into the Forks High parking lot, and got out into warm sunshine. I grimaced, wondering if Aro would be here after all. After all, didn't vampires avoid the sun?

At least that was what every single myth and movie about them said anyway.

But as I walked in to school surrounded by students in shorts and t-shirts, I couldn't see Aro's, or the Cullens' cars.

And sure enough, when the dreaded Biology class came around, _he_ wasn't there. A sub had us copying notes out of our textbooks for two hours. I stared out the window, absently flicking a lock of my hair around, as my mind wandered over the absence of the Cullens, and _him_. I tapped my pen against my notebook, blindly staring down at the neatly written jumble of letters that was my handwriting.

Why wasn't he here?

He _should_ be here. I _wanted_ him to be here. Not that I was looking forward to our little talk. Or its likely aftermath.

A shudder passed down my spine, as I imagined what might happen. Would he kill me? Or….

Memories of that night he came to me resurfaced, and I felt a blush heat my skin.

"You ok, Bella?" Eric leaned across to me, solicitousness ingrained on his face. I wanted to roll my eyes heavily. I shrugged and looked away, back out to the golden sunshine gilding the sodden green and brown of the forest outside.

At lunch I followed everyone else outside to the quad, which was usually too wet and cold for anyone to eat in, as people reclined on the dry grass and benches, stripping off to their vests and t-shirts. It wasn't that hot.

I didn't follow the trend, only taking my jacket off and slumping down beside Jess and Angela. Both had stripped off to their camisoles, and Jess leaned back, soaking up the sun whilst I picked at my lunch.

With one last shred of hope, I glanced around the quad, looking for Aro, his niece and nephew, or the Cullens.

No shows.

Disappointment filled me, something I didn't want to look too closely at, as I looked down. Jess obviously caught me looking, because she turned interested eyes to me.

"The Cullens aren't here. Whenever the weather's good, Mr and Mrs Cullen pull them out for, like, camping and hiking and stuff. I tried that with my parents not even close," she moaned, pouting slightly. I stared at her, thinking hard.

Was it to avoid the sunlight?

"What about the Romeros?" I asked, trying to pass it off as mere curiosity. It seemingly worked, since Jess just shrugged.

"I heard Mr Romero's caught cold. He'll probably be back tomorrow. Alec and Jane will have gone with the Cullens. Good riddance, I still haven't got that stupid essay done yet," she said dismissively, closing her eyes and arching her neck back. I looked across at Angela, and saw her excitement.

"What's up Angela?" I asked, deciding to let her say what she needed. A huge smile broke across her face, and I smiled back, glad to have something to distract me from my thoughts.

"Eric and I are going to the dance!" she squealed, and I laughed with her. "I asked him, and he said yes!"

"That's great, Angela. Who you going with, Jess?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mike. He asked me yesterday," she said, sitting up. Abruptly she looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "I thought he was going to ask you, but…it's not going to be awkward is it?"

"Nope. Zero weirdness. I'm going to Jacksonville next weekend anyway," I lied quickly, the exact same one I'd told Mike the last he asked me.

"I wish you didn't have to go out of town," Angela sighed, and I pretended to smile sadly at her.

"We should go into Port Angeles tomorrow night before all the good dresses are gone." Jess cut across her, an excited smile dawning across her face.

"Port Angeles?" I asked, "I'll come."

After the events of today, it would be a welcome distraction.

"Sure, whatever," Jess shrugged, and suddenly her face lit up as she sat bolt upright and waved madly. "Damon! Over here!"

I looked around, and saw a tall, good-looking boy of about seventeen come striding across to us confidently. He had sable waves of jet black hair, framing a tanned face and body which sported rippling muscles hidden by a black rugby shirt and shorts. He looked….European.

Greek maybe?

"Hey, Jess," he said, a friendly smile showing off ice-white teeth. I started at his accent. American, with just a hint of Italian. "Hey Ang."

"This is Bella Swan. Y'know Chief Swan's dau-"

"Yeah, I know. The Chief's daughter right? You're quite the celebrity," he cut across Jess as he extended his hand to me. I took it, and was startled by the strength in his fingers.

"Not really," I shrugged, as I found myself bristling at his tone. I didn't like it.

"I heard about the accident last week. You ok?" he asked me, trying to be solicitous, as I stared at him hard.

"Fine, if people would just stop going on about it," I replied quietly, glad when Jess turned back to her sunbathing and Ang delved into our English assignment. Now I just wished he would disappear too. I had much more important things on my mind. "How come I haven't seen you around?" I asked, more out of politeness than anything else.

"I'm anaemic. Get tired a lot," he shrugged, as I stared at his muscles.

"Doesn't leave much time for bodybuilding I'd guess," I replied sceptically, and as he opened his mouth to reply the bell rung. "Saved by the bell," I muttered as I gathered up my stuff, and hurried to my next class.

* * *

Finally the last bell rang, and I swiped up my bag to rush to my truck. I was feeling inordinately frustrated, and I could feel the tears beginning to prick my eyes.

Why did I feel so frustrated?

I dug my hands into my eyes, leaning my head on the steering wheel. It was warm from being in the sun all day, and I found it soothing. Until I realised I desired something else to soothe me.

I wanted cool skin and strong hands to wipe away the frustration, and the confusion.

I knew Aro was a vampire, knew he drank human blood to sustain himself, but where did that leave me?

What did he want from me? Could I let go the fact he was technically a murderer?

Even more questions to replace the ones I had answered, except these couldn't be answered by a book or a website.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the window, and I looked up. Damon stood outside my window, and I reluctantly rolled my window down. For some reason, Damon just rubbed me up the wrong way. There was something about him that made me…uneasy.

"What's up?" I asked him shortly, just as he opened his mouth.

"Heard you were going into Port Angeles with Jess and Ang tomorrow night. You got a date for the prom?" he asked, and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"No, you asking?" I replied, wanting to knock it on the head if he was going to ask me.

"Maybe," Damon smiled. "You game?"

The predatory way he smiled at me, exposing his white teeth made me shudder, and I was suddenly glad we were in a crowded parking lot. Something told me he wasn't quite…right.

"I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend, so no I'm not game," I told him coolly, as I started my truck. He reached an arm in and placed his hand over mine on the steering wheel, and I flinched back.

"Sure I can't persuade you otherwise?" he asked me, but I shook my head.

"Sure you can't. See you around, Damon," I told him, putting my Chevy into gear. Damon removed his hand and moved back, but his smile had disappeared.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Bella," he said ominously, as I reversed and drove away, fighting back shivers.

* * *

That night I made Charlie and I fried chicken and Mexican rice for dinner, and as we sat down I broached the subject of tomorrow night.

"Dad, Ang and Jess are going into Port Angeles tomorrow night to pick out dresses for the dance. Ok if I go with them?" I asked, just I picked up another forkful of rice and chicken. Charlie looked up from his dinner for a second.

"You hate dancing," he said simply. I shrugged.

"_I'm _not going to the dance. They just want my opinion. Y'know girlie stuff," I said, inwardly cringing. Charlie looked nonplussed for a second, before nodding.

"Oh. Right. Girlie stuff," he muttered. "Just be back by a reasonable hour."

"Sure thing," I replied, and we lapsed back into silence.

After doing the dishes, I escaped back to my room.

* * *

That night, I stood in the centre of my bedroom, and looked out at the moonlight. It was a full moon tonight.

With a sigh, I turned away and undid the hair clasp that held my hair in place, caressing its smooth jetty texture in my palm. After a second I slid it under my pillow, as I settled in sleep.

It was too hot. I tossed for a moment before admitting defeat and pacing to the window. If I couldn't have ice-cold skin to cool me, then the night breeze would have to do.

I breathed freer, as I felt the cool breeze caress my bare skin. I wore this loose white shift thing Renee had brought for me from Victoria's Secrets, and had sneaked into my luggage from home.

It was cooler than my usual sweats and vest, and it felt good, feeling the linen float around me. My hair was loose around my shoulders, and my dewed skin slowly cooled.

Where was Aro tonight? Was he really ill, at home, or did vampires even get ill?

Stupid thought. Of course they didn't.

Looking out over the street, I experienced again that same desire, that same frustration that he wasn't here with me. Now.

Finally, after leaning against my window jamb for a little while, I went back to bed.

* * *

_Earlier that same day…._

**Aro's POV**

I kept to the shadows as we stalked our prey. It was bright sunlight back in Forks, so we and the Cullens had taken this time to hunt. Not the same prey obviously.

Alec and Demetri were beside me, as we shadowed the footsteps of a drunken youth in ragged clothes.

He was homeless, with no-one to miss him. I had penetrated his mind earlier that day, when I had 'accidentally' bumped into him for a moment.

My Guard and I were hunting in one of the northern most cities, far from Forks.

I couldn't get my mind off of Bella. I worried about her, prayed to the pagan gods of my human youth that she remain unharmed whilst I was not there to guard her. Prayed the vermin would not try to take her whilst I was not there.

I knew it would not. It wanted revenge upon me, wanted me to be there when it killed her. So it could reap its reward in seeing me destroyed by the death of another loved one, even as it sated its own bloodlust.

My brothers grew uneasy. They wanted me home, in Volterra. But I would not return, until Sulpicia's death was avenged, and Bella safe. Perhaps not even then…

I knew the penalty, knew what would happen if Caius and Marcus discovered her. I didn't know what would happen if she discovered my secret. The future was veiled, and the fact I did not know my own mind.

On one hand I wished to kill her, to take her blood which I so lusted after. On the other, I loved her, needed her, and slowly my savage predatory self was being suppressed, or rather turned to a new lust.

I wanted to make Bella Swan mine.

And I would, once she found out my secret.

Ahead of me, Demetri and Alec had subdued the human, and I slowly walked out of the shadows. He looked up at me, kneeling, a drugged haze over his eyes.

Sighing, I let my baser self take over. "Alec, block his senses. I don't fancy bringing the entirety of the Seattle Police Department down on our heads while he screams," I ordered, and Alec bowed his head.

"Yes, Master," he muttered, and he closed his eyes. A second later, I felt his gift snake its way through the human's system, and I stepped up to him.

Demetri growled, and I glanced at him. "Now, now Demetri. We shouldn't play with our food all the time," I told him, smiling a mirthless smile before bending my head to the human's neck.

As soon as I bit down, I felt the human's blood seep into my mind as he collapsed into my arms, his senses cut off so he didn't even know he was dying.

His blood was hot and sweet and fresh, tinged with narcotics and alcohol, bitterly pungent on my tongue.

Memories flowed into my mind. The boy's name was Jack Spencer, and he was originally from Oregon. His parents had died in a car crash when he was four, and he'd moved from group home to group home until he'd reached eighteen, when he went out on the streets and started taking drugs. A story I had seen far too many times, when I fed.

It was my blessing and my curse, to be able to see every thought a person has ever had…and to witness a person's life as they died in my arms.

Abruptly, I felt his heart fail and I pushed him away from me, just another victim, one of many down the centuries.

A moment later, I saw Bella lying there, her beautiful limbs askew, her eyes wide and glassy, empty of life. Her skin drained of life and blood.

I swallowed, and gestured towards it dismissively. "Dispose of it."

* * *

After I had fed, I ran back to Forks to ease the lingering niggle of doubt that had, until now, never bothered me when I killed.

I _needed _to see Bella, to know she was well. I knew Alice would have contacted me if something were to happen to her, but she also couldn't always see the werewolf.

Carlisle and I had discussed her ability at length, and we theorised Alice could only see what she was familiar with. She had been human, so she could see them. She was a vampire, and she could see us better, due to having memories of being a vampire. She had never been a werewolf, so she could not see it clearly at all, or Bella if her destiny became entwined with the werewolf's. It became a haze to her.

Pity.

We would have found it long ago, if she could see him clearly.

So far we had only narrowed it down to the school population, but my time there was quickly running out. The Biology teacher, Mr Molina, was returning next week, and Friday was to be my last day.

We had to find it soon.

* * *

It was night by the time I returned to Forks, and I ran straight to Bella's house. There was no sign of the werewolf, no trace of its scent.. With a sigh of relief, I swung up to her open window.

She lay on her bed, the covers only reaching to her waist, her torso tantalisingly displayed in a white nightgown, her hair splayed over the pillows.

She looked like a princess out of one of those ridiculous mortal fairy tales.

Her red lips made me want to lean over her and kiss them, to feel their warmth leach into my own.

But I didn't. I settled for standing in the shadows of a corner of her room, watching her as she breathed, slept, dreamed where I could not.

The night passed, and I would never tire of watching her sleep. Suddenly she stirred, and my name dropped from her lips.

"Aro…"

I stiffened, as she sat bolt upright.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was having the strangest dream.

_I stood in a forest clearing, the sun streaming in, and I distantly heard voices calling my name._

_Charlie. Mike. Jake. Edward._

_All were calling my name, and I shivered. Suddenly I felt eyes on me, and I turned to see Aro step from the shadows, his eyes aglow with a ruby blood shine, his dark hair loose and magnificent. He wore a black suit, tailored and stylish, the shirt done up all the way, and a 'V' shaped pendant hung from around his neck. He smiled, and his teeth sparkled invitingly in the gloom. Behind him stood Alec, Jane, Felix and several others I did not know, and two I recognised from the painting. Aro caught my attention again, and he held out his hand to me._

"_Come to me, Bella," he said, and his voice was soft and gentle like a lullaby. _

"_Bella, no!" I heard Jake cry, and I turned around again to see my friend behind me. He abruptly collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain, but as I rushed to help, his form transmuted into that of a wolf. He leapt to his feet and growled, as Mike, Charlie and Edward rushed into the clearing._

_To my surprise, Edward seemed almost human, even though I knew he wasn't. _

_He held out his hand to me._

"_Bella, you know this isn't right. Come back to us," he said, and his voice was as inviting as Aro's. Charlie stepped forward, and his expression was pleading._

"_Come back, before its too late," he whispered, and my heart contracted at the look on his face._

"_Come back before its too late," Mike echoed, yet his face was blank._

_I felt Aro's cool breath on my neck, and felt myself automatically relaxing against him. And I knew what would come out of my mouth._

"_It's already too late," I whispered, as I let Aro's arms trap my waist, and pull my back against his torso. Even as my neck arched upwards, and I felt his teeth shear into my skin, I felt content. Right._

_I was where I belonged._

I woke up with a gasp, Aro's name on my lips. My eyes snapped open, and I saw him standing there, in his dark glory, his dark, beloved glory and I sat up.

"Aro…?" I called, and I went to turn my light on, but when I turned back, the lamp gently illuminating the room.

He was gone.

Had I been imagining it, in my wishful thinking? Or had he been here, and used his speed to hide himself?

I had to be imagining it. I had to be. I lay back, and turned the light off, placing my hand on my forehead and staring up at the ceiling.

A moment later I exhaled, and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

**Next up it'll be Bella and Aro's big confrontation. **

**Now, just in case I get any grief over this, I decided to show Aro feeding because I feared I was making him too soft. He needed to regain his edge as it were, and he still is the predator, a Volturi, and not about to convert to vegetarianism anytime soon. But the fact he's seeing Bella when he kills is interesting.**

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R!**


	15. Close Encounters

Chapter 14

**Ok, even I'm excited by this chapter. Big confrontation time!!**

**Anyone else excited by the fact New Moon is out on DVD in two weeks' time?! Aro fest! I am just going to sit and watch the Volturi scenes over and over again, rather than actually watch the whole thing, I think. It used to be like that with Carlisle, but….I've finally seen the light. Bring on the vampire mafia!**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The next day seemed to crawl by at school, as I stared at the clock in every lesson. Aro still wasn't back at work, and the sun continued to shine for a second day.

That had to be a first.

Finally, the last bell rung and I dumped my Chevy at home, Jess following me in her car, a slightly beaten up white Cadillac.

I threw my stuff in my room, quickly popped some leftover pie into the oven for Charlie, wrote him a quick note, grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

I only tripped over once.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I was hunting with Felix and Demetri through the undergrowth, searching for the traces of the werewolf, when my cell buzzed in my jacket pocket.

I sighed. I really hated newfangled technology.

Holding my hand up to halt my two Guards, I flipped the infernal thing open and raised it to my ear.

"Alice?" I asked, already knowing who it would be. Her bell-like voice came over the line, slightly tinny in my ears.

"It's Bella. She's gone off to Port Angeles, and I can't see exactly what happens, but it'll be bad. You need to get over there," she said hurriedly, and I froze.

"Any sign of our furry friend?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Demetri stuck by my side, calmly awaiting my order. Felix was already itching to go.

"It's a little blurry, so I'd say it's a definite possibility," she replied. "Just hurry up!"

"Yes ma'am," I muttered wryly, inwardly shaking my head at the little pixie's insolence. It was amusing to say the least. I shut the cell, and turned to my two Guards. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Master," they replied, as they turned tail and began to run, and I followed. I prayed we'd get to her in time. I distantly heard Demetri ringing in Jane and Alec, as Carlisle brought his Mercedes around. I thanked him with a look, slipping into the front seat.

"Er, Master?" Felix began nervously.

"What?" I barked, putting the car into gear.

"Sure you wouldn't like me to drive?" he asked, nervously, as I stared at him. A moment later he subsided. "Or not."

Carlisle stepped up to the driver's window, and I rolled it down.

"Go get her, Aro. Bring her back safely," he said, with an understanding look in his ochre eyes.

"I plan to," I muttered, before rolling the window back up as he disappeared at a run into the forest. As I smashed my foot down on the accelerator, I watched in my rearview mirror as Alec, Felix, Demetri and Jane simultaneously reached for their seatbelts.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and leant my head back against the wall of the dress shop, my book abandoned in my lap. I was busy staring into space as Jess and Angela tried on dress after dress, my mind a million miles away.

Or rather a few miles away in a foggy little town called Forks, just off the Calawah River.

I couldn't get my mind off of him, where he was, what he was doing.

I'd hoped coming to Port Angeles with Jess and Angela might alleviate my obsession with Aro Romero, particularly after that dream last night.

I shuddered, my mind already descending into a giddy daydream, as I dimly registered Angela and Jess slipping from the changing room once more.

"Bella, what d'you think?" Angela asked me, and I blinked, hastily refocusing.

"What?" I blurted out distractedly, and mentally winced.

"The dress! What do you think?" Jess replied impatiently, and I dutifully ran my eyes over both of them.

Jess's newest try-on was a deep pink, with a plunging neckline, and decorative buckles on the neck straps. Angela's was far more tasteful, a soft lavender halterneck, with decorative beading on the bodice.

"Yeah. Great. You look good," I rattled off the compliments, hoping it would allay them so I could sink back into my thoughts.

It didn't work this time.

"You said that about, like, the last five dresses so…" Jess trailed off meaningfully, before returning her eyes to her image in the mirror.

"I thought they were all pretty good," I lied, looking down to avoid their eyes. I hated shopping; this had been a stupid idea. There was no way frills and satin gloves were going to take my mind off of Aro, and the conundrum I faced.

Angela seemed to pick up on my dilemma, as she smiled sympathetically at me. "You're not really into this, are you?" she said quietly, coming over to stand beside me as Jess fussed in the mirror.

"No, not really. I might go and…take a walk around the Boardwalk," I said, standing up and hefting my bag onto my shoulder. Angela smiled and touched my arm.

"I'm sure whatever you're worrying about, it'll all work out," she said softly, and I smiled at her, inwardly uneasy.

"See you guys later," I muttered, throwing Angela a grateful smile, and Jess a friendly one. She barely noticed my disappearance as I left the dress store, and wandered out onto the Port Angeles streets.

As I walked, I thought.

Aro was a vampire. I knew that, had long stopped even attempting to deny it or think my way around it.

So where did that leave me?

He killed people to survive, he was a murderer but could I really hold that against him? Yes, he killed my kind but he only did it to survive, not for pleasure. At least I hoped he didn't.

Did he want to kill me? Was I just food to him? Why was he even here in the first place?

Why did he save me from that van? It was almost as if he knew that I might find out what he was, so why didn't he just let me die? There were numerous times where he had me alone, and he could've ended it. The memory of that night he came to my room was a sharp remainder of how vulnerable I had been with him, several times.

Why didn't he kill me?

My head was beginning to ache, as I ran around in mental circles, thinking, thinking, thinking.

Frustration and anger filled me. Why was I even obsessing over this? Over _him_?

If I had any sense, if I was smart, I would stay away from him, and run as far as I could from _him _and his seductive charms. Was that what he was doing to me?

Seducing me into a sense of safety with him, and then he'd kill me?

_Or was it something more?_ So whispered my heart, but I couldn't credit it. I wasn't anything special; I wasn't anything…just human. I wasn't beautiful or incredibly smart or witty. Or desirable.

Why was he doing this?

Sighing, I tried to drive him from my mind as I absentmindedly entered a bookshop. To my slight surprise it was a Native American Indian specialist, and I skimmed through books without really noticing what I was reading.

A familiar picture caught my eye, and I stared at it. A fanged monster stood hunched over, wriggling terrified stick humans in its clawed hands as it held them above its mouth……

"_It's already too late," I whispered, as I let Aro's arms trap my waist, and pull my back against his torso. Even as my neck arched upwards, and I felt his teeth shear into my skin, I felt_-

"Hey miss, are you looking for anything in particular?" a polite, husky voice murmured from behind me as I jumped out of my memories, and turned to find the store owner standing behind me. "I was going to shut up shop if you were gonna buy anything…" he trailed off, and I smiled slightly.

"No, sorry," I murmured, sliding the book I had been perusing back into its place. I noticed it was dark outside, as I left, and pulled my coat around me against the chill in the wind. Dark clouds had gathered overhead, and the streetlamps illuminated the road in short spats of circular light, some of them flickering. I hurried along, my head bowed against the wind, as I headed towards the restaurant where I was meeting Jess and Angela.

I must have taken a wrong turn, because when I looked up, I had clearly wandered into a rough part of town. The buildings were ramshackle, and the streetlamps were flickering and clearly in need of maintenance.

My mind whirled, and I realised I was completely lost.

"Hey hon, you lost?" someone yelled over to me, and I turned to find a gang of youths in hooded tops and Nikes swigging beers by the corner of the road. Feeling their eyes on me, on my face, I shivered and quickly started walking, deciding to ignore them.

Taking the next turning, I found myself in an open area, between an alley and another road, one I was sure led back to the main areas in Port Angeles.

Reassured, I set off, until I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

I stopped, but they kept on coming.

I looked behind, and spotted two of the youths from before, and I quickly hurried on, but when I looked up I saw the rest of them come out of the alley, laughing and jeering.

I stopped, my heart pounding as fear crept in, before I forced myself to calm.

"Hey darlin', that wasn't very polite back there," one of them called out, but I ignored him.

"What's the rush? Why don't you hang out here with us?" another yelled, but I tried to ignore them. Once I got into the better lit areas I'd be alright.

Until I felt someone grab my arm and I was pulled around and into the face of one of the youths. His face was round and youthful, yet deformed by his bloodshot eyes and the smell of alcohol that blew into my face, insipid and nauseating.

"Are you deaf?" he almost bellowed into my face. I recoiled, automatically jerking my knee up in defence. It impacted with his groin, and he released me with a groan of pain.

Jeering laughs filled the air, as I stumbled backwards into the arms of another lout who held me tightly around the waist.

"You're pretty," he muttered, and I shuddered again.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled, and I instinctively threw my head back into his face, smashing his nose. He let me go with a yelp, as I stumbled away from him, and the others, searching for a way out. The back of my head stung, and I dazedly thought how typical it would be for me to get a concussion from backwards head butting a drunk.

Suddenly I heard the sound of squealing brakes as, in my peripheral vision, a familiar black Mercedes fishtailed around the corner and swerved in-between me and the gang of drunken youths.

I was knocked to the floor by the movement, as the car squealed to a halt, the gang of youths jumping back in dismay, and crying out.

On the cold ground, I shivered, fear creeping in again as a familiar figure stepped from the driver's side, and four others slid from the car.

"Jane, see to Bella," I heard _his_ voice speak in the suddenly silent road, as the blonde girl rushed to my side. This was real, _he _was here.

I automatically scooted back when I saw her red eyes. "Easy, Bella," she said soothingly, placing a cold hand on my arm. She helped me to stand, as Aro came towards me.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked me, a desperate tone in his voice as I just stared at him. After a minute, he pushed me towards the car. "Get in."

I did, sliding into the front passenger seat, still dazed from my sudden rescue.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I let loose an animalistic snarl as I fishtailed around the corner, and saw _my_ Bella surrounded by those drunks. As I swerved the car in-between them and her, I almost leapt from the vehicle, bloodlust painting my vision red. I was dimly aware of my Guard joining me, as I stared down the nearest drunken youth.

"Jane, see to Bella," I barked, and I felt the little vampire leave my side to go to Bella. Her heartbeat was strong and racing, and I could smell the adrenaline spicing her blood, making its seductive scent rise even more potently than before.

The drunks had dispersed, running and tripping over themselves to get away from us, and I smiled grimly before I went to Bella's side. I was filled with overriding emotion, needing to know she was unharmed.

If they had harmed her….

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her, and I felt her eyes on mine, on my crimson orbs. I hadn't put in my contacts, and I knew Jane hadn't either. None of us had.

Her face was worryingly blank as she just stared at me, and I worried she'd hit her head and gone into shock. Taking her elbow, I pushed her towards the car. "Get in."

She didn't need to see what was going to happen next.

As soon as she had slid into the front passenger seat, I rejoined my Guard in front of the car.

Contrary to Alice's assertions, I could neither smell nor see any trace of the werewolf, but I was still determined to get Bella out of here as quickly as possible.

I placed my hand on Demetri's shoulder. "You know what to do," I told him, and he nodded. "Show them what happens when a human crosses the Volturi."

"Yes, Master. Come on, Felix. There's plenty for the both of us," he joked with the giant, as Felix grinned at him. I shook my head mock-sternly.

"So bloodthirsty," I muttered, before glancing at Jane. She was staring at the car, and I was surprised to see the concern on her youthful face. When she turned back to me, the concern morphed into vengeful fury. "Now, now Jane. Try not to make too much of a mess," I tutted, smiling once before I kissed her on the forehead and walked back towards the car.

My Guard raced out of sight, already on the trail of those impudent humans who thought they could take what was mine. _Mine_.

Already the fury rose again, and I wanted nothing more than to join them, but that was no behaviour befitting one of my rank. They would be punished.

Still, I had to drive faster than normal just to fight the urge to turn back, as I forced myself to concentrate on the sound of Bella's breathing to calm myself down.

She was silent, her gaze fixed on my face, and I couldn't look at her as I raced out of Port Angeles.

"How…? How did-" she began, but trailed off when she noticed our direction. "Wait, my friends are waiting for me!"

"I need to get you out of here," I replied, my voice calm, belying the storm raging beneath my veneer.

"Aro, you can't just appear out of nowhere and whisk me away!" she was quickly regaining her own calm, and it helped me hold onto mine.

"Yes, I can," I snarled back, accelerating out onto the main road, and into the traffic.

"Whoa, you need to slow down," she muttered, holding onto the door. I felt her eyes flick to me, and she frowned. "Put your seatbelt on."

I was mentally brought up short by her unexpected, slightly inane comment. Put my seatbelt on?

"Bella, kindly do not try to tell me to do something you haven't done yourself," I replied, glancing down at her own undone seatbelt. She glared at me, her pert nose in the air before she curtly did hers up. I sighed, amused by her stubbornness but it alas didn't do much to calm me further.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After our little spat, silence descended once more, as the issue of Jess and Angela faded into the back of my mind, at the sensation of once more being in such close proximity to _him_.

We pulled out of the main traffic, and onto a deserted road leading back to Forks. I felt his gaze on me once more, and I suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"How did you find me?" I asked, transferring my eyes to his once more. His narrowed, and I glared at him pointedly.

"A little…pixie told me," he finally said and I wanted to snarl in frustration.

"We can't keep going on like this. You need to give me some answers," I replied shortly, and Aro faced forward, his beautiful face cold.

"I need do nothing," he replied coolly, and I felt irrational anger sweep through me. He was a _vampire_ for chrisssake! I wanted to scream it at him. I wanted him to know I knew.

"Stop the car," I said, putting as much command as I could muster into my voice.

No answer.

"Stop the car!" I reiterated, and when he merely shook his head, his eyes refusing to meet mine, well that just annoyed me even more.

So I did something very, very stupid.

I opened the passenger door, unhooked my seatbelt and let myself fall sideways out the car and onto the tarmac. Aro must have anticipated my actions, because the car had slowed down just enough that I would avoid injuries worse than some scrapes and bruises.

I rolled and rolled, feeling the cold against my skin as I halted. Groaning, I heard the Mercedes' brakes squeal, as I got to my feet, aching.

Not your best idea, Bells.

That thought was reinforced when I saw Aro's furious look as he got out of the car, but I was just as enraged by his refusal to tell me what I wanted to know.

What I _needed_ to know.

I strode towards him at the same time, furious, but I gasped as he seemed to flit forward and I felt his hands around my waist, manhandling me around towards the car. I fought him, fought uselessly against his strength, pounding on his stone chest with my fists.

"Do you have a death wish, Bella?" he said silkily in my ear, and despite myself I shivered. "Why must you be the most difficult woman alive?"

"Why won't you tell me what I want to know?" I demanded back, my voice rising in pitch as all my frustration and my anger rose, bubbling to the surface.

"There is nothing to tell," he replied, and I was enraged anew at the lie. I felt the cold metal of the car bonnet behind my legs, and I pushed back at his chest.

"You're lying. You're impossible," I shrieked, and I winced at my voice.

"_I'm_ impossible?" he countered incredulously, and I couldn't help but shiver at the wild look in his crimson eyes, and the cool body I was presently plastered against. "_I'm_ not the one who just threw themselves from a moving vehicle, not to mention wandering around Port Angeles at night."

"Stop treating me like an idiot," I retorted, my voice quietening now as I tried to calm my racing heart. My body ached, but the pain was soothed by his cool body against mine. "I can see your red eyes, and how quickly you got over to me when I jumped out the car,"

His jaw tightened, and Aro's eyes were averted from mine. Suddenly I wondered what was happening to those drunks, and then decided I didn't want to know.

"Who are you?" I asked him, my voice whisper quiet now, as a slight breeze ruffled my hair and his. My eyes wandered to it, but I snapped myself out of it, and forced myself to watch his ice-cold face. Taking a deep breath, I took the plunge.

"I know what you are,"

Aro's head snapped up, his red eyes boring into mine, and I suddenly found myself shoved back against the car bonnet so I was left sitting across it, my legs splayed and Aro standing between them, his gloved hand covering mine so I was forced to lean back.

My breathing was strained, at his increased proximity, and I shivered at the hunger in his eyes. It was frightening and dazzling as hell, drawing me into those hypnotic depths, matching his entrancing voice as he spoke.

"If you say another word, there'll be no turning back," he whispered against my lips, and I shivered once more.

"Maybe I don't want to turn back," I murmured back, aching to feel his lips against mine.

"Don't you? Do you really want to acknowledge the truth, and immerse yourself in my world, Bella? It is not a safe place," he replied, almost sadly, and yet I sensed the anticipation in his tone.

"Maybe I don't want to be safe," I replied, leaning forward so our lips began to brush. Aro's breath was shuddering against my lips, as they brushed, locked and began to explore and his hands left mine to wrap around my waist, pulling me forward against his body, crushed against him-

Suddenly there was an animalistic growl, and Aro's lips left mine abruptly. In a burst of speed, he pulled me off the bonnet and held me behind him protectively. I heard that same growl again, mirrored by Aro's deep snarl, which sent shivers of terror down my spine.

"Get in the car, Bella," he said, in a deadly whisper, and I obeyed him for once, sliding between him and the car, and throwing myself into the passenger's seat.

A second later he joined me, and the car accelerated at a hundred miles an hour. I glanced back and glimpsed a furry creature about the size of a horse in height, long, lanky like a leopard as it streaked towards us.

Fear filled me, and I prayed for Aro to drive faster, which he did, as another terrifying howl ripped through the air. I could hear it in the car, the light of the full moon bathing us and our pursuer in silvery incandescence.

Gradually we lost him, as the Mercedes pulled away, and I faced Aro, bidding my once again racing heart to slow down.

"Aro, what the hell is going on?" I asked him, but he refused to look at me. "Aro?"

There was silence as we drove all the way home, and he deposited me outside my house.

Silently fuming, I turned to him again. "Aro, will you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't. You're not ready," he replied, turning to me with a wholly frank gaze, and I shrank beneath it.

What did he mean?

I wasn't ready?

Was I?

"Why weren't you at school the past few days?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"I was ill," he replied, but to the both of us it sounded weak. A blatant lie.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, sliding out of the car. Suddenly I felt him pull me back, and his lips crushed mine. I sank into the kiss, and pulled him closer, sliding my hands into his hair. His mouth was desperate, wild, enthralling as my lips opened helplessly and our tongues twined, dancing around one another.

Finally he released me, and I straightened, breathless, yearning for more. I wanted more of this, forever. I wanted him, forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, almost whispering. He inclined his head gracefully.

"Yes, you will," he murmured back. His eyes met mine, and I had to fight to break our speechless soliloquy, turning tail and almost running indoors.

I would speak to him tomorrow, when I'd recovered from tonight.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"_I know what you are,"_

Those words reverberated in my head, as I realised she discovered our secret.

I watched her walk up the path to her house, back straight and unbending, and knew that tomorrow would either spell her death, or the beginning of our future.

It had been a close call with the werewolf. He had gotten far too close on that deserted highway road.

Had he been stalking Bella from the beginning? Had it been in that dark road with the drunks, waiting its turn?

I shook the matter aside. I would get him eventually, but it was not important right now. Bella was.

She always would be my world from now on.

* * *

**Ooh, I'm evil. Not quite a full reveal, but no longer dancing around each other. Aro knows she knows the truth. Now all we need is the 'V' word, which will be coming in the next chapter.**

**Hopeforastalemate: hope you're feeling better.**

**Tmharris2: love your story, update soon I hope.**

AlarataraWitchIce: whoa calm down girl. Sheesh. Genius takes time, my dear, but hope this isn't too long an update. And I'm right there with ya: Team Aro!


	16. Truths In The Misty Forest

Chapter 15

**Hello readers. Hope you're all well.**

**In case any of you are also reviewers of some on my other stories, I'm going to have announce a hiatus on them, seeing as I'm going to have to re-take my exams in the summer. From now on I will be concentrating only on this story, a new one I'm writing in the Alice in Wonderland 2010 fandom and 'I Have Crossed Oceans Of Time To Find You' in the Potter fandom, but no others. So the IDIB sequel is not going to be online for awhile.**

**I have to concentrate on my A levels, seeing as unfortunately I can't live off writing fanfiction, or get into university so I need to start prioritising as of now.**

**That does also mean updates could start becoming sporadic. I'll try not to do that, but it is a possibility.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The morning after, I was laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling whilst I thought over everything that had happened.

But really, all I wanted was to get to school and see Aro again. To look into his eyes and see the truth there.

He was a vampire. I knew it, knew what he could do to me, knew that some part of him lusted after my blood. I didn't know how strong that part was, how dominantly it drove him.

I also knew I couldn't now draw back from him.

What was happening to me? Why did my heart flutter at the mere thought of him?

I sat up with a gasp, pushing my hair back from my face. I knew the answer to that question.

I knew that I was in love with him. It was so stupid and impossible, because he was my teacher, and God knew how much older than me, and so painfully beautiful and just _more_ than me.

But my fate was irrevocable. I loved him, and I always would.

A sudden _beeping_ sound outside my window brought me out of my reverie, and as I got up and walked to the window, I looked down to sees the familiar shiny silver Volvo, and Alice and Jane leaning against it casually, looking up at me.

Frowning, I grabbed my bag and jacket, and rushed outside.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called enthusiastically, and I hesitantly smiled back, before my eyes went to Jane. She smiled at me too, albeit a little more shyly than Alice, who stepped forward to hug me.

She smelt delicious, like strawberries in summertime, but she was as hard as rock.

"What's going on?" I asked when she let go. A fleeting expression passed over her lovely face, as she glanced at Jane. It was quick, but I still caught it.

"We're driving you to school. Do you mind?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Not really, but why?" I asked again, stubbornly refusing to stop asking questions. I saw the uneasy glances she and Jane exchanged, and I rolled my eyes. "Does this have anything to do with that…thing that chased me and Aro last night?"

As I mentioned it, I felt the fear rise up once more. No, fear was too small a word. Try absolute terror.

Was that what I had been hearing outside my window, ever since I got here? If so, why was it stalking me?

Jane's acerbic comment had me snapping out of my contemplative trance. "You're too curious for your own good."

I refocused, and saw that her eyes were once more a pale blue, shot through with lavender. Contacts.

"Wearing contacts again?" I asked in reply, and she froze, before glaring at me.

"Jane, stop it. You know she's immune," Alice sighed, and I stared at her.

"Immune to what?" I muttered, as Jane turned, and without another word, slid into the car. Alice sent me a piercing glance, before she smiled happily.

"You'll find out today. Are you wearing _that _to school?" she suddenly changed tack, and I gaped at her before I looked down.

"I guess," I muttered, not seeing her problem. Sure my jeans, sweater and jacket, all in blue; were not the equal of her designer clothes but they were alright. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, we don't have time, but I am so going to remedy that in the next few weeks," she muttered, ushering me towards the car, and I felt an obscure sense of dread at the thought.

"Something wicked this way comes," Jane muttered in front of me, as I slid into the back seat, and I fully concurred with that statement.

* * *

I felt a shiver run through me as I got out of the car, and noticed everyone staring at us. I was just about to turn to Alice as we began to walk into school, when she smirked at me and cut me off.

"Everyone's star-" I began.

"Well, not everyone. That guy didn't," she replied, smirking widely as I gaped at her. Shaking my head, I followed her and Jane into school.

The moment we strode into the first quad, I found myself surrounded by vampires. All of the Cullens, and the other Romero flanked Jane, Alice and I.

I glanced around, before facing forward, pretending to shrug it off. But it perturbed me all the same.

That annoyance faded as I walked into my Biology classroom, and my bodyguards melted away, and I once again came face to face with Aro once more. I swallowed, my heartbeat thumping uncomfortably fast as I passed him and took my seat.

I shivered, suddenly uncertain. Could I do this? Should I?

For once Biology passed within seconds it seemed, since it was only a single period, and the bell rung.

"We're sorry to see you leave, Mr Romero," I suddenly heard, and saw a pretty raven-haired girl look up simperingly at Aro. Derision gripped my heart, only matching the same emotion in his blue eyes, before his gaze met mine.

Then I remembered. It was his last day. After today, he wouldn't be teaching me anymore. I sensed his eyes on me, but I evaded his gaze, pushing my books into my bag. It must have looked like I was punching the books into the bag, as if they had caused me some personal slight. My heart pounded, and I suddenly knew I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get this off my chest.

I hurried out of the classroom, and saw that I had a free period now and after lunch.

Perfect.

Swallowing my sudden nervousness, I headed out towards the parking lot, flinging my bag in my Chevy. Drawing my jacket around me tighter, I locked it, and turned towards the forest. Behind me stood safety and civilisation, as I heard the sounds of people talking and joking in the quad, and ahead of me…

The future was entirely veiled. I felt eyes on me, as I inhaled deeply.

"Aro…" I murmured, knowing he would hear me. Without turning to look, I walked into the forest, and away from school.

* * *

I sensed his presence long before I saw or heard him, knew it by the rush of sensation over my skin that elicited my pulse to begin racing.

We emerged into a glade, and then I turned to face him, and there he stood, in all his dark beauty.

Despair filled me. How could I ever be worthy of such a perfect creature?

I met his blue/lavender eyes, and saw the hunger in them. But hunger for what?

"Bella, you shouldn't be out here. It's too dangerous," he murmured, stepping nearer, his expensive looking shoes making no sound on the forest floor. Around us mist wreathed the trees in silvery incandescence, and I felt the chill begin to take hold of my muscles.

"Yesterday you said I wasn't ready for the truth. Yesterday we were attacked by some wild animal on a deserted road; an animal which I'm guessing has been stalking me for some time. I need to know the truth," I told him quietly, yet determinedly. Aro watched me narrowly, before he began circling me intently. It was highly unnerving.

"You know what we are," he whispered, and I jumped when I felt his voice brush my ear.

"Yes," I replied, my voice a breathless whisper. I felt him exhale heavily against my skin, and it made me shudder. I could sense his strong body so close to mine, and I wanted so much to turn to him but I had to remain strong. Just for a little while longer.

"Then you must know there will be consequences if you acknowledge the truth. I can only protect you from so much," he whispered once more.

"Maybe I don't want to be protected anymore," I whispered, my breath coming short now.

"Then say it," he said into my hair, and I felt his lips graze my neck.

"You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is ice-white and cold. You don't eat or drink anything, you avoid the sunlight, and you seem to know what everyone's thinking around you," I murmured. "I know you, Aro of the Volturi."

I turned to face him, and saw the ill-concealed anticipation and hunger shining in his eyes.

"And what am I?" he asked me, as his arms came around my waist, pulling me forward against his chest. I looked up into his strong, lean face, and seemed to see his contacts dissolve in front of me, the lavender/blue transmuting to the deepest crimson. Eyes that could devour me, if I would let them.

Taking a deep breath, sensing I had reached a crossroads I could never turn back from, I spoke those two, impossible syllables.

"Vampire."

His face didn't change, and I found myself shifting uneasily in his arms. I hadn't expected this, but it felt like desire had become need, sliding over my skin in a red-hot sheet. I knew my heart was pounding.

Aro frowned down at me. "Why has your heartbeat picked up so?"

I smiled wryly up at him. "Don't you want to kill me?"

"I am a killer, Bella. It's what I have been designed to do," he murmured suddenly, releasing my waist and beginning to stalk me backwards. I, entranced by his voice and his eyes, unconsciously retreated. "You cannot outrun me, you cannot fight me, and I will always find you…"

Suddenly my back hit the wood of a tree trunk, and I inhaled sharply, feeling his body pressed against mine.

"…And I so want to kill you. Your blood is like the most exquisite, tempting siren, singing to me…_Mia Cantante_," he continued, ruthlessly yet his tone was oh so gentle and seductive. His words were exciting my desires more than frightening me.

"But you won't," I replied boldly, and I inwardly surprised by my calmness. Who was this confident, reckless girl, who had emerged from the depths of my psyche?

Aro cocked his head to the side. "And why won't I?" he asked, in mock-interest.

"Because if your only intention was to kill me, then you would have done it already. You've had plenty of chances, and you've saved my life several times," I murmured, and I shivered. "You're not frightening me."

"You should be, Isabella," he whispered, and I wanted to melt at the way he pronounced my name. "But your apparent death wish gives me hope you can survive in my world."

I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, crushed between the tree trunk and his body, but I focussed only on Aro's words.

"Is that the choice then? Now I know, I must join you or die?" I whispered, and the thought didn't scare me. I wanted him for eternity.

"Yes," he replied quietly, and I shuddered at the liquid silk of his voice. Desire, dark and poignant, filled me but Aro moved backwards, freeing me from his embrace.

"Then I know what I choose," I murmured, finding the strength to push away from the tree trunk and walking towards him. Surprise flickered in his eyes, alongside a desperate hope which spurred me on.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that almost had me smiling fondly. He looked like a small boy faced with a difficult problem to solve.

"Do you really need to ask that question, _mio_ _amore_?" I whispered, suddenly filled with nervousness, waiting for him to push me away with disgust on his immortal face.

"Say it again," he murmured, reaching out one arm and pulling me to him. I inhaled shakily and spoke to him in his native tongue, remembering my little Italian.

"_Tu possiedi la mia anima, Il mio cuore, il mio amore…la mia vita_," I murmured, praying I wasn't about to be pushed away, and raised my lips to his. Aro's met mine gently, but I didn't want that. I pulled myself closer and let him take my mouth, opening my lips and he took full control, kissing me deeply yet still so gently. I moaned into his mouth, and twined my arms around his neck, my body flush against his. I felt his cold hand slide over the nape of my neck, pulling me against him. I felt an odd sensation, like I was flying, and I felt the bark of a tree trunk against my back again, and his hands slid down my back, pulling my feet off the ground so I had to cling to his body, our lips still joined, urgency transmuting our muscles to a heightened tension.

I desperately needed to breathe, and I wrenched from Aro's lips and leaned my head against the trunk behind me. Aro took full advantage to press his lips to my neck, nuzzling down its length. Feeling his lips caress my skin, I moaned again, his smooth lips and tongue tormenting my body. My fingers twisted in his hair, curving over his skull, holding him to me. I licked my lips, moistening the suddenly dry flesh, before my eyes rolled backwards into my head, at one particularly passionate caress in the hollow of my collarbone.

I felt the weight of his head against my neck, and knew it would only take one tiny movement to turn his lips to my neck, to my artery. My breathing stuttered, and I was sure my heart followed suit.

An amused chuckle vibrated against my throat, as I felt him speak.

"Nervous, my love?" he whispered, and I swallowed.

"No," I murmured. "I'm ready."

"So eager to condemn yourself," he sighed before, to my surprise, he raised his head and looked at me with black eyes.

"Why do your eyes change colour?" I asked, trying to fight back the surge of slight disappointment at his move.

"When I don't feed for any amount of time, my eyes fade from crimson to black. When I feed, it restores them to their natural shade. Newborns, or that is newly changed vampires, have ruby-red eyes," Aro explained, still holding me in his arms but slowly we were coming down from that desperate passion. I sighed, and leant my head down on his chest, where he proceeded to stroke my hair soothingly.

"Why won't you turn me now?" I asked, frowning slightly. Aro chuckled again.

"_La mia piccola coraggiosa goffa umana_," he breathed into my hair, and I shuddered. "It may have escaped your notice, since you are extraordinarily unobservant when your attention's diverted…" I blushed at this, before he continued. "But it is the middle of the school day. If you just disappeared now, we would have the humans searching for you for months, and that risks exposure of our world. Besides would you wish to leave your friends and family without at least bidding them farewell?"

I humphed. "Ok that's another reason I knew you weren't quite right! You speak way too nicely to have been born in the twentieth century!"

Aro chuckled again. "True, but you didn't answer my question, _mia cara_,"

I sighed. "I suppose not. I'd like to say goodbye to Charlie. Renee…since I've been here, we're not as close as we used to be."

Suddenly Aro's head snapped up, and I was pulled from my thoughtful reverie, which held just a hint of sadness. "What is it?"

"Danger," he replied simply, and I was reminded of the creature last night. Was it watching us? "Like I said, it is rather dangerous for you in the forest at present."

I laughed, putting on a brave face despite the unease crawling over my skin. "You mean apart from standing with a vampire in a forest glade?"

Aro looked down on me, and there was no amusement now in his red eyes. "Let's just say I'm not the most dangerous thing out here," he replied, and then bent his head to brush a soothing kiss over my forehead. "Don't fear, my love. It won't get near you."

Yes, but what was 'it'?

As if sensing my thoughts, Aro added, "I'll explain everything tonight."

The thought of him in my room once more sent butterflies flapping wildly, not just in my stomach, but everywhere it seemed.

"About time," I muttered mock-grumpily, as he led me out of the forest. The silence behind us was deafening, and it made my pulse race for another reason than the man walking beside me, his arm twined protectively with my waist.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the trees began to thin, and I could see the tarmac of the school parking lot through the green and brown foliage.

Abruptly Aro stopped and pulled me to him, covering my lips and the exclamation of surprise about to come from it with his lips. I instantly sank against him, allured by the promise of passion and dark pleasure emanating from his every pore. Our tongues twined and I wanted to die from sheer need and want. His hands swept under my jacket and sweater, cold against my skin but I didn't care. I needed the contact as much as he did.

Finally we broke apart, and I looked up at my dark angel, at his raven hair and majestic face, and felt my heart throb.

"Tomorrow I'm going to wake up and find all this a dream," I whispered, his lips only inches from mine. Aro looked at me inscrutably before bending his head to whisper in my ear.

"_Non la partirò mai, mio il più caro. Lei è la mia vita ora, il mio amore_," and that achingly familiar whisper, accompanied by a hungry kiss over my pulse, causing me to moan and arch into his arms, felt like a vow from the heavens above.

Unbreakable.

Just like him. Just like my trust and my love for him. Just like us.

* * *

**Italian Translations:**

_Non la partirò mai, mio il più caro. Lei è la mia vita ora, il mio amore. _**: I'll never leave you, my dearest. You are my life now, my love**

_La mia piccola coraggiosa goffa umana:_** My brave, clumsy little human**

_Tu possiedi la mia anima, Il mio cuore, il mio amore…la mia vita_:** You have my soul, my heart, my love…my life**

_Mia cara:_** my dear**

_Mio amore:_** my love**

**Hope you enjoyed it. New Moon's out Monday, yay!**


	17. Unwanted Interference

Chapter 16

**Ok, I'm back…for now. Jokes!**

**This just some good old explanatory writing, and possibly some semi-lemons coming soon….**

**Possibly if you're all good.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After school, Alice and Edward dropped me off at home. There was tense silence in the car as we drove , and it made me uncomfortable. I could sense the disapproval radiating off of Edward's taut frame.

At last we stopped, and I grabbed my school bag. I refused to let him get to me. I was still on a high after those all too few moments in that forest glade with Aro.

I swear I could still feel the taste of him on my lips.

The slight judder of the car as it braked woke me from my daydreams, and I looked up to see my house outside the window.

"Ok, thanks for the ride," I muttered, knowing they could hear me. I slung my bag over my shoulder and slid from the car. "See you around."

"See you tomorrow, Bella!" Alice called enthusiastically, as I paused, confused. Tomorrow?

Alice shook her lovely head at me and mouthed 'tonight'. I nodded, understanding. Aro would tell me tonight. But deep within was a tiny seed of impatience. Now I knew, I wanted to know everything now. Everything about the world I would join eventually. And I wanted to see him again, to feel his arms around me so I would know it was not a dream.

"Bella, if you would wait a moment?" Edward suddenly spoke up, as he raised his ochre eyes to mine, and I looked into his handsome face. That sense of disapproval emanating from him intensified once more, but I hid it and just nodded.

"What's up?" I asked, as he slid from the car and closed it. I saw Alice shoot him a glare, before Edward grabbed my elbow and began marching me up the path towards my house. "Hey!" I shouted indignantly, but he didn't listen.

Edward's pace was unfightable, and before I knew it he had pulled me into the porch of my house.

"Do you mind!?" I yelled, finally yanking my arm free as he whirled to face me.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing, Bella?" he said in my face, leaning in as close as he could. My brow creased in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning up at him. Why did he have to be so tall!?

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" he continued, and I started to wonder if he was insane.

"Maybe, if you would stop babbling and actually tell me what I've done wrong in your obviously fevered mind!" I snapped angrily, rubbing my arm. It was slightly bruised.

Edward glared down at me with those gold eyes, and he actually looked more alarming than I had ever seen Aro look, with his crimson eyes.

"Bella, this isn't some fairytale with a happy ending. Now Aro knows you know what he is, your life will end," Edward told me angrily, whilst I continued to glare up at him.

"I know that. Aro said he will turn me," I replied, calmer than I felt. I just _really_ wanted to slap him.

Edward's face blanked. "And you think this will be a good thing?"

"Of course it will be!" I argued back, "I know the consequences Edward!"

"No, you don't," he said, calming down considerably. He almost looked down his nose at me, and his I-know-best attitude was starting to get to me. "How could you?"

"I know I have to become a vampire," I replied, coolly. His eyes flickered.

"How can you throw away your life like this? Your family? Does Charlie mean nothing to you? In a few decades, everyone you love will be dead," he snapped.

"It would happen anyway," I argued, fighting to ignore the slight twinge of pain that pulled at my heart. "Why do you care so much?"

"I won't let you throw away your life so unthinkingly!" he replied, and I saw his hands ball into fists at his side. I sneered at him, inwardly incredulous.

"_That's_ not for you to decide, Edward. So why don't you buzz off and quit annoying me to death!" I said, brusquely, turning to go back indoors when he grabbed my elbow once more. His grip was hard, and I gasped in pain as I faced him, leading him to abruptly drop my arm.

"I won't let you throw away everything good in you, Bella," he snarled, leaning in close. "And neither would you if you were sane."

I gazed back at him clearly.

"Maybe I'm not sane," I murmured softly. Love was not a sane emotion, and I knew any normal person would have run away screaming the moment they discovered the truth behind Aro and the Cullens. But I couldn't turn away. "Wouldn't you give up everything for the one you love?"

Edward looked at me askance then, and I realised I had spoken aloud. But I refused to drop my eyes from his, refused to feel ashamed. I loved Aro with all my soul, and I wasn't about to apologise to anyone. Especially not Edward Cullen.

His mouth twisted into a sneer. "You silly little human. Do you really believe Aro loves you back?" he asked, before he leant forward and whispered in my ear, "He's just playing with you. He'll get tired of you, and then you'll be only one thing. Dinner."

Inwardly shaken, I jerked back and glared at him, raising my chin defiantly. "You're wrong."

I escaped through the porch door, and slammed it shut in his face, my heart pounding.


	18. Bella's Room Part I

Chapter 17

**Ok, so you were all very good and lots of yummy reviews so I've got a reasonably quick update for you, and a semi-lemon as well. I just re-watched New Moon for perhaps the thousandth time, and watching the break-up scene with Edward just reminded me of how much I really HATE that prat of a vampire. So the temptation to just let Aro rip him into little tiny pieces is slowly getting stronger. And a line in the Eclipse trailer, great as it is, really annoyed me. I mean of course everyone she cares about will be dead in a few decades, its called aging! Duh! It would happen anyway, whether Bella is a vampire or not. But that chapter does serve to remind Bella of how much she will lose if she becomes a vampire and chooses Aro.**

**I cannot believe how many reviews I've got! IDIB hadn't got this many by the halfway stage, and it's just like……wow! I love you guys!**

**Yes, we are about the halfway stage. Just about anyway. So enjoy, and there's lots more to come. I can't say it'll be any smoother than Edward and Bella's original journey in the original Twilight, but it'll have a happier ending, and hopefully a more mature and stronger Bella.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I heard the Volvo disappear down the road, I dumped my bag upstairs in my room. Charlie was on a late-night shift, so I would be alone in the house tonight. A _frisson_ of desire mixed with nervousness swept down my spine, and I could barely wait for nightfall, so Aro could come to me and blow away those nebulous doubts Edward had put in my head. I knew they weren't true, but still something refused to go away.

I was so…_wrong_ for Aro. He belonged with some movie-star immortal beauty, not a klutzy, insecure teenager like me. So why me?

Trying to shrug away my doubts, I forced myself to remember the events in that misty forest glade. There was no way that was forced, and I knew Aro cared for me deeply, at least. And he would be here tonight, to explain everything.

With a content sigh, I wandered through into the kitchen to make myself some dinner before I showered.

* * *

A few hours later I stepped into the small glass cubicle that made up the shower. I twiddled the dials, and seconds later, soothing hot water poured down on me. I closed my eyes, feeling its pressure against my forehead, driving away every concern and fear I had, as I just let the hot water soothe and unwind my tense muscles. It washed away all my doubts and fears, all the little whispering voices that told me I wasn't good enough, that I was only dreaming, that Edward was right, that to Aro someone as plain and as ordinary as me would be one thing, and one thing only…

STOP!

I screamed at myself, slamming my fist into the tiled wall. I was stronger than I expected because when I took my fist away, the knuckles were red raw and there was blood on the white mosaic wall. The aching sting in my hand reassured me, gave me something else to focus on other than my stupid ruminations. I flicked my wet hair out of my eyes, watching the blood from my cut hand swirl away down the plughole. I raised my chin and forced away those negative thoughts swirling through my mind, concentrating on the feel of my hands and my fingers as I cleaned my hair and skin, letting it just wash away…everything.

A few minutes later I felt the water start to cool, and so I flicked it off and stepped out. The bathroom was full of steam, and I wiped the evaporated water away from the surface of the bathroom mirror.

Pale skin flushed from the heat of the shower met my eyes, framed bedraggled hair, dark and heavy from the water still clinging to its unruly waves. My eyes were unusually bright, matching my tingling skin.

Shaking away the disturbing thoughts invoked by this mirror image, I concentrated on towelling my hair dry and finishing my pre-bedtime routine. Wrapping a towel securely around myself, I rushed from the bathroom to my room, the air almost cold against my heated skin.

Outside the sun had set, and darkness had crept over the neighbourhood. Shadows played in every dim corner, and the moonlight's rays played over the whitewashed panels of my house, and of every house in the road. I vaguely noticed my window was open, as I crossed to my wardrobe to dig out my pair of pyjamas.

Suddenly a cool breeze lifted my still slightly damp hair, and I remembered I hadn't opened my window that night…

"I must say you look rather fetching wearing nothing but a towel," a familiar, beloved, seductive voice commented behind me as I straightened. I looked over my shoulder, smiling slightly as I saw Aro leaning casually against my window frame, arms crossed and his crimson eyes flickering in the dark. A small grin tugged at his austere lips, and I suppressed a reactive shiver at the sight.

"I should probably be used to this by now," I quipped quietly, as I felt him move, flitting forward until he stood directly behind me. "I mean this isn't the first time you've invaded my room."

"I should've guessed you noticed me, that night I watched you sleep," he murmured in my ear, as his arms slid around my waist, pulling me back against his stone body. "My clever, clever girl."

"How many times have you been here?" I asked in return, barely able to think as his lips skimmed my neck, brushing aside my hair.

"Only twice. In your room at least," he replied huskily, and I shuddered against him.

"You know nowadays we call that 'stalking'," I retorted. "I should be…thoroughly repulsed."

At this Aro's hand traced my waistline upwards, drifting over the heavy mounds of my breasts as I arched and moaned aloud this time. He placed one hot, open-mouthed kiss over my pulse before raising his face to my hair, inhaling deeply.

"Smell good?" I asked, relaxing into his embrace as the flames of passion began to build.

Edward had been wrong. How could anyone truly fake something like this?

"You have no idea," he muttered grimly, and I could almost imagine the pained smirk on his face as I grinned.

"Oh, well, if it's going to be too much for you to handle…" I trailed off meaningfully, trying to move away but Aro snatched me back to him before I move more than an inch.

"Don't tease me, Isabella Swan, because you might just get what you wish for," he growled in my ear, as I tried to shift around in his hold but he wouldn't let me.

"Let me go so I can make myself decent," I ordered him playfully, happy to simply be back with him, where I belonged. With a sigh he did.

"Pity," he murmured, stepping back as I turned to face him, my eyes devouring his black suit-clad body and raven hair hungrily. "You look good enough to devour."

"Whoa there, tiger," I replied, before I raised my hand and made a twirling motion. "Now be a gentleman and turn around."

Aro sent me a scalding look, full of fire and passion, and I shivered but he did as I asked, giving me an excellent view of his toned back, the taut muscles rippling slightly under the fabric of his suit. As quickly as I could I let the towel drop and pulled my sleepwear on, only turning my back to Aro to turn to my mirror. The thought of being in the same room with him, even with his back turned, whilst I was undressed was enough to send flushes of heat juddering through my body.

As I turned to my mirror, I met Aro's eyes as he turned around.

"By the way, Bella," he began, taking one step towards me, and I knew he was about to pounce. "You should know I am no gentleman. I'm a nobleman, a difference you will learn very soon…"

And with that comment, I felt him yank me off my feet and into his arms, carrying me bridal style over to my bed, as I lay there in his arms, breathless and wanting. He laid me down, and followed, pausing only to shrug off his suit jacket. His lips met mine, and I moaned as he passionately took possession, luxuriating in the clear evidence of his desire before kissing him back. I slid my fingers into his hair as I felt him slowly lower his weight onto me, pressing me into the bed. One of his hands slid under my back, pulling my body up off the sheets slightly, so I was pressed from breast to toe against him. I wrenched my lips from his with a gasp, desperate to breathe, at which Aro just switched his attention to my neck, nuzzling down the column of my throat before kissing his way back up. Flames leaped beneath my skin, and I arched as his teeth gently pulled at my neck, careful not to break the skin. The sensation was both painful, but in an oddly pleasurable way. A second later he soothed the stinging with his tongue, as I closed my eyes, curving my fingers around his skull to hold him to my skin.

I was yanked from my private world of pleasure as I dimly realised my cellphone was playing away, its ringtone harsh in the silent air.

I wanted to groan in sheer frustration, as I turned my head to find Renee's caller ID flashing up on the screen.

* * *

**Heehee. Yes, I am deliberately dragging this scene out, but it just means I will be updating faster. Plus, I quite like cliffies, except when I'm the one reading them. And yes, I've decided Aro will find out very soon about Edward's troubling behaviour. (Smirks evilly in anticipation…..)**

**More soon!**


	19. Bella's Room Part II

Chapter 18

**Back again! Told you it would be a quick update!**

**Enjoy! I was personally giggling a bit at this scene in my head.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I groaned loudly, letting my head slump back on the pillow. Aro exhaled heavily against my neck.

"My sentiments exactly," he muttered, before continuing to kiss my neck as if nothing had happened. "Just ignore it."

As much as I wanted to listen to his words, to concentrate on his cold hands and lips as they explored my body, I couldn't help but glance at my cellphone.

"You don't know my mother. If I don't answer she'll just keep calling and calling until I pick up. And she'll get so worked up," I muttered, extricating one arm and reaching for my cell. It vibrated ceaselessly in my hand as I picked it up, and Aro raised his head from my neck. His eyes burned with desire, and I wanted to shiver, throw my cell into the darkest corner of my room and just let him do what he wanted with me.

But that vibration in my palm was impossible to ignore.

"I have to answer this," I murmured, even as Aro lowered his lips to mine. I opened mine with a sigh, letting him take possession, our tongues twining before I arched my neck, breaking away. Aro's lips slid down my chin where he paused, his cool, fragrant breath washing over my face. I met his burning gaze, arching one eyebrow to indicate I wasn't going to let him seduce me into not talking to my mother. With an exasperated sigh, Aro closed his eyes and smirked ruefully before he rolled off of me and allowed me to sit up.

"You, Bella Swan, are the most torturing mortal I have ever encountered,"

At the disgruntled comment, I smirked myself before I sat up, stealing a glance at him. He looked rather too gorgeous to be real, lying with his head on my pillow, watching me through lidded eyes sensuously. I shivered before turning away to answer the phone.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I couldn't help but smirk at Bella's back as she turned away from me, clearly not wanting me to hear her conversation with her mother.

But she had forgotten my enhanced vampiric senses.

"Hey Mom," she murmured quietly, and I could hear the almost-parental affection in her voice.

"_Hey, Bells. How you doing?" _a soft, gentle feminine voice came over the phone.

"Great. Really great. Where are you now?" Bella asked, and I could clearly imagine the soft frown on her forehead.

"_Jacksonville. Phil's got a job as a minor league baseball coach. Oh Bells, Jacksonville is great…it's sunny every day and we're looking for a house," _Renee continued, and I could hear the enthusiasm in her voice. She sounded more like a teenager than Bella did at times. Then I heard something to make me laugh.

"_Please insert a dollar for an additional five minutes…"_

Bella snorted along with me, as she replied fondly if exasperatedly. "Mom, where's your cell?"

"_Don't laugh. I didn't lose my power cord, it ran away. I literally repel all technology now!"_

"Mom…." Bella paused, and I sat up, wondering why she suddenly sounded so pensive. "…I'm really liking Forks."

"_What?! Are you serious?" _I heard her mother reply incredulously, and I couldn't help but smile as I stroked her skin, brushing aside some of her hair in the process. _"Could a guy have anything to do with this?"_

I paused, wondering what Bella would say. The scent of her blood rose, mingling with the scent of her shampoo as I breathed it in. Some part of me could barely credit that she was mine, forever. That she had willingly chosen to leave her life behind and follow me into the night.

At the thought I rose up on my knees to pull her back against me, setting my lips to the curve of her neck, loving the feel of her thrumming pulse against my lips. I felt her breath hitch as she still tried to carry on her conversation with her mother.

Then I smelt the scent of blood. Newer and fresher, freed from the confines of Bella's small body. I looked down to see her free hand, and glimpsed the black bruise forming just above her elbow, and the red-raw contusions on her knuckles, like she'd punched a wall. I frowned, suspicions forming in my mind.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

At the feel of Aro's lips caressing my neck I wanted to gasp. Now was so not the best time. Renee's question still rang in my ears.

"Yeah, sort of," I replied awkwardly. I hoped it might cut the call short, because right then Aro was intent on driving me insane. His tongue caressed the length of my throat, lingering over my artery as his hands slid around my waist. I couldn't help but arch my neck back, not quite holding back a quiet moan.

Renee continued my torture.

"_What is he? Jock? Indie? Is he in a band? I bet he's the drummer, is he smart? I bet he's smart…"_

My blush couldn't get any deeper, as Aro chuckled into my neck.

"Mom, I have to go," I stuttered, as he racked up the tension a notch or two more.

"_Come on, we gotta talk boys! Are you being safe?"_

Then, to my great relief as I heard Aro's suppressed laughter. _"Insert a dollar for an additional five minutes."_

"Love you, mom. Speak to you soon," I mumbled before snapping my phone shut. _**That **_particular conversation was bad enough, let alone when your vampire lover was kneeling on the bed behind you, currently trying his best to torture you into insanity.

"Well, Bella?" he began, and I could imagine his devilish smirk. "Are you being safe?"

My eyes narrowed as I twisted around in his arms, and glared pointedly at him. "You _are_ so going to pay for that!"

With that I stretched up in his arms and kissed him full on the lips, before boldly teasing his tongue with mine. He groaned into my mouth as I pushed him down onto my bed, his hands sliding into my hair, as I unconsciously shifted against his prone form. I felt him suck in a breath, before plundering my mouth with his, seducing me beyond recall. His hands were tight around my waist, and I sensed he wanted to roll me over, and regain dominance but I wouldn't let him. I wrenched my lips away, sitting up even as his hands tightened around my hips.

"Oh no you don't. You said you would explain everything tonight, so…I'm waiting," I told him mock-sternly, tilting my head to the side like he did so often. He sighed, before his grip eased and he continued to lie beneath me tamely.

"What do you wish to know?" he asked, in a voice like dark silk, as I leaned down and folded my arms over his chest, feeling once again his complete lack of a heartbeat. He raised one hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, before gently caressing the side of my face meditatively.

"How old are you?" I asked, watching his red eyes and perfect features. He sighed, and actually looked a bit unsure for one moment before he answered.

"Nearly three thousand years old," he replied, and I stared at him. Nearly three thousand years old!?

"You certainly are a dirty old man," I muttered, before smirking down at him. "Ok, why don't you go out into sunlight?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," he replied, and that reminded me of Alice's words.

"What's happening tomorrow? Why did you come to Forks? What was that thing following me the other night?" I suddenly blurted out, my curiosity getting the better of me. Aro smiled at me in an indulgent way, before touching my lips with his in a gentle kiss.

"You are the most fascinating hu-woman I have ever met, Bella," he murmured, and I wanted to melt. "Where do I begin?"

"How about why you're in Forks?" I replied, before I rested my head on his chest, as he stroked my hair and the bare skin of my back. I shivered.

"One thing you must understand, Bella, about me and my kind is that we have long dwelt in secrecy. My coven, my family-"

"The Volturi," I breathed, as he nodded.

"…we keep the secret, protect it as best we can. One key to this is ensuring that our kind do not kill conspicuously, or make spectacles of themselves, but also we uphold the law," he continued.

"Vampires have laws?" I asked, as I felt him chuckle.

"Even vampires have laws, Bella. But there is more. About a thousand years ago now, my brothers and I discovered the existence of another species, one that shunned the sunlight as much as we did, and travelled alone. They feasted on the flesh and blood of humans once a month, when the moon was at its fullest. We called them the Children of the Moon. One night, one of their number attacked Caius, and he very nearly lost his life. There was no provocation, no reason for the attack so we retaliated. Slowly we destroyed them, until there were but a few left to prey on humans," Aro told me gravely, as I looked up at him in surprise.

"You're talking about werewolves?" I gasped. "What does that have to do with me? Was that thing chasing me a werewolf?"

"Patience, Bella. I was just getting to that," Aro stroked my face, as I forced myself to calm down and nuzzled into his cool hand. "About a hundred years ago, my mate Sulpicia was killed by a werewolf on a hunt. Again there was no reason, no provocation just sheer savagery and bestiality. For one hundred years we chased that vermin all over the globe until we finally tracked it to here. We've been hunting it ever since."

"Your mate died? I'm sorry, Aro," I breathed, stunned anew by the revelation. But who was I kidding? I can't have been the first to love him. He nodded once.

"You truly are remarkable, Bella. I tell you a werewolf's after you, and you're more concerned about me," he muttered jokingly, as I tried to smile back at him.

"What does it want with me?" I asked in a bare whisper, suddenly afraid. Aro's touch on my face soothed me, but it didn't quite drive away all my fears.

"I don't know, Bella. When you first came here, I smelt its scent all around your house the first night you were here. I found it stalking round and round your home, ready to pounce, until I fought it off. At first I couldn't fathom it, why the creature was so interested in you, so I watched you for awhile. You were unremarkable, an ordinary human until that day I let you bump into me on your way home-" he continued, as I sat upright with a gasp.

"I knew it was your fault I fell over, you annoyingly perfect…vampire!" I growled, glaring down at him. Aro sat up, and before I knew it I was in his arms, having the life kissed out of me. I gasped and pulled him closer as he turned and I was the one on my back, Aro half-atop me, pressing me into the mattress. He raised his head whilst I struggled to remember how to breathe.

"I can't read your mind, Bella. From the moment I touched you, and smelt your delicious scent, I knew you were different. Bella, you don't understand how difficult it is for me to control myself with you," he whispered against my neck, and his desperate, dark tone sent shivers down my spine.

"You want to kill me," I replied equally quietly. He placed a hungry, breathless kiss on my pulse and I felt it begin to race even more.

"Not anymore, Bella. How could I kill something that has become essential to my own existence? I love you, Bella and I don't wish to remain on this Earth for a single day if you're not by my side," he murmured, and I felt my heart soar. I looked into his open, beautiful face and saw only the truth as I stretched up and kissed him. He groaned into my mouth, as my hands clenched on his back, both of us fighting for control. He yanked me away, holding me down onto the bed as I gasped for bed, his locks of raven black hair tickling my skin.

"Your father isn't at home tomorrow, is he?" he asked me in a strained voice, and I mentally scrambled to catch up.

"Er…no, he isn't. He fishes at weekends," I gasped, my chest rising and falling quickly.

"I'm not leaving you alone in the house all day. You'll come to the Cullens. You'll be safe there, and I must say my family are quite…intrigued by you," he murmured before he bent his lips to mine once more.

It was like a tidal wave reared up and swept us away, as our mutual passion reignited. His hands slid under my back, pressing me upwards into his body as he twined one of my legs with his. I gasped, allowing him entrance into my mouth while I slid my hands into his ruffled hair, loving the feel of it beneath my fingers.

His words had comforted me, had driven away the pain and the self-doubt Edward's had invoked in me.

Aro's fingers trailed up from the small of my back to my neck before travelling down to my arm. The arm Edward had bruised and the one whose knuckles I'd injured.

Oh crap.

I gasped for breath, as Aro left my lips, both of us breathing heavily.

"Now, Bella, if you would answer some of **my** questions. How did you get this bruise on your arm and these cuts on your knuckles?" he asked, frowning down at me, as I blinked rapidly, trying to find a way out of this which didn't result in Edward being torn to pieces.

He raised us up, so he was sitting against the headboard of my bed, and I was curled into him, leaning against his stone chest. It was surprisingly comfortable. He raised my injured arm and placed a small kiss on the bruise, which did still ache. His cool lips eased it, but he didn't stop there. He carried on to my fingers, brushing his lips over the small cuts on my skin. I gasped, my breath hitching before Aro's fingers tilted my chin up to face him.

"I'm waiting, Bella,"

* * *

**Part III up soon!**

Hope you're all enjoying this, by the way. That scene in Twilight did make me laugh, so I thought I'd incorporate it here. The most awkward conversation in your life, and your vampire boyfriend with the super-hearing just happens to be sitting next to you…lol!

Please R&R!


	20. Bella's Room Part III

Chapter 19

Hopeforastalemate: I'm writing, I'm writing! Yikes!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stared up at Aro's beautiful face, split in half by moonlight and shadow, and gulped.

"I, er, well…I kinda punched a wall. The bathroom wall to be precise," I finally stuttered as Aro stared at me incredulously.

"You punched a wall?" he repeated, as I swallowed again, trying to dislodge the hard lump in my throat. I really didn't want to tell him why I had injured my hand. He glared down at me, and I met it defiantly. "Bella, if I wasn't already dead, you would be the death of me. I swear I can feel my hair turning grey as we speak."

"Stop exaggerating," I muttered. "There's no need to worry about me. I was just being stupid."

"And this?" he asked, grazing his fingers over the bruised skin where Edward had left the imprint of his hands.

"Um…"

"Bella," he hissed warningly, and I gave in.

"Fine, but you're going to explode. I had a…disagreement with Edward earlier," I began stiltedly. Aro was still cradling me against his chest, still stroking my skin tenderly but now his fingers stopped.

"A disagreement?" he asked, in a perfectly casual tone, but it sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah…" I replied, looking up at him nervously. This was not good.

"And what kind of disagreement necessitates harming the woman I love?" he asked again, in an equally calm and casual voice.

"Um, I think he disagreed with my decision to-" I gestured to us.

"-become a vampire," Aro finished for me, and I could see the anger simmering beneath his calm exterior.

"Not just that," I murmured, resting my head on his chest, remembering with a flash of pain what Edward had said to me, making me doubt Aro. "He said some things…which were hurtful."

"What things?" Aro demanded, and this time I could the ring of command in his voice. Gone was my gentle lover, and the Volturi leader was in his place.

"It doesn't matter," I replied, knowing the truth of my own words. Aro tried to retort, but I cut him off again. "It really doesn't. Edward doesn't make my decisions for me, I know the truth and I have you. That's all that matters,"

"You do have me," Aro agreed after a moment, bending his head to caress my lips gently with his own.

I instantly wanted more, leaning up to bring my lips closer to his, inviting his kiss. He took the invitation, drinking deep, as he plundered my mouth, his arms supporting my body as he lowered me back to the bed. I learnt back against his encircling arm and let that familiar wave of heat take over me.

Abruptly, Aro left my lips, panting heavily against them. "This doesn't mean I'm going to let this go, Bella. No one is ever going to harm you again," he growled, but before I could reply he kissed me again, and there was something hungrier, more desperate in his kiss, almost angry.

But not with me.

I suddenly realised that I never wanted to see Aro angry with me, because something told me it would be like watching a thunderstorm.

Only safe at a distance.

And right now it looked set on consuming me.

Aro's hands swept beneath my back, and crushed me to him, slipping one cold hand beneath the hem of my pyjama top, tracing the indent of my spine upwards. I gasped into our joined mouths, thrilled by the wave of fire that accompanied his touch, the sensitivity which was both torturing and delicious. I slid my hands into his hair, twining my fingers into the long raven strands. I didn't want to leave his lips, didn't want to stop kissing him even as my head began to spin. Aro shifted against me, and I broke from his lips with a gasp, arching my neck back against the pillow as my eyes closed in bliss. The movement of his body against mine sent seductive tremors through every cell of my body. I fought to regain my breath, just to lose it again seconds later when Aro pressed his lips to my throat, following the curve lustily, in concert with his delicious body's movements on mine, driving me insane.

"God…please, Aro," I breathed; not quite certain what I was asking for, but knowing I needed it at that moment.

"Bella," he murmured into my skin, before placing a hungry kiss on my sternum, one which had me exhaling brokenly, pressing my skin even more fervently against his lips.

"Bella?" we both froze as I dimly recognised my dad's voice calling softly up the stairs. I groaned feelingly, as I made Aro sit up, so I could stand shakily. Every part of my body felt as soft as gelatine, as I sent Aro a very narrow glance.

"One day I'll have you all to myself," he sighed, leaning back on my bed, watching me intently. "You look inordinately beautiful when you blush."

I glared at him, hoping I wasn't looking too ruffled and red-faced as I imagined I was. I quickly slipped from my room, and looked over the upstairs landing banister.

"What's up, Dad?" I muttered, yawning and trying to look as if I had been sleeping. My hair was certainly mussed enough.

Thank you, Aro.

Charlie was stood at the foot of the stairs, watching me sheepishly.

"Oh…you're here. Well I just wanted to see if you were ok," he muttered, as my eyes narrowed. Wanted to see if I'd snuck out, more like.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go back to bed now," I replied, slightly grumpily as I turned back to my room. I closed my door and waited, breath bated until I heard his bedroom door close, and turned back to my bed.

Without saying a word, I threw myself into Aro's arms, pulling myself close to him, our lips fused.

"Bella…" Aro growled, pushing me away. I glared at him, that desire licking at my skin again.

"I'm sick of being interrupted," I growled back, before I cupped his face and kissed him hard. He turned us, flipping me onto my back, plundering my lips with a hungry abandon, seemingly giving into my desire. Abruptly, he caged my upper arms in his hands and pinned me to the bed, breaking from my lips.

"Bella, this is not a good idea with your father sleeping just next door," he murmured, as I squirmed against him, trying to fight his strength. "God, Bella just lie still!"

"Why?" I muttered, aggravated as I tried to stretch upwards to meet his lips. "We'll be quiet."

"Bella, I can guarantee you will not remain quiet," Aro chuckled, and I narrowed my eyes up at him.

"Cocky vampire," I growled, as he released my arms and I thought for one moment I had won. But before I could touch my lips to his, he pulled me upwards and kissed the life out of me, holding me to him by the nape of my neck and the small of my back. His hands arched my spine, pulling my lips from his and pressing me against him, until his mouth descended on where my pulse beat hotly.

"Oh God…Aro!" I almost moaned as his wet tongue laved my skin, driving me insane. A moment later I had to grit my teeth against a groan, as he continued his torture, racking the sensual rack a notch tighter. A strangled cry escaped my treacherous lips.

He stilled, and I felt him smile against my lips. "You've just proven my point, Bella."

He lowered me to the bed, settling me comfortably against him.

"Oh shut up," I muttered grumpily, finally giving in and relaxing against him as I fought to regain my breath. "Cocky, smug vampire."

"Hush, Bella. Sleep now," he murmured in my ear.

"Stay with me," I whispered, and I felt him nod.

"I'll never leave you, my Bella. I will be here when you wake up," he replied, whispering in my ear.

"I love you," I sighed, feeling exhaustion take hold, as I closed my eyes and settled into his arms. I felt his soft whisper, just before I fell into slumber.

"As I love you, my Bella. Sleep well, because you're going to need your strength."

* * *

**Not very long I know. Hope you like it. They are going to 'do' it, just not yet.**


	21. Plots And Damn Perfect Vampires!

Chapter 20

**Ok, I am only going to say this once. In future, if there will ever be an M-rated chapter that is explicit in any way, then I will put up a warning in the previous chapter so if you find the idea of Aro actually being male and getting off with a human disgusting, then you can avoid it if you so wish, but I am not going to change my storyline because a handful of people are uncomfortable with it where the majority aren't. **_**I **_**am writing the story, and if the thought of Aro and Bella together like that truly disgusts you, why the heck are you reading an M rated fanfiction?! If you want sweet, innocent fluff either write it yourself, or don't read my stories, because as I have warned before, I write only M or T ratings, it's what I do best as some of you will know from reading IDIB. Which is why I have also disabled anonymous reviews- I don't fancy getting flames from people I can't even retort to.**

**And as for the slightly crude idea of Aro being **_**horny**_**, well he hasn't had a mate for a hundred years, give the guy a break! Most of the men I know would be pretty horny if they hadn't had someone in a hundred years.**

**Flamers will be ignored**

**So on with the show!**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I laid through the night, holding my Bella in my arms, feeling her soft breath against my chest, hearing the thud of her heartbeat like it was my own.

The sweet purity of the love I bore _my _Bella surprised me, the protectiveness and the need to cherish contrasting against the possessiveness and desire that welled up in my broken soul, whenever I so much as thought about her.

Bella stirred in my arms, and I smiled at her mumblings.

"Aro…love you…Aro,"

Just the sound of my name on her lips was enough to send a shudder through me. I leant down and pressed a kiss to her temple, as she murmured sleepily.

"As I love you, _mio amore_," I breathed, before adjusting our position so she was not too uncomfortable.

We lay there, limbs entwined as the night passed and slowly dawn rose over the earth.

I heard her father rise next door, leaving the house early, as I sighed.

How a father and a daughter were supposed to bond when he was never here was beyond my understanding.

But then again, maybe it was better she was distant from her parents. It might make the separation easier to bear, when the time came.

My cellphone rang silently in my jacket pocket, and I flipped it open before it could wake Bella.

"Hello, Alice," I breathed resignedly.

"Hello, Aro," the little pixie trilled, and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I trust you weren't watching last night?" I said, too quietly for Bella to hear. I could almost see the little psychic's sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Aro. I did try but little flashes kept getting through," she replied apologetically, and I snorted.

"Yes, I'm sure you 'tried'," I muttered and she laughed. I did like Alice, she was one of the few Cullens who didn't treat me with either contempt, fear or awe. She was just on this side of respectful, but also playful. I could see why she was so beloved by Carlisle and her husband, Jasper.

"It annoyed Edward," she retorted, and I could just imagine her playful shrug. "You do know he's on the warpath now? He thinks, that after this is over, you'll just kill her or abandon her."

I unconsciously snarled. "He knows nothing! I will never hurt or abandon Bella."

"Won't you?" she asked, and I snarled again. "Hey quit snarling at me, I'm just curious because I quite like Bella, and I don't want to see her hurt. You know once you've taken care of the werewolf, you'll have to return to Volterra, and then your brothers will demand her death, or change."

I sighed. "I know, and I will not shy away from that step if I must take it-" I began, but Alice cut me off.

"Bella has a life here, Aro. What if she doesn't want it?" she asked, and I paused. The thought of leaving Bella was too much to contemplate. Then I frowned.

"Do you see her as a human, Alice?" I asked in a whisper, as the human in question

shifted against my chest. There was silence on the line, before Alice came back.

"I don't see her human. She's made her choice, but I needed to make sure _**you**_ wouldn't leave her for her own good, and all that baloney Edward keeps coming out with," she replied carefully, and I felt my dead heart leap. But some of her words were true; I would need to return to Volterra to settle things with my brothers, and retake control of the Volturi but neither could I leave Bella.

But to have her suddenly disappear would be detrimental, both to her and the secret of our existence.

"You're right, Alice, so I'm going to need your help," I mused, planning in my head.

"That could work," she replied immediately, and I nodded once.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stirred, lying against something cold and solid, as I raised my head.

"Good morning, _mio amore_," a silky voice suddenly murmured in my ear, and I turned, smiling, to come face to face with Aro.

"Good morning," I murmured, moving closer and kissing him gently. He returned it, and I sighed in pure happiness.

"What was that for?" he breathed against my lips, and I shrugged. He sighed exasperatedly. "There comes a time, my dear Isabella, when not being able to read your mind is aggravating."

I raised one brow cheekily, grinning at him. "And what happens to people who aggravate you?" I asked, leaning closer. He smiled a slow, predatory smirk as he abruptly rolled me over, and then gazed down at me, pretending to think hard.

"Well, it depends," he mused, "But there's one woman who does it quite often."

"And what happened to her?" I asked, going along with his teasing. He bent his head, and I shuddered when I felt his cold lips on my jaw.

"I'm going to ravish her into insanity," he growled, and I laughed until I felt his lips caress my throbbing pulse. My laugh turned into a moan, and I slid my hands into his hair. His hands and lips were pure heaven, as I arched my spine, meeting his rock-hard chest.

Aro abruptly raised his head, and smiled at me, baring his pearly white teeth. He rolled off of me, and I gasped at the loss of his chill.

"What about the whole 'ravish me into insanity thing'?" I asked belligerently, sitting up on my elbow.

"Not yet, _mia cara_," he breathed laughingly, brushing my lips as I glared at him. I muttered darkly under my breath as I pushed him away so I could sit up.

He let me, and I swung my legs out of bed.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, crossing to my closet to yank my shower towel from the bottom. When I turned back, he was still lounging on my bed, watching me hungrily.

I guess he heard the annoyed tone of my voice, because the next minute he stood in front of me, his arms around my waist.

"_Mio amore_, I have a very good reason for not taking you just yet. I do not wish to hurt you or put you at risk," he breathed, and I sighed.

"Are you're sure it's not something else?" I asked sadly, looking down.

"And what would that be?" he asked, and I could imagine his frown.

"Well, I'm not…I mean I-I'm not anything special," I mumbled, surprised when I heard his leashed growl. Abruptly, he tilted my head up and kissed me deeply, pressing me back against the closet door. I moaned, and pulled myself closer, needing more.

He let me go, and I gasped wildly. His breathing wasn't exactly regular either.

"Bella, you are the most desirable, beautiful thing on this planet. Sometimes I feel I shall go mad if I do not claim you as mine-" he began, and those words warmed my heart, but I still cut him off.

"Then why don't you?" I asked, frowningly.

"Because I could kill you Bella. If I lose control too much, I could end up crushing your skull or biting you. You don't know-" he answered, and I felt annoyance well up so I interrupted him again.

"I know now. So let me make my own decisions. I want to be with you forever, but I also want to be with you _human_, at least for a little while," I breathed, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes. He held me close, and I felt his lips on my hair.

"Very well, Bella. We will make love, but not yet. Once this threat to your life no longer hangs over us, then I will claim you as my own," he murmured, and I felt pleasant shivers run down my spine.

"I don't have much choice in the matter do I?" I replied archly, grumpily. He chuckled.

"No you don't," he replied, just as archly and I sighed.

"We make a right pair, don't we? What will your brothers think?" I asked, lifting my head from his chest and looking into his crimson eyes. He smiled.

"They will love you," he murmured, but he let me go. "Your father has left for the morning. In answer to your previous question, _mia cara_, I will be taking you to the Cullens' house for the day. You should get dressed and eat."

"I need a human moment," I said, picking up my towel and slipping from my room.

* * *

I had what was probably the quickest shower in human history, brushed my teeth and combed my hair into some sort of order. When I went back to my room, Aro wasn't there, but I guessed he was probably downstairs.

Sighing, I crossed to the window and felt the sun's warmth on my skin. I closed my eyes and savoured it, thinking over Aro's words.

He did want me, but he thought he might hurt me. I could understand that, but somehow I didn't think he would hurt me, ever. And I loved him too much to let this come between us.

I still couldn't decide if I was still dreaming or if this was reality.

Maybe the plane had crossed on the way from Arizona, and I was in a coma somewhere.

Turning back to my closet, I slipped into my underwear, and some blue jeans. I pulled on a red sweater, arranging my hair around my shoulders before I remembered something. I picked up Aro's hair slide from my desk, and slid it into my jean pocket.

"Aro?" I called, as I stepped onto the landing. He was stood at the foot of the stairs, in all his dark glory, his perfect body shown to perfection in those high-necked shirts and trim suits. I rushed down the stairs, and almost made it before I tripped and he caught me, laughing. "Damn force of gravity!"

"Bella, why the rush?" he asked jokingly, while I blushed. I reached up and kissed him heatedly, one he returned after a minute, his hands clutching my waist.

When we parted, he looked down at me surprised.

"What was that for?" he inquired gently, while I smiled up at him.

"Just making sure you're not a dream," I breathed, before I kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"Bella, you are the strangest, most surprising woman I've ever met," he breathed, as I grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. "I think that's the first time I've been referred to as a 'dream'."

"Then you clearly haven't looked in a mirror lately," I rolled my eyes, before crossing to the cereal cupboard. "And you _did_ save me."

Aro's whisper in my ear had me shivering pleasantly as he cornered me against the work surface, his arms on either side of my stating quite unequivocally that I wasn't going anywhere.

"I did, didn't I?" he breathed against my neck, and I suddenly found myself facing him, sat firmly atop the worktop with him standing between my legs. My pulse raced, and I breathed harshly as I met his crimson eyes. He looped my arms around his neck, and pulled me closer.

"Does it get easier?" I asked, fighting through my desire to speak coherently. "Being this close when I'm super-tasty and all?"

Aro didn't answer me but leant in and took my lips hungrily, our tongues twining a moment later. I groaned and pulled him closer, before he abruptly pulled back. "It does get easier, _mio amore_,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After breakfast, I laced up my walking boots and grabbed a coat from the rack. Aro waited for me by the back door.

"We'll be running a part of the way. We can't have anyone seeing you leaving with me," he told me, and I frowned.

My head still refused to stop spinning from his kiss.

"Why not?" I asked, zipping my jacket up.

"Bella, I was your Biology teacher. I don't think your father would take kindly to rumours of his daughter driving around with one of her teachers, would you?" he sighed, and I nodded.

"Oh. Duh." I breathed, mock-hitting myself on the forehead. Aro chuckled, and held out his hand to me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and I swallowed.

"What if your family don't like me? I mean you are risking a lot for me, and I don't want…" I trailed off when I saw his attempt to hold his laughter in. "What?"

"Bella, you are amazing," he grinned, and I glared at him.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" I asked tetchily.

"The fact that you're more worried about my family not approving of you, than you being in a house full of vampires for the day," he responded, and I continued to glare at him.

Then a very unsettling thought occurred to me.

"You said we'll be running a part of the way? I can't run," I said, a hint panicky. Running was embarrassment Central for me. I avoided it at all costs usually.

"No you can't-"

"Hey!"

"But that's why I will be carrying you," he continued despite my outburst, and I stared at him.

"I'm no rucksack," I told him, open-mouthed. He grinned.

"Bella, to me you are the approximate weight of a feather. We'll be fine," he replied, and I glared at him.

"Damn vampire super-strength," I huffed before I led the way out the front door. I locked the door and took Aro's hand as he led me into the forest.

A few metres in, he stopped and turned to me, hand outstretched.

"Ready?" he asked, and I stepped toward him. I suddenly remembered the hair slide in my pocket.

"Oh, I have something of yours," I said, holding it out to him. He glanced at it, then groaned.

"I knew I left something behind," he replied to my questioning look. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, but as Aro took it, he shifted behind me and I felt him lift my hair. "What are you doing?"

"I think, _mio amore_, that this will look far more fetching on you," he told me, and I rolled my eyes.

"_That_ is a subject of debate," I sighed, as he clipped the two front sections of my hair back, out of my face, but still allowing most of my hair to tumble over my shoulders. His hands rested on my shoulders, as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"You are beautiful, _mio amore_," he breathed, and I couldn't help but shudder.

I couldn't help but believe him for one tiny minute.

"Now come," he broke the moment, and I felt my legs taken out from under me as I looped my arms around his neck in panic.

"Whoa, thanks for the warning!" I yelled indignantly. Damn cocky vampires!

"Hold on tight!" Aro replied, and suddenly the forest became a green and brown blur as I felt the wind rush past, and the air literally forced down my throat from the speed of our run.

It was incredible.

* * *

**More soon!**


	22. Does This Feel Like A Dream?

Chapter 21

**Ok, hope you enjoyed the last one. The next few chapters will mostly be fluffy stuff before we hit all the dark stuff.**

**For all you innocents out there, there'll be no major M-rated stuff for quite a while now.**

**And I'll just reiterate this, to everyone. In this story I won't be doing another pregnancy storyline. I've exhausted that already in Italians Do It Better, so there's no point going over old ground.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The wind whipped my hair back as we flitted through the undergrowth, tree trunks and branches passing so close to my face yet never quite touching.

It was exhilarating.

I fought to keep the contents of my stomach down as we flitted away from my house, and the forest was silent around us.

With Aro, I felt no presentiment of danger as we raced along, and I found myself enjoying the ride.

Unexpectedly, we stopped and I frowned as Aro let me down.

We were in a glade, and not far away I could hear a car rushing past on the highway, leading towards the Calawah river.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I wobbled, my head spinning and I cursed my poor balance.

"Bella, are you alright?" Aro caught me around the waist, and I gasped.

"Yeah, just really poor balance. My head feels like its going to spin off," I said through gritted teeth. Aro held me soothingly until the dizziness passed and I looked up at him. He eyed me mock-nervously.

"What's that impish grin for?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a pose I loved.

"I thought vampires turned into bats, or wolves or mist…or something. All you do is run?" I teased him, mimicking his curious pose. He stared at me, and his jaw dropped slightly while I laughed.

"What impresses teenagers these days? Super-speed isn't enough for you?" he demanded, and I laughed, before he grabbed me and pulled me against him. I caught my breath as I gazed up at his dark beauty, his lips brushing mine. "No we do not transform into wolves, or bats or mist. What other myths may I dispel? Ah yes, we are not affected by sunlight, crosses, garlic or holy water."

"Really?" I gazed up at him, my curiosity piqued. "Can stakes kill you or is that just in the movies?"

"That is a myth," he replied readily. "The only way to destroy a vampire is to tear one apart and burn the pieces. Even if we are just torn apart, we can still be put back together again."

"That's good to know," I sighed, resting my face against his suit jacket. His cool hand stroked my hair, and I closed my eyes in ecstasy. If I were a cat, I would be purring.

My eyes still shut, I continued my line of questioning. "If sunlight doesn't affect you, why don't you go out in the sun?"

"Because of this," he replied, letting me go. I frowned at the loss, until I noticed the ray of sunshine poking its way through the canopy. "This is why we do not show ourselves in sunlight."

My breath hitched when I saw him begin to unbutton his shirt, revealing toned flesh and a six pack which made my mouth go dry. He was perfect in every way.

He stepped into the sunlight, and I gasped.

He was not just perfect, he was beautiful.

The sunlight glimmered off the facets of a millions brilliant diamonds which seemed to be encrusted onto the surface of his marble skin.

Correction: they _were_ his skin.

I felt myself gasp, and I slowly approached him, my hand outstretched.

He looked like a God out of legend, and I couldn't shut my mouth, not even when my hand came into contact with his cold skin. I felt his slight shiver at my touch, and I mentally smiled, as I met his red eyes.

"You're so beautiful," I breathed, almost reverently. Aro drew me close and held me tightly, I think almost in relief.

"I love you, _mio amore_," he whispered into my hair, and I shivered.

"I love you too, _la mia anima, il mio cuore, il mio amore, la mia vita_," I replied, holding him as close as I dared to.

"I feared you might recoil from me," he continued, and I leant back to stare at him incredulously.

"That will never happen. You're so beautiful, so perfect, this has to be a dream," I replied softly, my eyes tearing up at the thought. Aro frowned down at me, before his hands rose to cup my face.

"Does this feel like a dream?" he enquired, lowering his lips to mine and gently caressing them before he kissed me deeply, passionately.

We stood there, in the sunlight, brilliant immortal and plain mortal, embracing passionately. I never wanted it to end.

But all good things must, it seems.

Aro raised his head, and smiled down at me.

"Come, we must be going. Demetri and Alice will be waiting for us," he told me, and I huffed disappointedly.

I suddenly heard a voice carry over the trees towards us, and I realised how close we were to the road.

"Yeah, so stop smooching and get over here!" a voice I recognised as Alice called, and I jumped, groaning. Aro chuckled, but did his shirt back up and led me away from the clearing.

"Soon, _mio amore_, soon," he whispered in my ear, and I could not suppress a shiver at his sensual tone.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I chuckled to myself as I led Bella through the trees to the Mercedes. Her reaction to my skin was…not really surprising.

Not now I knew my Bella.

Her words in her bedroom this morning stayed with me, and I couldn't help but agree with them.

My need for Bella was growing past breaking point. If we didn't catch that parasite soon, I would go insane.

There was one way I could release some of my frustration however.

Edward.

I had not lied to Bella when I told her I would not let his mistreatment of her go. The boy and I would be having words.

I happened to glance down as I helped Bella into the car, and saw the bruises on her arm.

I would be talking to Edward very soon.

* * *

**More soon!**

**You're lucky to be getting two updates in one night. I'm bushed, so I'm going to get some sleep so tomorrow I can do the essay I was supposed to be writing tonight. 3000 word count, here I come (groan)!**

**I also just want to say thank you for your support of my a/n last chapter. It means a lot, and it is just a small minority that have complained, but its still nice to know my story is well-liked just the way it is.**

**See you soon!**


	23. Time For A Little Chat

Siren Of The Twilight

**Oh god I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But like I said, school has been hell; my exams begin in approximately… (doing mental mathematics here)…19 days! AHHHHH! And I've been busy with the general election too, over here in sunny ol' England. Who knew shoving leaflets through doors could be such hard work?**

**Anyway, I'm also here to tell you updates could become even more rare, and don't hate me for this, because I am going to try writing my own book. It'll be called Thunder and Lightning, and it involves the Greek Gods. I did think about doing a vampire story, my first love, but it's so difficult to find a story which would allow me to be original instead of doing the same old stuff as Meyer and the Vampire Diaries, and the huge amount of authors who use vampires.**

**Anyhow on with the story.**

**You've been waiting quite a while for this, so I'll put you out of your misery.**

**Bella**

I snuggled back into Aro's side as Alice pulled away from the side of the road. I inhaled deeply, loving his unique scent as it wreathed my senses, before glancing up to see Demetri's and Alice's amused smirks in the mirror.

I glared at them, and they snickered before I felt Aro's arm tighten around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Just drive, Demetri," he growled, as Alice and Demetri's heads snapped back to the road.

"Sorry, sir," he replied, yet I could still see his smirk in the mirror.

Suddenly I noticed the speedometer.

"Holy crow, slow down! You're like sixty over the limit!" I shrieked, sitting up. The three vampires in the car burst into laughter, as Aro yanked me back.

"Don't hate my driving skills, Bella! Have some faith," Demetri chuckled, completely ignoring me. I closed my eyes, wincing.

"Never say that again," I groaned. "How old are you?"

"Seven hundred," he replied nonchalantly, as I gaped. Alice waggled her eyebrows at me in the wing mirror.

"You're sitting next to a two thousand year old vampire, and you're acting like a seven hundred year old vamp is weird?" she asked me in her bell-like voice.

"Ageist!" Demetri muttered, while both Alice and Aro laughed. It was like being surrounded by a chorus of bells.

"I am not…but you got me there," I conceded, leaning against Aro. "Hmm maybe I shouldn't be sitting so close to such an _old_ man. I should be seriously repulsed," I continued, whispering in Aro's ear now. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer as his lips brushed my lips.

"Don't push your luck, Bella Swan," he breathed, before placing a kiss on the pulse thundering beneath my ear.

"Get a room, you two," I dimly heard from the front.

We drove through the emerald forest, the tree trunks flashing past as Demetri drove at a breakneck speed.

If it weren't for the fact I was sitting in a car with three immortals, I would have been having kittens right then. Or maybe a cow.

Finally the road stopped twisting and a house appeared from beneath the canopy of spruces.

It shone in the dim light, the polished wood of the walls contrasting pleasantly with the cream-painted brickwork. It was modern and clean and new, not what I had expected at all.

I gawked, my mouth wide open as the car slowed to a halt. I felt cold fingers turn my chin, so I looked into the amused red eyes of Aro.

"Yet another myth I've dispelled," he sighed breathily, as Alice and Demetri left the car. "What does it take to impress teenagers these days?"

I snapped my mouth shut, glaring at him briefly before I slid closer, twining my arms around his neck, shivering at being so close to him. The sensation would never get old.

"Well, you'll just have to think of something, won't you?" I breathed teasingly, before I kissed him deeply, framing his beautiful face between my hands. He groaned and pulled me closer before the need for oxygen necessitated pulling away. I leant my forehead on his, resting my hands on the locks of ebony hair spilling over the lapels of his suit jacket.

"We should go inside," he breathed against my lips, as we hovered on the edge of another kiss, and I nodded, shuddering.

"Okay," I muttered, steeling myself to push him away. I had no chance of actually succeeding, but I knew he would let me go. The loss of him physically was like a sucker-punch to the chest, as he slid from the car. I took a deep breath, fighting back my own desire, and turned to the door to find it open, Aro waiting to hand me from the car.

"Such a gentleman," I sighed, allowing him to help me stand, as I walked forward, his hand at the small of my back.

"I'm no gentleman," he whispered in my ear, reminding me of his comments last night.

I shivered, suddenly feeling entirely too hot as I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Not helping," I growled, before I walked away towards the house.

The Cullens' house was as light and open on the inside as it looked on the outside. Paintings and fine art littered the walls, some of them looking exceedingly old. The main hall was empty, devoid of life as I took off my jacket and flung it over an old wrought iron loveseat, cushioned with amber pillows. A long stairway of black wood led up to the next floor, and Aro's arm twined itself around my waist again as we ascended.

Up above I could Italian opera playing, another sweeter voice singing along as we emerged from the stairwell, and into a large, airy kitchen.

My eyes came to rest on a beautiful woman with curly auburn hair, in a purple blouse and black skirt, singing softly as she stood at the sink. It was the picture of domestic bliss.

"Esme," Aro called softly, as we stepped into the kitchen, and she turned around with a smile. Her face had dimples.

"You must be Bella," she murmured, coming forward to grasp my hands. They were ice-cold and hard, but her smile was the essence of motherliness. I opened my mouth to respond but it suddenly seemed the entire room was filled with people.

Or should I say vampires?

They were all beautiful and pale, dressed in the kind of clothes I only saw in magazines. Aro held me closer as I jumped.

"Could you try not to scare her to death?" he sighed exasperatedly before turning to me. "You remember Carlisle, of course?"

I nodded towards the blonde doctor, feeling reassured by his smile. "How could I forget?"

"Good to see you again, Bella," he smiled, putting an arm around his wife.

"And you've already met Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane," Aro continued, gesturing to the immaculately dressed vampires. I smiled and inclined my head, a gesture they all returned.

I noticed Jasper was hanging back, a pain expression on his face as I coloured. Alice looked at her boyfriend, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Bella. Jasper hasn't been with us for long, so he finds it a little hard to control himself," she explained, before her eyes became distant, and she turned to Jasper. "It's ok, you won't hurt her Jazz."

"Ok, weird," I breathed, at which Aro chuckled.

"Alice, why don't you keep Bella company for a while? I just need to speak to Edward for a moment," he said, at which I felt everyone tense. Esme's golden eyes darted to me and then back to Aro, while Rosalie and Edward both seemed to glare at me.

"Fine," Edward muttered through gritted teeth, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Something was no right here.

"Aro," I caught his arm, trying to read his eyes, but they were blank. Hidden from me.

"It'll be alright, Bella," he promised me, pushing me gently towards Esme and Alice.

This was not good.

**Aro**

I waited until Esme, Alice and Rosalie had left the room before turning to Carlisle.

"Forgive me, old friend, but I will not allow anyone to threaten Bella. Not ever again," I told him in a low, tightly controlled voice. His eyes flickered, and I almost hated myself for the pain I could see in them.

I turned back to Edward, his face defiant and his fists clenched.

"I think it's time we had a little chat," I told him, my eyes hard as I gestured to Demetri and Jane to follow us out.

I led Edward out into the forest, Felix, Emmet and Jasper shadowing us until we reached a clearing, just a mile away.

"Leave us," I dismissed his brothers, and they left unwillingly. I knew none of them wanted to see their brother hurt, even while they deplored his actions.

I would not hurt him. Permanently.

"Felix, join the others on patrol," I murmured, before the giant left. Edward stood in the centre of the clearing, eying me arrogantly. I clasped my hands behind my back, and walked around him, Jane and Demetri covering him. "Edward, Edward, Edward, did I not tell you to mind your place?"

"Why are you doing this, Aro? For your own sick pleasure, stringing that girl along until you leave her or you kill her?" he asked derisively. I flicked a gaze at Jane, and she smiled.

Edward collapsed in agony on the floor.

"You know, for a mind reader, you can be unbearably idiotic, Edward. For all your power, you never bothered to look into my mind so deeply, otherwise you would know I have no intention of killing Bella, or letting her go. She is mine, and I will have her by my side for all eternity," I continued, pacing around him. With a nod from me, Jane ceased her torture and I stepped forward, nudging his head up with my foot.

He looked up at me weakly.

"You…you would destroy her soul…for your own sick…pleasure," he panted, glaring at me. I knelt down, smirking condescendingly at him.

"Not for my own pleasure, Edward. You know our laws, as well as other considerations. She loves me, Edward, and I love her," I replied easily, while he sneered.

"You…forgot Sulpicia in a hurry," he snarled at me, thinking he had scored a point. I merely smiled back.

"Oh don't think to try one of your mind games with me, Edward. You're playing with the master, Edward. Now let's see exactly what you said to Bella," I replied coolly, taking hold of his hand.

"_You silly little human. Do you really believe Aro loves you back?" I asked, before I leant forward and whispered in Bella's ear, "He's just playing with you. He'll get tired of you, and then you'll be only one thing. Dinner."_

Rage filled me when I heard that, and I threw Edward's arm from me like it was poison. I grabbed his throat and threw him across the clearing, where he smashed into a tree. Jane stepped forward as he slid to the ground, and her smile turned devilish as he writhed in pain.

I was blind before the rage of what I felt. How dare he say such things to Bella, try to make her believe I didn't love her?

I could only thank the gods Bella was wise enough to know better.

My anger turned cold and purposeful as I stepped forward, and Jane's torture intensified, Edward's screams echoing in the clearing.

Suddenly I felt the approach of a familiar heartbeat, as Bella burst into the clearing.

"Aro, no!"

**Hmm, not that he deserves it, but we can't let things get too far now can we?**

**More soon! I hope…**


	24. An Impasse

Chapter 23

**Ok, sorry guys for my long absence. Exam revision is just Argh, and to top it all I've got a stinking cold!**

**My book's going ok, I've written chapter 2, so I on the way. Only eight until my government and politics retake!**

**And whoop, David Cameron's in No 10! WOOHOO!**

**Anyway on with the show.**

**Bella's POV**

I got a distinctly sinking feeling the pit of my stomach as I followed Alice, Esme and Rosalie out of the kitchen, as I craned my head over my shoulder to keep Aro in my sights for as long as possible. I sent him a warning glare, not that he seemed to see it, until we began to climb the stairs and went out of sight.

I felt Alice quickly glance at me, and away as she led me into a wide, spacious room filled with exquisite artwork on the pastel blue walls, and cream couches sprawled over the fluffy carpets.

"It'll be ok, Bella. Aro won't hurt Edward…much," she finished awkwardly, as I stopped dead and stared at her in horror.

WHAT!

"You hope," Rosalie muttered, as she sent me a cold glare before flouncing out the room. Alice glared after her, and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about her, Bella. Rose is just…complicated," she told me, as we sat down, Esme on the other side of me.

"I have to stop this," I said, trying to stand determinedly, but Esme pulled me back down beside her.

"Bella, you won't. I've seen it," Alice replied, and I stared at her.

"Don't tease her, Alice dear," Esme murmured scaldingly, before turning to me. "Alice can see the future, although her visions are subjective. When one changes their mind, her visions can change."

Momentarily distracted, I stared at her. Then at Alice.

"Can you all see the future?" I asked, at which Esme and Alice laughed.

"No, just me," Alice replied. "Edward can read people's mind, Aro can see every thought a person has ever had with only one touch, Demetri can track any person on Earth, Alec can cut off people's senses, Jasper can manipulate emotions and Jane can create an illusion of pain within a person's mind…"

Alice trailed off, as I saw the two vampire women wince.

"I am so sorry," I breathed, tears filling my eyes, but I could see no way to stop this if I couldn't get away from Alice and Esme. Esme shushed me soothingly, placing a motherly arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, Aro has the right to protect his mate. I love Edward as my own son, but he crossed a line. I just pray Aro will not let his anger go too far," she sighed sadly, and I sensed she didn't like this anymore than I did.

"The Volturi do not allow those who cross them to go unpunished," Alice murmured sagely, yet I sensed sadness in her eyes too.

I looked down, unable to comprehend why they didn't hate me right now.

"Bella," Alice sighed, tilting my chin back up so I looked into her golden eyes. "This is not your fault. Edward was the one who hurt you, he was the one who tried to poison you, and I can only ask **you** to forgive **us**. To forgive me. I should've stopped him,"

"Don't be silly," I muttered, looking down.

"You have much to learn," Esme said from beside me. "Not least that you will have to accept Aro for what he is. The good and the bad."

"I do. I love him. I know what I'm getting myself into," I replied, still boring a hole into the carpet with my eyes. "Tell me more about the Volturi."

"Where do we start?" Alice quipped, and I glanced up to see a slight smile on her face.

"The Volturi are comprised of the three brothers, Aro, Marcus and Caius. They're the oldest known coven of vampires in existence, and they have their guard, some of whom you've met," Esme began, at which I nodded before she continued. "Aro doesn't remember much of his former life, but he was the first to be changed. He found and changed Caius and Marcus, during the beginnings of the Roman Empire, and changed his sister Didyme. Caius then met and changed his wife, Athenodora, a Thracian princess. Marcus and Didyme married, and Aro met Sulpicia."

At this, I listened even more closely, eager to find out more about Aro's dead wife.

"Then came the war with the werewolves," Esme finished, at which Alice took over.

"One attacked Caius, and very nearly killed him. The war was long and took many lives, both vampire, human and wolf. You have to understand Bella, that werewolves are not stronger than vampires, far from it but they are faster. Much faster. You were lucky Aro was there that night. Even in human form they are dangerous, and their bite is as deadly as ours, except unlike us they do not just take the blood. They devour everything," she told me, and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Don't frighten her, Alice," Esme whispered, but I shook my head.

"I want to know. I want to understand. I know it killed Sulpicia, but why me? Why does it want me?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know, and for some reason I can't see his movements very well. They're blurred and fuzzy. Maybe it's for revenge, maybe he's just hungry, and you smell good. We really don't know," she answered, at which I nodded.

"How do people become…like you? Is it like in the movies or…?" I asked next, moving away from the subject of werewolves. I noticed the two women flinch again, and I felt anger start to smoulder slightly.

"We wish," Alice muttered.

"It does require a bite from a vampire, but if you're dying before the venom can spread…it doesn't work. Or rather if your heart stops before the venom spreads, you will just die. But it takes great control to turn a human," Esme told me seriously, as I frowned.

"When we taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop. Carlisle has, and so has Aro and his brothers, but they have centuries of practice behind them," Alice explained further, as I nodded.

"Did Carlisle turn you?" I asked, curiously.

"He did Esme, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie, but not me and Jasper," Alice told me. "I don't know who changed me, but Jasper was changed during the middle of the American Civil War, and Carlisle himself was changed in the 1600s."

"Carlisle found me in a morgue when he was working in the Illinois hospital. I had just jumped off a cliff, after the death of my newborn son, and he heard what the human doctors could not. He heard my heartbeat and he saved me," Esme told me, as I stared at her.

She told me how she had first met Carlisle when she was sixteen and had broken her arm, how she had married an abusive alcoholic who beat her, until she discovered she was pregnant and fled. The child died a few days after he was born, and she had tried to commit suicide.

I stared at her, amazed by her strength and the love in her eyes. Esme truly was incredible.

"Aren't you tempted to drink human blood?" I asked bluntly, at which both of them winced again.

"Sometimes," Esme replied tentatively. "All of us, except Carlisle and Rosalie, has…lost control once or twice, in the early days. Jasper especially still fights the thirst and the call of human blood."

"Why do that? Why not just do it the easy way?" I continued, watching their cold beauty closely.

Alice answered me this time. "You have to understand, Bella, that none of us chose to become vampires. I don't have any memory of my human life, Jasper was ambushed by three women vampires, Carlisle was bitten during a vampire attack, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and Edward were all dying when Carlisle changed them. We don't want to be…" she trailed off, sneaking a glance at me as her meaning sank in.

"Monsters," I finished for her, understanding her insinuation. They weren't monsters, but Aro and his family were.

At least to them.

I had long accepted his diet, but it did annoy me that these vampires so easily dismissed them as somehow…inferior because they answered the call of their natures, and did what they were made to do.

"You are very brave, Bella. Not many have the courage to do what you would do for the one you love," Esme told me soothingly. "And I would not hold that choice against you."

I let my frown relax into a smile, wooed by Esme's motherly smile and twinkling eyes. I had never really had a mother as such, I was always the parent figure in my family, so it was sort of nice to have Esme the way she was.

As I looked up at the two women who I was slowly becoming friends with, another wince tightened their faces and I guessed why.

I also decided enough was enough.

"Where are they?" I asked quietly, standing up. Alice looked at me consideringly.

"You won't stop him, Bella. Once Aro's mind is made up, it won't be changed," she said softly, as I walked towards the door.

Neither tried to stop me.

"Try me," I muttered, as I stepped out the door and tried to find my way back to the front door.

**Alice's POV**

I smirked at the scene in my head, as I saw the ramifications of Bella's decision.

She had a lot of spunk in her, and I liked that.

She also had a kind heart, and so much love to give, but I saw a fire in her.

A fire stronger than the venom which would burn away her mortality.

I glanced at Esme, as we both stood in concert.

We dimly heard her speak to Rosalie, keeping her cool even when Rose was her usual pig-headed self, and we looked at one another.

"She will make a good Queen," Esme breathed. I shook my head.

"Not good. She'll be magnificent," I replied, just as quietly, as the door shut and I listened to her footsteps disappear into the forest.

The Volturi wouldn't know what hit them.

**Bella's POV**

I heard the screams as I pounded through the forest, following them as branches slapped into my face and leaves caught in my hair.

I pushed through the last bush, and a scene from a horror film met my eyes.

Edward was on the floor, writhing in pain, while Jane was stood over him, smirking innocently, but it was also evil.

Aro stood, watching with his back to me, but I knew he would hear me coming.

"Aro, no!" I yelled, rushing forward as he whipped around.

"Bella?" he asked, stupefied as I ran forward, mercifully not tripping over and glared at him.

"Stop this now," I panted, fixing him with my eyes, glaring heatedly. "This has gone too far, and it needs to stop NOW."

Jane looked at me with surprised eyes, as Aro slowly walked to stand in front of me, and Edward stopped writhing on the floor.

"Enough," I breathed, my heart rate slowly lowering, until I saw the look in Aro's eyes.

That rage I saw from last night was there, flickering with an almost insane fire as he stopped in front of me.

"Bella, that creature dared to lay hands on _**my**_ mate, tried to poison you against me. I will not let that go unpunished," he growled, his hands shooting out to clasp my upper arms and bring me closer. I willed my heart to slow down, as familiar feelings of heat began to suffuse my body, and I trembled.

"Aro, I say enough. I love you, I do, but I will not have anyone's torture on my conscience. We're not in the Dark Ages anymore," I retorted, hoping my temper would be enough to see me through.

"You defend that pathetic-" he spat, but I cut him off.

"Yes, he is pathetic, so don't lower yourself to his level. You're better than him, so prove it to me now. Let it pass," I breathed.

He glared at me, the only sound in the clearing that of Edward's gasping breaths as he levered himself up off the ground.

I glanced at him over Aro's shoulder as he stumbled around us.

"If I were you, I would get gone," I muttered, looking down my nose at his mussed bronze hair, and pain-filled gold eyes. He watched us narrowly, before he was gone.

I turned to watch him go, watching a blonde-haired blur leave too, as silence fell.

And I remembered I was still in a deserted forest clearing with a very angry vampire.

I felt his cold breath on the nape of my neck, and I hesitated to turn around, not ready to face that thunder storm of rage yet.

"_Tu mi appartieni ora e per sempre…_" he breathed against my hair, his cold hands rising to brush my hair over one shoulder.

I shivered, feeling my spine melt as I instinctively pressed back against him, nuzzling my lips against his neck before I remembered.

I turned around, facing his hungry black eyes and coldly beautiful face.

"Yes, I do," I replied, twining my arms around his neck and pulling myself against him.

Hard.

"But that doesn't mean I will just do anything and accept everything like one of your guard," I continued, stretching up on my toes to bring myself closer.

"I will not stand by and let anything threaten the woman I love. Do not ask it of me," Aro growled warningly, and I shivered again. His voice was causing havoc with my nervous system.

"I'm not, Aro, I am telling you. Do not ask of me to stand by and let you torture anyone like that again," I replied, still keeping eye contact with him. He sighed.

"Then it seems we have come to an impasse, _mio amore_," he whispered intently, before he bent his head and brushed my lips with his.

Oh God, the possessively, idiotically, annoyingly adorable git knew how to kiss!

He teased my senses, seeking my surrender, and I had to fight not to give it to him as he weaved a familiar web of desire around my senses.

The next thing I knew, he was lowering me to the grass, and I shuddered when I felt his full weight on top of me. His kiss only intensified, as I gave in with a moan, opening my lips and letting him in.

At my surrender, he left my mouth, kissing down my neck feverishly as I arched my spine and felt his hands at the buttons of my blouse. He opened it enough for him to reach my sternum, where my heart thundered rapidly. I sank my hands into his long, raven black hair as he very gently kissed that spot of bare skin, as I bent one leg so my foot rested beside his hip. I bit my lip, never taking my eyes off the top of his onyx-coloured head.

**Aro's POV**

I raised my head from the sweet allure of my Bella's heartbeat, taking in the sight of her long brunette hair splayed over the grass, longing awake in her fiery brown eyes. The taste of her skin on my tongue, I came back over her, aware of my own longings at the feel of her soft body crushed beneath mine into the ground of the clearing, her chest a constant pressure on mine as she breathed in and out.

I brushed her lips, my eyes steady on hers, as I caressed her face with one of my hands, trailing my fingers over her cheeks and the contours of her nose and lips. She sighed and her eyes fluttered close before she opened them again and eyed me.

Neither of us was ever going to give in.

**More soon. I hope.**

_Tu mi appartieni ora e per sempre: _**you belong to me, now and forever**


	25. Danger Approaches

Siren Of The Twilight

Chapter 24

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Aro and I walked back to the house, his arm around my waist, silent. Neither of us spoke, not mentioning our little impasse. When we made it back, Edward was nowhere to be seen, but Esme shot me a grateful smile as we entered the kitchen.

Emmet on the other hand came bouncing up to me.

"Hey, Bella. Felix and I have decided to have a little friendly baseball match now our patrol's over. Wanna come?" he asked, jovially, but I sensed his eyes flick to Aro for a second.

"They could use an umpire," Esme put in with a teasing smirk.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmet replied, while I couldn't help but laugh.

"_We _know you cheat, Cullen," Alec suddenly put in, as he appeared beside them.

"Who's going? I don't want Bella too unprotected," Aro asked, his arm still tight around my waist.

"Demetri, me, Felix, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle. Jane and Edward are out on patrol," Alec told him quickly, and I couldn't help but smirk.

Jane and Edward, out on a patrol. I bet that was a pleasant experience!

"Do you want to go, _mio amore_?" Aro turned to me, as I looked at them then back at my lover.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. It would get me out of the house, and hopefully soothe any tensions that had occurred between the two covens.

"Alright!" Emmet slapped a high-five with Alec, before both of them flitted from the room, while I flicked a glance at Aro.

"Baseball? Since when do vampires play baseball?" I asked, with a grin. Aro sighed ruefully.

"The Cullens enjoy it, and my guard find it a good way to relax after patrol. I see no reason why they shouldn't indulge," he replied.

"Will you be joining us?" I asked, smirking at the thought of Aro playing baseball.

Aro smirked back, but shook his head. "No, _mio amore_. I must join the others on patrol. The sooner we find this creature, the sooner we can get on with our eternity."

"Among other things," I murmured, sliding my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer. His eyes darkened, as he lowered his head to mine.

I was just sinking into the kiss, slow and drugging, when Alec's voice broke us apart.

"Come on, Bella!"

We both paused, and I exhaled heavily.

"Soon, dearest. Soon," he breathed, and let me go, while I tried to tamp down the shivers that came from his touch. Kissing him on the cheek, I left him.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I watched Bella leave, and soon after that I heard the roar of the Jeep as they drove off to the clearing the Cullens used for their baseball matches.

There was a niggling sensation at the periphery of my brain, but I fought to ignore it.

She would be safe, she had Emmet and Felix, and the rest of my Guard to protect her. My Bella would be safe.

An amused sigh had me looking sideways at Carlisle's wife, now watching me intently from the kitchen.

"It's difficult, isn't it? Letting her go?" she asked, and I nodded. I rather liked Esme, despite her lack of gift, for her softness and comforting ways. Carlisle was fortunate to have found her.

So her question, steeped in gentle tones, did not rile me as it would if it came any other.

"It is…pure agony. Does it get any easier?" I asked her, as I waited for Jane to signal me to join them.

Esme laughed and then shook her head, her auburn hair flying. "No it never does."

I flew through the forest, the wind rushing through my hair, flanked by Jane and by Edward. The latter did not speak, and for that I was grateful. I would honour Bella's demand that I leave him alone, for her, but I didn't have to like it.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the putrid scent of the werewolf, tracking its scent. Usually Demetri would be doing this, but he deserved a rest, and I was no mean tracker.

Before the Volturi, I had had to survive by myself and I had not forgotten all the lessons my sire taught me.

Pity he was dead now, but he must be laughing in his ash-ridden grave.

Wresting my mind away from the past, I concentrated on the trail.

It had been close. It's scent led us all over the woods surrounding the Cullen house, and the forest leading towards the La Push reservation.

It crisscrossed so many times, that often we were doubling back on ourselves. Several times we followed it towards Bella's house, up to her very window and then back again.

It was beyond frustrating, as I sensed we were so close to having it in our hands, but so far. For all the clues, we still saw no other sign of its presence.

"Master!" Jane's shout had me halting effortlessly, somewhere deep in the forests of Washington.

Just to the north, I could hear the crashes of the metal bats, where Bella and my family were playing baseball.

Overhead the weather had begun to turn, thunder crashing, but the rain had not quite reached us yet.

But that was not why Jane had stopped us.

Edward joined my side, as Jane held up something in her dainty hand.

I looked, and then froze.

Werewolf hair.

Fresh, new, and still warm from its disgusting body.

"He was here, not two minutes ago," Edward breathed, and I felt fear creep in.

I inhaled again, and a new wave of its scent brushed my senses.

I refused to let fear set in, as I began to sprint towards the baseball clearing, where my Bella was blissfully unaware of the danger.

And Alice couldn't see the danger.

I sped up, aware of Edward and Jane on either side of me, running as we strained to reach the clearing in time.

A chilling scream tore the air, as I felt that fear rise up to choke me.

"Bella!"

With that cry, I broke through the last trees separating me from my love, and burst into the clearing, ready to fight.

Ready to die for the one I loved.

* * *

**Not very long I know, but I'm still really busy with exams, and will be until the end of June.**

**More when I can. :)**


	26. The Dam Breaks

Siren Of The Twilight

Chapter 25

**Ok, I'm back! I've got two weeks until my next exam, so I can finally do some serious updating. Although I think my right hand will be permanently damaged by writing six pages! In just an hour and a half.**

**Grrr bloody Exams Boards!**

**Ok put Supermassive Black Hole on, and turn it up loud. It's baseball time!**

**Sorry for any mistakes but I know nada about baseball, so just be nice.**

**Bella's POV**

I stared around me as we pulled up, out of the forest tracks, into a large clearing. Overhead the sky was gun-metal grey, and I could hear distant crashes of thunder.

"Is it such a good idea to do this in the rain?" I asked, as Alice hopped out of the Jeep behind me.

"We need the thunder," she shrugged her shoulders, striding around to the back and began hauling out duffel bags of equipment out.

I frowned, mentally adrift.

Emmet drew up in his own Jeep, and as he got out he spotted my frown.

"Careful Bells, you'll get frown lines," he warned, as I growled at him.

"Ha, ha," I muttered, but I smiled at the friendly giant.

As I watched Alec and Demetri start pacing out bases, hundreds of metres apart, I watched the interaction between the two covens.

It was joking and respectful, clearly comfortable with each other. Well mostly.

I noticed a slight distance in the way Rosalie, Alice and Jasper treated the Volturi. I wondered why, if it was because of their diet.

"You don't speak much do you, Bella?" a voice suddenly asked in my ear, and I turned to find Demetri standing behind me, watching me intently with those crimson eyes. "But you watch, and you perceive more than you should."

"Errr…thanks, I think," I muttered, before swinging back to watch the vampires setting up. Overhead the thunder began to crash, but the rain still did not fall.

"What do you want to know, Bella?" my fellow watcher asked, a slight smile on his face as I turned to him again.

"How do you know I want to know anything?" I asked, watching him narrowly.

"The person who wishes not to know anything is a fool indeed," Demetri replied teasingly, while I glared at him, but I realised he was only teasing me.

"You know what I mean," I muttered, giving him a slight swipe with my hand. But not too hard, I didn't want to break my hand after all.

Demetri laughed. "When you're curious a little furrow appears in your forehead. Aro told me of it," he told me, as I stared at him open-mouthed. "He also said you like leaving your mouth open a lot when you're surprised."

"I do not," I muttered, snapping my mouth shut. After a minute, I relented. "Fine. Why do some of the Cullens not well, not dislike you but keep away from you and the other Volturi?"

Demetri smirked. "Because they're afraid of us. Aro has quite the reputation for collecting vampiric powers, and some of the Cullens are the most powerful vampires we've ever come across."

"You mean he would try to 'collect' them?" I asked, returning my eyes to the figures of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle, now testing the weight of each baseball bat. I noticed they were all made of metal.

"No," Demetri muttered certainly. "Not the Cullens, he respects Carlisle too much."

"If you two have finished gassing, let's get playing," Emmet suddenly yelled over, interrupting our conversation. Demetri smirked at me, then pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it on my head.

"Bring it on, Cullen!" he called, flitting over to the group of vampires while I followed rather more slowly.

That's when I noticed everyone was dressed in baseball shirts and caps, either with a 'C' or a 'V'. Tracing the letter embossed on mine, I felt the outline of the 'V'.

The two teams took their places, with the Volturi fielding and the Cullens batting first. Wondering how the hell I was supposed to umpire uber-fast vampires, I nervously took my position behind Alec, who was on the catcher's position.

Felix and Demetri were in the outfield, while Alice was pitching.

Rosalie was first to bat, stepping up to the plate. In a move so graceful it was more like a dance, Alice threw the ball and Rosalie hit it, the _crack_ sounding more like thunder.

Now I knew why they needed the thunder to play.

The ball sailed away, out of my sightline as Rosalie darted around the bases.

"That's gotta be a home run," I muttered, but Alec snorted.

"Demetri's very fast," he replied, as I glimpsed Rosalie's blonde hair flying towards us, at the same time Alec stood up. I heard the ball hit the skin of his palm, as Demetri reappeared in the clearing, and Rosalie slid into home plate.

Alec looked at me, and I gulped, seeing the animosity in Rosalie's eyes.

"You're out," I said, holding up my hand.

Glaring, Rosalie stood while Alec and Felix celebrated behind me.

"Whoo, she's out!" Felix yelled, pumping his fist into the air, while Alec grinned at me.

I was too preoccupied with Rosalie's glare as she stood, eying me like a deer she wanted to tear apart.

I didn't blink, holding the eye contact with her until she looked away, Carlisle stepping forward to clap her on the back.

"Nice Kittie," I heard him mutter before taking up position on the home plate, while Alec snorted.

"Meow," he said, miming a cat claw's swipe, while I glared at him good-naturedly.

"Are we gonna play ball, or we gonna play impressions all day?" I asked, nudging him with my foot, as Demetri and Felix laughed.

"Yes, ma'am," Alec grinned, as he turned back to Alice and Carlisle.

As the game progressed, I found myself relaxing more and more as we joked and laughed with the family. They rotated around, and I umpired for the Cullens as the Volturi batted. We were on the fourth inning when Alice suddenly gasped.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked, rushing across to his mate concernedly.

"Nomads, coming this way. They were leaving then they heard us," she muttered, as everyone turned to look at me. They flitted over to me, and ranged themselves in front of me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked as Demetri and Felix took up a place in front of me.

"Nomads. Human drinkers at that, and Master Aro will have our hides if anything happens to you," Demetri explained, as I saw three figures walk gracefully out of the mist.

They were beautiful, in a wild kind of way. The woman had long red hair, like living flames over her pale skin. Her ragged fur coat covered rough jeans and a green t-shirt.

The two men were polar opposites, with one possessing dark skin which still managed to appear bloodless, and long black dreadlocks. He was bare-chested and bare-footed, except for a long overcoat.

The other was pale, and compact like a runner, a leather jacket and jeans completing his wardrobe. He had long blonde hair restrained into a ponytail.

They all had red eyes.

"I believe this belongs to you," the black vampire held up our ball, throwing it to Carlisle who caught it effortlessly.

"Thank you," he replied, but I could feel the tensions in the air.

"Perhaps you could use a few more players? This is James, Victoria and I am Laurent," the black introduced himself, and the two others. I felt James's eyes on me, and I kept my eyes down.

"Sure, why not. Some of us were just leaving anyway," Carlisle murmured, with a glance at me and Felix.

Then the wind began to blow across the clearing, whipping my hair around my face.

James inhaled, closing his eyes, before a purely feral expression washed over his face.

"I see you brought a snack," he growled, stepping forward but the Volturi and the Cullens blocked them before the nomads could move a muscle. I stumbled backwards, disorientated and suddenly afraid.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me, and I shivered in the cold wind.

"A human?" Laurent gasped, his red eyes on me, as Demetri and Alec stepped forward.

"She is under the protection of the Volturi, so back off nomad," Demetri growled warningly.

"Why? How is she so important, or worth anything?" James snarled, nose to nose with Alec now.

"She does smell so good," Victoria snarled, rushing forward but Rosalie grabbed her by the neck.

"Run little nomad, and pray the Volturi spare your miserable lives," Felix growled, never taking his eyes off the nomads, as they slowly straightened from their fighting crouches.

That's when the world turned upside down.

I heard a panicked shout of "Bella!", and then something hard and heavy and rancid-smelling barrelled into me, knocking me to the ground.

Winded, I fought to breathe as stinking breath washed over me, and I opened my eyes to stare into crazed yellow ones, with slit pupils, and blazing with madness and hunger.

Werewolf.

I screamed, more out of pure instinct than anything, as it opened its jaws to reveal rows of yellowing, jagged teeth, sharp and deadly-looking. Venom dripped from its jaws and onto my skin, burning it.

Then he was off me before he could move more than a muscle, and cool arms were holding me desperately, as I fought to catch up.

"Bella, I've got you," Aro caught hold of me, lifting me into his arms, as I stared around.

Some of the Volturi and the Cullens had pursued the werewolf, as its chilling howl filled the air.

"It won't get far," Carlisle's voice suddenly said on one side of me, as I felt myself being carried towards one of the Jeeps. "I need to examine her, Aro."

"What happened?" I murmured, still winded and still ten minutes behind everyone else. I was vaguely aware I was shaking.

"The werewolf attacked you," Aro's melodic voice spoke in my ear. "You're alright, Bella. I've got you, you're safe _amore mio_."

"The nomads?" I asked, as they placed me in the car.

"Ran off when the werewolf jumped you," Carlisle told me, as he began examining me.

The werewolf jumped me? Was it suicidal?

"I don't understand why it did this now?" I suddenly heard Aro's voice ask, to be joined by another's.

"He's getting desperate, desperate for his revenge and for Bella. It wants her blood and her flesh," he told Aro, as I shivered. "He'll go after Charlie now, we have to move quickly to protect them both."

At that I sat upright, finally alert. "We have to save him, he'll be killed because of me!"

"I need to get you out of here first!" Aro replied tersely, buckling me into the Jeep before swinging into the driver's seat.

Before I could say another word, he had put his foot down on the accelerator, and we were speeding away into the forest, leaving Edward and Carlisle behind.

**Meh, I personally think James wouldn't have touched Bella if she was under the protection of the Volturi. I mean come on, you'd have to be suicidal to go up against the Volturi.**

**Which the werewolf clearly is, as he's shown by trying to kill Bella in a clearing full of vamps.**

**Just remember werewolves are not stronger than vampires, but they are much, much faster.**

**More soon!**


	27. Goodbye For Now

Siren Of The Twilight

**Ok I'm back. I just finished Love Never Dies, so I can finally concentrate on this again.**

**I am really sorry for my long absence but I literally have just got back off of holiday, and before that I was suffering from frazzlement of the brain from too many exams lol ;).**

Chapter 26

* * *

_Bella_

We drove at breakneck speed through the forest, away from the clearing. My heart pounded at our speed, and at the fear which rose to choke me.

After the attack, all I could think about was my father.

"Aro, we have to go back," I turned to my love, still shaking but determined to make him see sense. But his fallen angel's face was set and unbreakable.

"No. Not until you're safe," he ground out, almost growling as he swerved and erupted out of the forest and onto the road.

"He could be killed because of me! If you don't, I'll throw myself out of the car," I threatened, not really wanting to, but perhaps Aro remembered my previous jumping-out-of-the-car incident. With a frustrated growl, he pulled out his cellphone, dialling at vampire speed.

"Where is your father now?" he asked, and I looked at the time.

He'd still be fishing.

"He's still out fishing. At either Longwater Creek or one of the La Push coves," I told him, at which his jaw set.

A moment later his phone buzzed anyway, and he picked up immediately.

"Alice," he breathed, and I felt hope rise. After a few fraught minutes, he snapped it shut, and did a U-turn.

"Where are we going?" I asked, clinging onto the dashboard for dear life.

"To the Cullens. Alice has already sent Emmet and Felix to protect your father," he replied tersely, as I sighed in relief.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Now we will keep you safe," Aro replied, changing gear. I could hear the rise in speed, as we flew along the freeway.

Carlisle and his family were already waiting for us when we reached the house, Aro bundling me out of the car and into his arms, up into the house before I could blink.

"Any news?" Aro asked, only setting me down on my feet when we were safely in the porch.

Carlisle shook his head. "No sign of the werewolf. We found slight traces of his scent but they just led us in circles. Whoever he is, he is clever and knows how to evade us."

Edward stepped forward, arms folded, as he watched us piercingly. "My advice would be to take Bella out of state, while two more decoy teams lead the werewolf into the wilderness. You'll have to be in one of the decoy teams, Aro," he spoke quickly, and by the tightening of Aro's arm around my waist, I felt his reluctance.

"I won't-" Aro begun, but Carlisle already cut him off.

"The werewolf knows you would never leave Bella, Aro. If you go with her, he'll follow you and you alone," he murmured, and Aro was forced to give in.

"We will protect her, Master," Demetri bowed his head, still clothed in his baseball gear. Jane and Alec nodded too.

Aro inhaled deeply, before agreeing.

"Alright then, if it must be so. Edward, Alec and Jane you will come with me. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice will go together. Emmet and Felix will stay here to protect your father, and Demetri and Jasper will go with Bella-" he commanded, ushering me down some stairs into an underground garage, cool and light.

Freezers were backed up against the whitewashed walls, and the boys were already hauling them open and begun stuffing bags of blood and cash into backpacks.

"What about my dad?" I asked, finally catching up. Everything was happening so fast. "He's gonna notice if I just disappear. This could expose us."

For a moment I glimpsed a proud expression rushing across Aro's face, before it vanished.

"Indeed. Write him a note, telling him you've left and gone back to Phoenix, and you'll phone him when you get there. Demetri will deliver it, and get your clothes," he inclined his head to his servant. I wandered to the side, and began writing said note on a little pad of paper, my hand shaking.

Things were happening too fast for me, and I was fighting to think it all through.

Memories flashed across my brain, images of the baseball match, the nomads…

The werewolf.

Blind to what I was doing, I didn't feel Aro come up behind me until his arms slid around my waist.

"I'm finished," I muttered, tearing the note off and giving it to him. A door closed, and I guessed Demetri had gone.

"I am sorry for this, _amore mio_, but it cannot be helped," he breathed against my cheek, and I nodded.

"I know. Thank you for listening and for protecting my dad. If anything happens to anyone, I swear to God…" I trailed off, tears blurring my vision.

If the werewolf killed anyone because of me, I'd never forgive myself.

"Hush, Isabella," he whispered soothingly in my ear, turning me around to face him. Around us, everyone else was busy with preparations to leave, flitting around us, ignoring us completely.

Aro held me to him, stroking my hair, as I savoured what could be my last moments with him.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Aro, why don't you just change me? That way, at least the werewolf would have a harder time taking me out, and I could protect myself," I breathed, as I felt him go still.

Around us everyone else had as well, and I could imagine Edward's horrified face.

"While that might be true, _mia cara_, it is not advisable in this situation. If I changed you, we would have to wait three days until you were well enough to move, and then you would be a newborn. You would be uncontrollable, and more of a danger and a difficulty to protect immortal than mortal. Besides remember your father. You don't want to leave him like this," he finished, and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I muttered grumpily, still clinging to his coat as he held me even closer.

A sudden draught heralded the return of Demetri, as he appeared at our side with my backpack and my coat.

"Is it done, Demetri?" Aro asked, turning to face him but still not letting go of me. Demetri nodded, and I felt sick at the thought of Charlie coming home to find me gone and that note on the table.

_I'm so sorry, Dad…_

Aro let me go, to take the rucksack, and pull out a raincoat and a jumper of mine, tossing them to Jane and Rosalie.

"Put these on, so the werewolf will pick up Bella's scent," he barked imperiously, every inch a leader but Rosalie looked at the coat in her hands with distaste.

"Why? What does she mean to me?" she asked challengingly, looking Aro straight in the eye. Aro froze, then Alec, Jane and Demetri all growled warningly.

"Stop, dear ones," Aro held up his hand, before walking calmly forward to stand in front of Rosalie. "I know of your distaste for my love for Bella, Rosalie but ask yourself this: Would you do the same for Emmet?"

"Yes," Rosalie growled at once, before gesturing towards me impatiently. "But she is not family."

"She is to me," Alice spoke up, stepping forward.

"She is family to us all," Esme declared gently, looking beseechingly at Rosalie. Carlisle stepped forward, in-between Aro and Rosalie, who glaring daggers at each other.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Aro now, and Aro has been my friend, my brother for centuries. He is family and now so is she, and we protect our family," he told her gently yet firmly, and I saw her proud head slump, defeated.

A slamming of a car door broke the tense silence, as Alec rounded the Jeep and nodded to Aro.

"We're ready to go, Master," he murmured, and I felt panic fill me. In moments, Aro was at my side and I was yanked into his arms.

Around us the Cullens and the Volturi slid into the cars, as Aro kissed me wild and dirty and passionate.

I met him head-on, cupping his face between my hands as he pulled me close, almost crushing me against him.

When I felt faint from oxygen deficiency, Aro raised his head, both of us panting, desperation rushing through our veins. Now was not a time for desire or lust, when we didn't know if we would see each other again.

"I will not rest until you're safe again, _amore mio_. I love you," he breathed against my lips, his hands buried in my hair.

"I know. I love you too," I whispered back, kissing him one last time with all the desperate need and love within me, feeling my heart pound in my ears.

"You are my world, my life now. Without you, I am nothing," Aro replied, our lips only inches apart. At his words, full of love and urgent desire, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him again, from stroking his long raven hair, trying to appease the wounded shadow I saw in his beloved crimson eyes.

I felt someone's hand on my arm, but I refused to leave him, wrenching my arm back to press my lips to his one last time, before his hands slid from my hips, and he turned to get into the Jeep.

I felt Demetri lead me to the Mercedes, gallantly opening its black door for me, revealing the cool, dark interior.

Taking a deep breath, I slid inside.


	28. The Reckoning

Siren of The Twilight

Chapter 27

* * *

_Bella_

I tried not to think as we drove out of the Cullens' garage. Leaving Aro was like having a chunk of my heart ripped out.

My only consolation was that my dad would be safe.

I sighed heavily when I saw the black Jeep and the red Mercedes speed off in different directions, as we took the central road.

I stared at my hands, as the car pulled onto the freeway.

Suddenly I was aware of my cell vibrating in my jean pocket. I could have groaned when I pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

Charlie.

I glanced at the two vampires in front, before I flipped it open.

"Who is it, Bella?" Jasper asked from the front, glancing over his shoulder. The light from the dashboard gleamed off his and Demetri's inhumanly beautiful faces.

"It's my dad. I have to take this," I murmured, half expecting some resistance.

"It might be better for you to speak to him now, so he doesn't get too worried," Demetri nodded, looking ahead at the road, as we pulled into a deserted side-road, weaving through the forest, towards Seattle.

Taking a deep breath, dreading the phone call I was about to take, I pressed the answer button.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice was panicked and worried, and I hated myself for what I had done. But it had to be done, if it kept him safe.

"Dad, it's me-" I started, but the relieved sigh in my ear turned in a flash to anger before I could explain.

"You come home right now, young lady! Wherever you are, you are coming home!" he almost yelled into my ear. I cringed, feeling his words cut into my heart.

"Dad, I can't. I'm going home, I-I just need to get away!" I replied, closing my eyes and tipping my head back against the headrest. I wished I wasn't sitting in a car with two vampires, but there was no way to hide the conversation from them.

"You're rushing into this, Bells. I know I'm not much fun, but I can change that. Come home, sleep on it and if you still want to go to Phoenix, I'll take you to the airport tomorrow morning," he cajoled in my ear, and I shuddered.

"I'm driving. It'll give me time to think, and if I get tired I'll put into a motel, I promise-" I was cut off again, this time Charlie's words really hitting me hard.

"Bells, I just got you back-"

My self-loathing went up a notch, as I realised how much I would have to hurt him to make him let me go.

"And if I don't get out, then I'll be stuck here like Mom," I spat back, even as the tears I'd been fighting for some time broke free, trickling down my face. I could feel Jasper's pitying glance in the rearview mirror, as my eyes rose.

And felt the image of the face about to be crushed against the windscreen scorched into my brain, just before the world went topsy-turvy, and my vision went black.

Damon.

* * *

The blackness receded, my mind fuzzy as I groaned. I ached all over, and my head was pounding. I was lying against something cold and hard, sticking into my skin.

I was vaguely aware of an odd growling sound, as heat burned into my side.

Then memory shot back in a flash.

My eyes snapped open, to discover I was lying on the road, the Mercedes totalled beside me, on fire.

The hungry flames ate at the metal, and my horrified eyes rose to the golden ones of Jasper, as he strained at the tortured bodywork that had been crushed around his body.

My vision was abruptly filled with red eyes and pale skin, and I just managed to recognise Demetri.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked urgently, and I nodded blankly. He flitted to Jasper, and started pulling the bodywork apart, but it was so twisted it was hard work, even for a vampire.

Then that odd growling got nearer.

My head snapped around, and I shouted a warning as black blur hit Demetri in the midriff, propelling him away from the car.

The werewolf. No, now I had a name to put to the monster.

Damon.

I scrambled backwards, but for now Damon wasn't interested in me. Demetri and he fought in an intense fight, Damon's speed making up for his lack of strength.

Meanwhile the fire was travelling ever closer to Jasper, and I met his horrified gold eyes. He fought to get free, and he was slowly winning, but I saw it wouldn't be enough.

The fire was spreading too quick, if it got to the petrol tank…

Jasper would be toast.

My every muscle shaking, my head whirling I stood shakily, stumbling towards the car, just as a terrifying keening sound filled the air, and Demetri's pain filled yells filled the air.

I turned to see the werewolf-…Damon rip off Demetri's left arm, leaving a gaping hole. To my horror, I realised he'd pulled off the other as well, so the vampire fell to his knees, agony etched in every line of his handsome face.

My heart beat faster, as I watched the werewolf prowl closer and closer, going in for the kill.

I would not lose anyone I loved. No one.

Around us glass from the windows had scattered, mostly tiny specks showering the tarmac, but there were a few jagged pieces. I picked one up, ignoring Jasper's frantic shaking head, to move closer to Demetri and Damon.

"Hey!" I called, fighting to keep my voice steady. The werewolf's head snapped around, and I looked into its feral yellow eyes.

There was no humanity in those eyes, no mercy just animalistic hunger and death. Swallowing my fear, I pulled up the ripped sleeve of my jacket.

"Bella, no!" Jasper screeched, fighting more than ever to get free.

"Pick on someone your own size!" I shouted tauntingly, taking the glass shard in my hand and digging it into my arm, trying not to cry out at the fiery slice of pain across my skin.

Not stopping to look, I turned and bolted into the forest, the trees slapping me as I ran, praying I wouldn't trip up.

I could only hope I would buy enough time for Jasper to get free, and Demetri to get help.

Or I was toast.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I cursed myself under my breath, my sides burning as I ran. I didn't stop, even when I heard the howl of the wolf behind me and the sounds of an explosion rent the air.

I hoped Jasper had got out in time.

* * *

I passed into a wide clearing, a rocky tor puncturing the ground, rearing its pointed head towards the grey sky, as I frantically tried to decide what to do next.

My blood was now running freely down my arm, and my entire body ached and cried out from the crash. How had I even been thrown free of the car anyway?

Charlie!

Still not stopping, I pulled my phone from my pocket to discover a mangled mess instead.

I was so busy looking down at my useless cellphone to see the tree root waiting for me.

I tripped up, and went sprawling in the mud.

Above me the sky split with lightning, the rain began to pour, as the ground turned to mud and I pulled myself up. My ankle now burned, and I cried out.

A sudden growl behind me made me freeze with terror, my heart pounding in my ears as I turned.

The wolf stood on all fours behind me, panting, its red tongue lolling out in a primal grin.

It was playing with me.

I scrambled up futilely, trying to run on a sprained ankle, just as I felt a hand catch me by the hair, and throw me into the rock face.

I felt only cold pain as my head hit the hard rock and I collapsed to the floor, the friendly blackness rushing up to greet me once more.

* * *

_Alice_

We were sprinting through the forest, having ditched the Jeep in a small corpse, when my gasp of horror stopped all of us. We'd only been going a few hours, but we had picked up traces of the werewolf following us.

But something had changed.

Carlisle stopped, striding to me and taking my arms in his hands.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" he asked gently, as I raised horrified eyes to his.

"I saw the werewolf…Jasper and Demetri are in trouble. He's found them," I gasped, shaking with pain. Our plan had failed.

"And Bella?" Carlisle asked urgently, Rosalie and Esme clustering close around us now.

I searched frantically for Bella, but only a black spot remained over the forest where the Mercedes was now in smoking ruins and Demetri lay in pieces, beside the figure of my husband fighting to be free of the wreckage.

"I can't see anything," I shook my head, desperately. Carlisle's face turned serious, as he turned to the others.

"Call Aro, now!" he barked, all gentleness gone from his voice. Gone was our father, here was the leader now.

I silently prayed that we would be able to get to Bella in time.


	29. The Final Battle

Siren Of The Twilight

Chapter 28

Warning: very dark and graphic, for me at least.

* * *

_Bella_

I didn't know how long I lay there, my head throbbing as the darkness receded. I groaned, then froze as alertness slowly came back, and I heard the pad of human feet in front of me.

Forcing myself to concentrate through the pain, I kept my eyes shut as slowly, over the buzz of the most monumental headache, I realised my attacker was talking.

"I'll wait for him, yes. He'll come for her, and then I'll do it….

Damon.

Memories of the tanned, Italian-looking boy filtered back, and I felt fear creep through my body. Something about him had terrified me from that day, in the sun, when Aro hadn't been there.

But why? Why me?

Why?

Then Damon's words filtered into my head, and I had to fight not to stiffen from disgust and fear.

The throbbing in my head and ankle wasn't helping.

"…I'll tear him apart, keep him alive just long enough for him to see me take his precious human, then I'll tear her apart in front of him. I'll make her scream and cry and beg, then I'll taste her blood. Yes, that's what I'll do Arina…"

Arina?

But before I could think what he was talking about, I had to fight not to stiffen as I felt his hot, stinking breath on my cheek, whispering again in my ear.

"Why shouldn't I have some fun now? She smells so good…just like that night, the night she first came here. I would have had her then, if it hadn't been for him, Arina! He'll pay for taking you away from me, and she…this little human whore will see how pathetic her leech is…maybe I'll keep her alive to see him burn or, perhaps I'll bring her over, make him see his great love become his greatest nightmare…" he continued to babble, and I couldn't help it, I tensed at the thought of him hurting Aro.

No one was going to hurt _my _mate.

As that primal thought crossed my mind, I felt Damon lean over me, before the slick hardness of his teeth scraping over my cheek, his tongue lapping at my skin like a dog. It was sickening, and I had to struggle not to tense.

"You're not _pretending _to be unconscious, are you Isabella?" Damon snarled into my ear, and I felt his hand suddenly grab at my breast. I sucked in a breath, crying out in pain as I felt his nails dig in like claws. I opened my eyes to see his feral yellow eyes, alight with satisfaction and sick anticipation. "You tricky little bitch, Isabella!"

"My name is Bella!" I snapped, head butting him sideways. My temple connected with his cheek, and he yelped as he fell backwards. Gritting my teeth, I tried to stand on my sprained ankle but I collapsed with a cry as white-hot pain seared through me.

Panting, I forced myself not to cry out again as a hard hand gripped the nape of my neck, the nails digging into my skin. It dragged me upright, my useless ankle swinging in midair like a pendulum as Damon's furious growl grated in my ear.

"You're not getting away that easily. You're going to suffer, you're going to beg for death, and you're going to realise how much you wish that parasite had never come into your life," he snarled, with a twisted kind of relish. "You're going to wish you never moved to Forks."

"Why?" I choked out, Damon's nails pressing on my windpipe. "Why me? What did Aro do to you? Who's Arina?"

Despite the fact my mind was slowly succumbing to oxygen deprivation, I focussed on one thing.

Aro.

I had to stall Damon until he got here, had to buy time. Plus, my captor sounded so crazy, and sounded like he loved the sound of his own voice that he probably would jump at the chance to keep talking.

I think I read that in some psychology text somewhere.

That errant thought was all I had time for, before I was suddenly thrown forward and onto the hard ground. My head bashed the forest floor, and I tasted my own blood as my teeth bit into my tongue.

Damon's foot came down in the middle of my back, holding me still as he leaned down to growl in my ear.

"So many questions, so little time. Arina was my pack-sister, until _he_ had her killed. Aro of the Volturi," he spat out Aro's name, stroking my hair at the same time. It felt bizarrely like he was petting me. "So I decided to destroy everything he ever loved. The Volturi were out of my reach, but not his wife. Oh her screams and moans were so delicious as I took her then tore her apart…"

"You sick bastard," I breathed, before I gasped in pain as Damon's foot pressed down and I felt a rib crack. I was flipped over and yanked up to him by my hair, held tightly so my neck was arched back at an excruciating angle. Damon leaned down, his fetid breath washing over me as I felt his nails rake down my neck, drawing blood. I refused to cry out, refused to let him see my pain as he grinned and bent his mouth to the cuts, licking the blood up.

"You're fiery, Bella. I like that. Not like Sulpicia…she cried and begged for mercy, but I gave her none. But then, I realised when I let him follow me here that he never loved her, not like he loves you. You are his greatest weakness, Bella, and I am going to enjoy every moment, every sweet moment as I break him," he replied calmly, raising his head and looking me in the eye.

Damon was shaking now, his incisors lengthening, his yellow eyes glowing with insanity and lust, and I felt his nails grow into claws against my skin.

"You taste so…exquisite, Bella…I'm going to enjoy this," he grinned, as I stared at him, unable to hold back the fear any longer.

He saw it, saw the pain and the terror, as he hauled me up, hands still at my throat and flung me back against the rock face again. I saw stars as I slumped to the ground, blood flowing freely from the wounds on my head and neck. Forcing myself to focus through the pain, trying not to black out, I concentrated on the fire in my nerves, let it flood me.

It gave me enough clarity of mind to stay alert.

Ish.

"You're a werewolf…how come-?" I began to ask but he cut across me with an amused smirk. It was terrifying how quickly he could change from animal to human again.

"Little Bella, always so curious. Didn't they tell you curiosity killed the cat?" he asked, with a canine grin. "I am over three hundred years old, Bella. Werewolves of my age may change at will during the week of the full moon. Now hush, little girl. Your lover approaches!"

He strode over to me, his claws digging into my arm as he hauled me upright, and I heard a little _snick _like something sliding into a lock, before utter pain made me cry out.

He'd dislocated my arm.

"Oh, sorry Bella," he muttered, clearly not sorry at all as I finally cried out this time.

* * *

Suddenly the hand holding my injured arm in a death grip disappeared, a black blur propelling him backwards as I fell to the ground. Suddenly, my vision was taken up by raven hair and porcelain skin, and comforting crimson eyes.

Aro.

"Bella!" he murmured in my ear, catching me up in his arms and cradling me against his chest. In the moment he smelt my blood his eyes turned to onyx black. "Forgive me."

I felt only extreme pain for a minute more, then a subsided throbbing as Aro popped my arm back into its socket, and he hefted me into his arms.

"Demetri? Jasper?" I asked quietly, forgetting everything now I was back in Aro's arms, supporting my quivering body.

"Safe. They're safe," he murmured, and I felt relief well within me. "Hold on."

"Not so fast!" a horrible familiar voice snarled, and just as Aro made to leap away, someone caught his shoulder and tore him away from me. I fell again on the hard ground, with an _oof_, the cold stone sending juddering trembles through every bone in my body. I was fairly certain I felt another rib crack.

I rolled over, groaning, every cell in my tortured body protesting loudly as my eyes settled on the two fighting figures in front of me.

Damon had changed back fully into his wolf form, and Aro for all his strength could not match his speed.

The horrific creature tearing at Aro was almost malformed, not all that lupine in appearance. More like an elongated version of a wolf, with some humanoid features.

It's skin was stretched oddly over staring ribs and leg bones, the taut sinews straining as they fought. Venom dripped from its yellowing teeth, and nothing human shone from Damon's eyes now.

He was all beast.

Suddenly Damon caught Aro in his clawed hands, and held him up. Aro looked down on him defiantly.

"You're faster than the others, but not stronger. Now you'll watch your little human die, in pain and cursing your name, just like my Arina did. Then I'll kill you," he snarled, through canine teeth, sounding hollow, dead.

"I'm strong enough to kill you, Damon, if you ever touch her again," Aro snarled in defiance, his hands like white shackles over Damon's, but the werewolf merely threw him back into the rock face.

Abruptly, I felt him rush to my side, grinning at Aro who was struggling to get free of the tor, desperation on his angelic face.

I tried to struggle, but Damon straddled my body, pinning my wrists to the ground, trying not to vomit from his stench.

The stench of rotting meat.

He tore my sweater open, slicing right through the thin material, and right down to the skin. He paused, and with horrified comprehension I realised what he was going to do; as my eyes met Aro's furious, flashing black ones.

Damon glanced once at Aro, gloating and taunting, before biting into the soft, vulnerable flesh of my breast.

I screamed, arching up as sharp teeth ripped mercilessly into my chest, sucking the blood away greedily.

I was barely aware of a roar as the awful pressure was torn away, but the pain didn't cease.

It got worse.

It burned higher, and higher, attacking me in waves of cold and hot, as I writhed and twisted, unable to hold back my cries now.

I didn't care if I lived or died, I just wanted the pain to stop.

* * *

_Aro_

I felt rage unlike anything I had ever felt before when I watched that monster bite into my Isabella's body.

It gave my strength as I leapt forward, tearing it away, as I let the animal within me take control, defending _my _mate.

_My _Isabella.

I heard her screams, her cries of agony as the werewolf venom began to take hold in her little form, and it only made my attacks more aggressive and devastating.

The werewolf could not block me, its feeble excuses for attacks falling on hardened skin, as I batted away its paws.

I crushed one, driving the wolf to its knees, before snapping it off completely, the howl of pain like balm to my ears.

I threw it away, against the rock face, hearing its bones crack as I flitted forward and snapped its other paw, before driving it to the ground with a punch to the jaw.

It whimpered and tried to get back up, but it was then that it was collapsed back to the ground, twitching and howling in pain.

* * *

Previously deaf to all but the fight, I slowly turned to see my Guard, my family erupt into the clearing, Jane first, red eyes glaring at the werewolf.

Carlisle flitted straight to Bella's side, checking her injuries. The bite on her pure, lovely skin was red raw and weeping blood as I flitted to her, almost growling at Carlisle.

"Aro, it's alright," he murmured soothingly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "It's over."

At his words I relaxed somewhat, letting the animal within me subside as I focussed on Bella. On the tainted, noxious scent of werewolf venom in her sumptuous blood.

Alice held Bella's head still, stroking her hair soothingly while Jane held the wolf incapacitated. Carlisle's expert hands ran over her, examining her quickly and efficiently.

"I can feel two if not three broken ribs. Her ankle's sprained, probably fractured, she's haemorrhaging badly from the carotid vein, and the head wound. She's infected with the werewolf's venom, Aro," he looked up at me, and I understood.

What a perfect revenge for our little friend, for me to see the love of my existence turned into what I hated most. And be forced to destroy her.

Carlisle's voice brought me back from that dark place, as Bella arched in pain beneath me, her voice growing hoarse from her screams. "Aro, you need to suck the venom out before its too late."

I stared at him. Bella was my singer, if I did and lost control…

I would kill her.

"Carlisle, no! He'll kill her!" Edward exploded from somewhere behind me, but I could not take my eyes off Bella long enough to care.

I looked down on her, twisting and shrieking in agony, each cry tearing at me, the scent of her blood calling to me.

I couldn't fail.

I would not.

"I will find the will to stop," I breathed, lowering my head to Bella's breast as Alice steadied her. How I had longed to do this, had fantasised about doing this but not like this!

Never like this.

Taking a deep breath, steeling myself, I bit down in her soft flesh, tasting the noxious, cloyingly sweet taste of the wolf's venom as I drew it out.

Finally she stilled as the last of it drained away, and I fought to let go.

Fought and failed as the monster within me rose up, demanding her blood as my due, clamping down on the cries of my heart.

But only for a moment.

She was _my _Isabella, my love, and I would not forgo an eternity with her for the sake of her blood.

No.

Drawing on every last tithe of my strength, I drew back, sliding my teeth from her flesh. I licked the rim of the bite marks, sealing them with my venom, moving on to the bites on her neck and head.

The breaks she would have to heal herself.

Finally it was over, as I looked up and into Carlisle's warm, ochre eyes.

"You did it," he murmured, proudly, as I cradled Isabella into my body. Her eyelids fluttered, weakly as she choked out.

"Aro?"

"Here, _amore mio_," I murmured, my voice a bit gravely, as I stroked her hair. She said no more as she slid into unconsciousness, but the now steady beat of her heart reassured me.

She would live.

Slowly I stood, with her in my arms, as I turned around to deal with the werewolf, still howling in agony as Jane only pressed harder with her gift, burning him as he would have burned Isabella and I.

Soon, I would see to it that he burned in the fires of hell itself.

* * *

**Oh that was a bit dark, even for me. Afraid not all the darkness is done yet though, and I can't guarantee you're going to like what's coming, but there is light at the end of the tunnel promise! :)**

**R&R!**


	30. It's Going To Be A Long Year

_Siren Of The Twilight_

**_Ok guys, heads up. I'm sorry to have to rag on at you about this, but frankly it's a little ridiculous. I love how some of you are so enthusiastic about this story, and I feel so honoured that you do feel that way, but seriously don't stalk me to another fandom and leave a review on another story just to cajole me into writing the next update. At the end of the day, I am a free human being, and I am at liberty to jump from fandom to fandom, whenever I choose. Just because I don't update immediately does not mean I've given up on this story. As for the stalking it just annoys me a little, so please don't waste a review on another story just for that._**

Chapter 30

* * *

_Bella_

Pain.

Pain is good. It lets you know you're alive.

It was pretty much all I felt as I slowly opened my eyes, bright lights above my eyes searing through my head. Every single atom of my body screamed at me, demanding attention to my various pains, as I groaned.

I barely remembered anything, anything at all until my eyes fell on the pale-skinned boy sitting across from me.

Vampires. Werewolves. The Cullens, the Volturi…Aro!

Full memory rushed back, as I shifted and groaned again.

"Easy, Bella," Edward murmured, getting up from his chair to push me back down. I squirmed away from his hand, looking around for Aro.

"Your mother and father are in the canteen, with my family. I volunteered to watch you," Edward informed me, his voice oddly blank. "They think you've had a car accident, and then were attacked by a bear, attracted by the scent of blood."

I relaxed into my bed, into the flat pillows, and swallowed. So far he had answered all my questions except one.

"A-Aro? Where is he?" I croaked, my voice hoarse like I hadn't used it for months at a time. Edward's face contorted, and my heart sank.

"Bella, he…he's gone."

"W-what? No, no he wouldn't just leave-no!" I cried out, trying to sit up again but the pain in my body intensified as I cried out.

But that was nothing to the pain in my heart.

"Lie back, Bella. I'm sorry, but I did try to warn you," Edward pushed me back down again, pity in his golden eyes as I stared at him.

"You're lying. He wouldn't just leave me!" I yelled, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Aro and the Guard went back to Italy yesterday," he murmured, and I began to tremble.

Inwardly I was shaking my head, repeating the same word over and over again.

_No, no, no, no, no, no…._

But it was true. Aro had left me.

* * *

It turned out I had three broken ribs, a fractured ankle now in a cast, heavy blood loss as well as a dislocated shoulder and a skull fracture.

I had been in a coma for a week.

Aro had sucked the werewolf venom out before it could change me.

I wished I was dead.

I lay in my bed, while my parents and the doctors swarmed around me, Edward's insufferable pity, and the company of the Cullens.

They reminded me of what I couldn't have, of the man who had taken my heart and ripped it out.

I had loved him. I had loved him so much, been willing to do anything, change every part of me for him, and now he was gone…

I should have known really. I would never be good enough for someone like him, a beautiful immortal.

I would never have been good enough.

Lying in the dark, the plastic tube in my nose, helping me breathe through my broken ribs, I could only see his face, his red eyes as I slowly froze.

I couldn't even cry.

I was just…dead.

Damon might not have killed me physically, but now I was dead inside.

Aro had succeeded where Damon had not.

"Bella!" Alice's sibilant hiss had me twisting sharply in bed, out of my self-enforced emotional wasteland, pain slicing through my head and torso.

It was good. It made me feel alive again.

The pixie-like vampire slid in through the open window, the moonlight haloing her. The hospital was quiet, my parents gone home for the night, only the occasional sigh from the night nurse down at the nurses' station to let me know I wasn't entirely alone.

Which was presumably why Alice had come.

She must have seen my red eyes, and my shuddering breathing as she rushed forward, pressing her cool hand to my face.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed.

"He left me, Alice," I whimpered, hating myself. I had never wanted to feel this vulnerable, this weak and now here I was, a crying wimp, and all thanks to Aro. "He left me."

"I'm going to kill him for this!" Alice snarled, and I stared at her.

"NO!" I cried out, but not really knowing why anymore. Alice's rock hard hand covered my mouth, her eyes warning me to shut up.

"Quiet, Bella! I just thought Aro was smarter than this! He should have at least told you what he was planning!" Alice hissed, rolling her eyes.

"What?" I gasped, not entirely catching on. I started coughing and Alice got up to fetch me a glass of water from the side, making me sip it slowly. "Alice, what's going on?"

"What did Edward tell you, when you woke up this morning?" she asked. It was only then I noticed she had a bag with her, black and bulky.

"He said…he said A-Aro went back to Italy. He did, didn't he?" I couldn't say his name properly.

"That bloody idiot!" Alice snarled under her breath. "Leave it to Edward, the giant, immortal killjoy!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? What's going on?" I asked, my own voice rising angrily now. I was so sick of being taken for an idiot.

"Aro hasn't _left_ left you. Not like that, you silly girl. He's gone back to Italy, yes, but only because he had to!" Alice finally told me, squeezing my hand as I started to shake.

"No, no he left. He left because I wasn't good enough, he-" I started coughing again, as Alice sighed impatiently.

"That's your ridiculously low self-esteem talking _again_," she muttered sarcastically. "Look, after you two got together, I had a vision of Aro's brothers coming over to Forks. It would have ended with your changing, but before you're ready. What's more if Aro hadn't gone back, his grip on the Volturi would have been irreparably weakened, and who knows what would happen, even with Little Miss-I-Fought-A-Werewolf-And-Survived by his side," Alice explained, her beautiful face gleaming in the moonlight.

I could only stare at her.

"I guess that bump on the head was worse than Carlisle thought. Bella, he's coming back!" she enunciated very slowly and clearly, before gripping my hands tightly. "Aro and I came up with this plan together, and we were going to tell you after we dealt with the werewolf, but things got out of hand. We had to keep Edward out of the loop too, so he wouldn't fly off the handle and say something stupid. It's not been easy, trust me, I had to recite the seventh Harry Potter book backwards in Swahili to block him out-"

Unable to keep up with her babbling, I couldn't help it. I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Alice, what are you saying?"

I was almost hyperventilating, crying freely now, as Alice took my hand away and smiled gently.

"Maybe this will help," she whispered gently, turning to delve into her black bag, pulling out a small black box. It was square, heavy and bound with a red velvet ribbon. Tucked into the ribbon was a manila envelope, cursive writing decorating the front.

My name.

Putting the box down gingerly on my lap, she pulled out the letter and handed it to me. I took it with shaking fingers, opening it.

It was heavy, and something slid out along with the sheet of paper but I didn't pause to look.

I unfolded the letter, and with Alice switching the light on by my bed, I began to read.

* * *

_Amore mio, my Isabella,_

_I am sorry I cannot be with you now. I lingered for as long as I could, but for your sake and my family's sake I was called home._

_It was imperative my brothers do not discover your existence yet. I know what you will think, with your self-blindness, that I am ashamed of you, and if I were with you now, I would either shake or kiss the notion out of you._

_Probably the latter._

_But I want you to have the goodbye you deserve, for you and your family, before I claim you as mine. It is more than I was granted, and it is the least I want for you._

_So heal, my darling, and enjoy this last year, because rest assured, I will come back for you._

_I can only ask your forgiveness, my Isabella, for exposing you to a world which could destroy you, for allowing that parasite to get so close to you._

_I love you, and this modern contraption which Alice so enthuses about will allow us to stay in touch. To stay in contact, until I can return to you._

_It will be soon, I promise. Have faith._

_I will be waiting in agony until you call, and let me know you're well. Be careful, my love, you must not allow Edward, or anyone to know of this._

_Only Alice and Jasper know, and it must stay that way._

_I love you._

_With all my love, and my unworthy heart, yours eternally,_

_Aro_

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, as I looked down at the slim, black phone in my hand.

He hadn't left me. He _did_ love me. Edward was wrong.

He would come back for me.

I reached for the phone, but Alice stopped me. "No, Bella. You need to rest tonight. You can phone him in the morning, I promise. Open this," she pushed the box towards me, and I took it.

Feeling lighter, feeling hope, I opened the box.

Inside, nestled on the black silk, was a V-shaped pendant, on a gold chain, delicate and intricate.

The arms of the V supported a tiny crest of arms, inlaid with glittering rubies.

The crest of the Volturi, the same crest all the Volturi wore but twice as ornate and beautiful.

For me.

Alice's slender white fingers plucked it from its bed, and slipped it over my head, trying not to snag the bandage wrapped around my skull.

It sparkled around my neck, glinting in the moonlight as Alice held up a mirror. It was beautiful, but to me, so much more than just a necklace.

It was my link to Aro, my connection to the family I would one day join.

And nothing Edward, or anyone, could say would convince me otherwise. I had to have faith, faith in his love and mine, faith in myself.

Faith enough to be strong, heal, live my life for a year and say goodbye to Charlie, to Renee, to my life in Forks.

To my human existence, before I joined the immortals and became Aro's forever.

Looking into Alice's golden eyes, smiling and knowing, I stroked the pendant lying on my chest and breathed in as deeply as I could.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Not sure when I'll update again. I've got my driving theory test on Saturday, so I really need to concentrate and revise for that. Please R&R :)!


	31. But I'll Get There

Siren Of The Twilight

**Back again! Just a general warning, to any of my other readers who also read this fic. I really want to get this finished so I can concentrate on other stuff that keeps popping into my head, annoyingly, so I will be concentrating on this for awhile. :)**

* * *

_Bella_

The following morning, I waited impatiently until I was alone before sneaking the cell phone Aro had given me out of my cupboard. I still wore his pendant beneath my hospital gown.

My hand shaking slightly, I flipped it open and scrolled through the contacts.

There was only one.

I pressed the little green phone, held it to my ear and waited, almost breathless.

A moment later, I felt the hole in my chest, momentarily healed by Alice's revelations last night, close over completely.

I breathed deeply at last.

"_Amore mio_, at last," Aro murmured in my ear. I sighed in relief. Silence hung in the air, slightly awkward at first before we both broke it at once. "How are you?"

"Are you ok?" I broke off, blushing. I felt Aro's husky chuckle in my ear, and I relaxed. "You do know how much trouble you're in, don't you? Werewolves are going to look tame next to this."

"I am quivering with repentance, Isabella, and I will gladly take any and all punishment you mete out," he replied, and I shivered. Damn, even over the phone he could make me melt.

I almost cursed the tremble in my voice when I spoke next. "I miss you."

"As do I, _amore mio_. But soon…soon we will be together again, I promise. You received my gifts?" he asked, and I nodded instinctively before remembering he couldn't see me.

"Yeah. The pendant was beautiful, you shouldn't have-" I begun, but he cut me off.

"The pendant is yours, by right, Isabella. You are my mate, soon to be my Queen. It was the least I could do," he sighed then, a heavy rush in my ear. "You still haven't answered my question, _amore mio_? How are you?"

"Oh, you know broken ankles and ribs are just here and there in my life, Aro," I teased, but I sensed I had said the wrong thing.

"I am so sorry, Isabella. If I hadn't been called away, I would not have left your bedside. If I hadn't been so blind, the werewolf would never have gotten to you-" he began, his voice hoarse but this time it was my turn to cut him off.

"Aro, enough. What happened, happened, and it is past now. I'm alive, not quite in one piece, and we will be together again soon," I murmured, and I could almost imagine him inclining his regal head.

"You are wise beyond your years, and essentially right, my dear," he replied, and I smirked.

"You actually admitting I'm right, I ought to record you saying it so I can use it as evidence," I teased, hoping to hear his rich laugh. I did, feeling a warm shiver down my spine.

I happened to glance up, to see Alice standing outside my room, a warning expression in her eyes. Disappointed, I sighed.

"What is it,_ amore mio_?" Aro asked, as I felt myself tear up.

"Nothing, Alice is here so that must mean either Dad's coming, or Edward or someone. A year feels like an eternity," I grumbled, itching my leg. The cast irritated like a bitch.

"I know, my darling, I know. Just think of the eternity that awaits after it, though. Think on that, and remember I love you, and that you are always in my thoughts," he murmured in my ear, and I melted again.

"Damn you have to stop doing that. Otherwise the nurses are going to wonder why there's nothing but a pink and brown puddle where a human being should be!" I growled, only to hear him laugh again.

"Oh_, amore mio_, I intend to use every advantage we have over the coming months. _Adieu amore mio_. Parting is such sweet sorrow," he breathed, and I grinned.

"Smoothie. Didn't think you were one for corny chat-up lines."

"Shakespeare would be outraged, you calling one of his most famous lines corny!" he retorted, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Goodbye, Aro. Love you," I whispered, snapping the phone shut. I stared at it, feeling my heart pound, still sore from believing I had lost him, as I slid it back into my cupboard.

Alice came back into my room at that point, smiling in a friendly way, but I interpreted it as a warning.

God this next year was going to be hell.

* * *

A month later I was out of hospital, and recovering at home. I thanked whoever was upstairs that I had Alice to help me shower and dress, so Dad and I didn't have to go through the trauma of a teenager daughter who needed help with the above.

I spoke with Aro daily, if I could. We never spoke of the Volturi, or what was to happen in a year's time, but of trivial things, like how I was doing at school.

God, I missed him but I was determined to make him proud.

I grew stronger day by day, my wounds healing quickly, so in six months I was walking normally again.

* * *

It had been nearly seven months since I was attacked by Damon, and I missed Aro more everyday. Graduation was nearly here, and my stomach contracted with both fear and longing. Soon, my Aro and I would be reunited.

I reflected on that as I drove up the highway to the Cullens. They had been a big help during my recovery, with Carlisle making regular checkups on me, and Alice and Jasper keeping me company.

So far we had been able to keep secret from everyone my contact with Aro. There had been close calls, far too many of them, and sometimes I caught a look in Edward's eyes that scared me, made me freeze up for a millisecond with fear before remembering to relax.

Today was to be one such day.

As I pulled into the Cullens' leafy driveway, I looked up and caught Edward's eye in the window. I shivered but stared back at him defiantly.

I got out, to find Esme all but skipping down the steps towards me.

"Hello, Bella dear," she smiled, enveloping me in a cool, scented hug. I hugged her back, smiling before we turned and walked back into the house. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, starved," I muttered, my stomach deciding to makes its presence known.

"Hey there, little sister!" Emmet roared, jumping from the top of the stairs and landing in front of me. I rolled my eyes but laughed as he caught me up in a bear hug.

"Yeah, Emmet, I only just recovered from broken ribs. I don't need anymore," I choked out, but he only laughed and spun me around once before putting me down. I had to stare at his laughing ochre eyes to avoid falling over from dizziness. "Jeez, Em, anyone would have thought you hadn't seen me in ages."

"So what's it to be today, Bells? More chess or a spot of arm wrestling?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha very funny you butthead," I laughed, swiping at him with my hand. I turned and followed Esme into the kitchen, a delicious smell wafting through the air.

Carlisle came through the other door at this point, smiling at me warmly. "Bella, I thought I heard Emmet roaring," he teased, pausing to kiss me on the forehead before going to his wife. "I have to go in. Apparently Dr Carlson is off sick, and they don't have anyone to cover."

He kissed Esme gently before she could answer, and I felt tears prick my eyes. Whenever I saw any affection, I couldn't help but think of Aro.

I needed him, like I needed to breathe. A part of me feared that he would lose interest after all this time.

I looked down, unable to stomach the sight of Carlisle and Esme, when I heard the door close, and a car engine start up.

"Bella?" Esme's soft voice had me looking up, as I fought back the tears and straightened my spine. Aro wouldn't want some pathetic wimp that sat here crying over him. I needed to be strong, and I would be. Esme's smile grew when she saw me visibly sit up, as she asked. "So, blueberry muffins or chocolate chip?"

"Oh now that is just evil, Esme," I laughed, distracted momentarily from my depression.

But when she turned away, I knew my smile lapsed, as I stared out the window.

Thinking of him, yet again.

* * *

_Alice_

I watched Bella, unseen by her or Esme, eyes narrowed. Soon would be the graduation Prom, and I planned to drag Bella along, come hell or high water.

It was also time for Aro to drag his ancient butt back here right now. Bella was healthy, and outwardly happy but I was worried.

I slipped out my window, and ran, jumping from tree to tree, until I was far enough away from the house to phone the Volturi in peace.

I flicked my cellphone out, and dialled.

I didn't wait for a greeting. "Aro, either you get your two thousand year old backside over here now, or I'll come and drag you over with my bare hands!"


	32. Coming Clean

Siren Of The Twilight

* * *

_Aro_

"_Aro, either you get your two thousand year old backside over here now, or I'll come and drag you over with my bare hands!"_

At the familiar, irate tones of Alice in my ear, I sighed and passed a hand over my eyes wearily.

"Hello to you too, Alice. And by the way, I am actually closer to three thousand years old," I muttered. I was sat in my private study, watching the afternoon sun head towards its twilight, the orange and red rays throwing up diamond clouds from my skin. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"You know what, Aro. Or should I say whom?" she replied, and I sighed again at her cheek. Of course I knew who she was talking about.

_Isabella_.

My Isabella.

It had been seven long months since I had last seen her. I spoke to her as often as I could, but it was poor substitute for the true music of her voice, the radiance of her eyes, the silk of her skin, the fragrance of her blood.

I _needed_ her like nothing else, and I was impatient for the year to be up, so I could claim her at last.

"Hello? Aro?" Alice's voice called me back to reality, tearing me away from my fantasies about what would happen when Bella and I were reunited. "Earth to Aro!"

"You should watch your tongue, Alice," I snapped, jokingly. I could imagine her rolling eyes and derisive expression. She wasn't afraid of me in the least.

"Trust me, Jazzy does enough of that for me," she murmured suggestively, and I shuddered.

"Alice, please, too much information. Now, what exactly did you call me about Bella for? Is she well?" I asked, some alarm beginning to rise at the prospect of Bella being unwell.

"She's alright physically," Alice replied, and I sighed in relief. But her words caught me, and I frowned.

"And mentally?" I asked, staring at the marble wall opposite my seat.

"She needs you, Aro. I don't care what you have to do, get over here right now!" she finally answered, and I sighed.

A part of me, some self-sacrificing part, had hoped Bella might move on, from me and from our world, for her own good. But it was not to be, she was as immersed as I, and the rest of me purred and crowed in triumph to know my Bella still needed me, still wanted me.

I had to be careful though. I would need to explain to my brothers the situation. After all the bringing home of the new Queen was not something to be taken lightly. I had no doubt my sisters would accept Bella with alacrity, and Marcus too, but would Caius?

He would be disgusted I had picked a mere human girl, instead of one of our own, but really he had no say in the matter. The Guard were loyal to me, and the few who had met her loved her almost as much as I did. Even if he did try to order an attack against her, I was confident the Guard would rally to me.

My months away from Volterra had encouraged my ungifted brother to try to take up the reins, as it were. Only Marcus had checked him, and for that I was eternally grateful.

He had ensured I had a coven to come back to rule.

But now perhaps it was time to come clean.

* * *

"Aro?" Alice's plaintive voice reminded me she was still on the line, then she gasped. "OOH!"

"Alice, what?" I asked, concernedly. "What is it? What have you seen?"

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! Hurry up and tell your brothers already, I need to get shopping!" she squealed and the phone line went dead. I stared at the contraption in my hand, before placing it down very carefully on the table, in case it exploded like Alice had.

That girl was quite clearly insane.

* * *

A cleared throat had me looking up in an instant to see Marcus and Didyme standing in the doorway.

"Don't you knock?" I asked my sister affectionately. She shook her head with a soft smile, and came to my arms.

"Of course not, Brother dear," she murmured, embracing me tightly, before kneeling at my feet. Marcus came forwards, standing close to his mate.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked, eying them both. I could have just touched them to find out why, but they were my brethren, one my sister born from the same human parents. I allowed them this courtesy.

Most of the time.

"Brother," Didyme began gently, almost tentatively. "We heard your conversation with Alice Cullen."

I refused to let my body tense, adopting a relaxed, rueful expression as I looked down on my twin sister, her raven ringlets shining in the twilight. "Sister dear, you never did learn to stop eavesdropping, did you?"

"Would you love me if I were any different?" she asked with a coy smile, and I chuckled.

"I'd think you'd been bashed on the head," I retorted, and she coined a sulky look, pouting at me until I rolled my eyes. Sisters.

Marcus broke our moment of levity, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Aro, you must tell Caius of this human, this Bella Swan. Only then may you claim her in safety."

"How did you know?" I asked, watching him carefully. His face was neutral, and I could read nothing.

"I have never felt such strength in an emotional tie before, brother mine. We are ecstatic that you have found love again after Sulpicia's loss, but-" Marcus was abruptly cut off by Didyme.

"Tell us about her, Brother. What is she like? Is she as stubborn as you, or just patient?" she demanded, and I smiled at her childish enthusiasm.

"Soon, sister dear, soon. You will have all eternity to know her as you wish," I murmured, holding up my hands to ward off her questions.

Didyme exchanged a glance with her husband, then looked back at me, her face sobering. "Aro, you must tell Caius of this. He will have difficulty accepting the human girl, but he must to maintain peace, you know that. Athenodora too, is impatient to meet Isabella and-"

"Does the entire coven know of my personal affairs, bar Caius?" I asked wearily. The look on Didyme's face was answer enough.

"Very well, I will tell him but I will not move to claim her yet. I promised her a year to say goodbye to her human life, and I will not take that from her," I murmured softly, and Didyme's hand squeezed mine.

"Nor could we demand you take it from her. After all, you did the same for me," she replied, and I smiled gently at my beloved sister.

Several centuries ago, I had had to consider terminating my sister's life, to prevent Marcus from leaving the Volturi, but the war with the werewolves had stopped that. I was eternally grateful for it too, even if it did mean I lost Sulpicia at its end.

"However Caius will not be as accepting as we. There is always the risk that she could turn from you, try to escape her fate, as Caius would see it. He will demand her death or-!"

I couldn't help my anger at this point. I stood and all but roared at my brother. "To hell with Caius's demands! I will do as I see fit!"

"Roaring at me will not help matters, Aro," Marcus remarked lazily, and I inhaled tremblingly. He was right.

I sat back down, pinching the bridge of my nose. Frustration rode me hard, and I even now hungered for _my_ Bella.

After all we'd been through, I would allow no one to take her from me.

"Caius might be more willing to wait, if we could find some way of binding her to you, until the three months has elapsed and she is ready," Didyme suggested, and I looked down at her consideringly.

Suddenly, Alice's odd behaviour on the phone sparked a light in my brain, and I grinned.

"I know that look," Didyme smirked, glancing up at her husband.

Who was I to contest Alice's visions?

* * *

_Bella_

As Alice dragged me down the Boardwalk in Port Angeles, I sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time.

"Alice, what the hell are we doing here?" I demanded. She had picked me up from my house, having gone behind my back and gotten the 'OK' from Charlie, and kidnapped me for a day of shopping.

I hadn't heard from Aro in a few days, and it worried me to no end. What if he changed his mind? Did he still want me?

Alice's abrupt stop, and my near tripping up, forced me out of my thoughts as I looked at the shop, and then up at the sign in horror.

It was the Graduation Prom in two days time.

And we were outside a dress store.

Alice made to go inside, but I yanked on her sleeve. "Alice, time to come clean. Why the hell are we here?"

She grinned wickedly at me. "Dress fitting of course, Bella. We're going to the Prom."

"Oh no, no, no. Just no, we are not going to the Prom. I…no…I just don't…dance…no way!" I almost panicked in the street, hyperventilating as Alice peered at me over her sunglasses.

"You're going, like it or not. Think of it as the last rite of human passage before you become a vampire," she muttered, dragging me into the store.

I groaned. "I hate you, Alice."

A funny little grin appeared on her face. "Oh, I think you'll be thanking me by Friday night."

I stared at her, perplexed, before she suddenly released me.

"Go on, pick anything. I promise I won't interfere," she held up her hands innocently, while I glared at her.

"Sure you won't," I muttered, and I could imagine her rolled eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Well, unless a dress looks horrible, then I won't," she amended, and I sighed heavily.

I turned to the racks and began searching.

* * *

An hour later, I found the dress I liked, hidden away in a corner. It was floaty, and cool, and light; ensuring I wouldn't get too hot if I was being dragged to this damn nightmare.

I tried it on, swishing the skirts from side to side, before glancing at Alice.

"Do I meet with your approval?" I asked sarcastically, as she only grinned wider.

"I'm so proud! My ickle baby's all gwown wup!" she clapped her hands, as I glared at her and then growled.

"When I'm a vampire, I am so going to kick your ass," I growled under my breath, provoking a breathless laugh from Alice.

"You'll have to get through Jazzy first."

"Fine, I'll take you both on, but I _will_ make you suffer for this!" I snarled over my shoulder, before turning back to the mirror.

I had to admit, it was sort of fun.


	33. Together Forever

Siren Of The Twilight

* * *

_Bella_

The night of the Graduation Prom dawned, clear and dry.

God, where was that trusty Washington weather when you needed it?Even I had to admit though, thanks to Alice's magic touch, I looked beautiful.

The white gown floated around me like a cloud, draping my slender form. The strapless bodice boasted a sweetheart neckline, not too low but not too high. Two sashes extended from an ornate cloth rose on my right breast, swathed over my shoulders.

I had been nervous about wearing white, but Alice had told me to stop worrying and just wear the damn thing.

Alice had brushed, curled and fluffed my hair until it hung down my back in perfect ringlets, and she had carefully slid in tiny little diamante hair studs, dotted randomly.

At least I hoped they were diamante. If they were diamonds, I'd kill her.

Apart from that I wore no jewellery apart from my Volturi pendant, hidden beneath my bodice so only the chain was visible.

I inhaled, smoothing down the ruched bodice one last time, before turning and leaving my room.

I had to concentrate really hard to avoid tripping over the train of the dress, and my white satin high pumps. The heels weren't too large, thank God, so it wasn't as difficult as I feared.

Charlie stood at the foot of the stairs, and I faltered at the surprised look on his face, before he broke into an awed smile.

"You look…beautiful, Bells," he told me, and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Dad," I murmured, looking to the other three people grouped by the door.

Alice stood beside Edward and Jasper, both men looking heartbreakingly handsome in classic black tuxedoes, while Alice was dressed in sapphire blue, complimenting her pale skin and dark hair. She grinned at me proudly.

"See, told you so," she murmured, and I growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you said I wouldn't fall down the stairs. Can we get this ritual humiliation over with please?" I asked. Jasper chuckled, as he opened the door.

"Have a good night, Bells. I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie planted a kiss on my cheek, as I looked at him in confusion.

"You're staying over at our house tonight," Alice explained, and I nodded. "I already grabbed some of your stuff when you were getting dressed," she added in a whisper as we walked out into the early evening air.

I watched her narrowly, my gut telling me something was up.

* * *

We chatted quietly about inane things on the way to the prom venue, at a small hotel by the National Park's waterfalls.

The rustic building was adorned with lights and candles, a red carpet leading from the where the cars stopped to drop off their passengers. Music was almost echoing from the open doors and windows, and I spotted Mike and Jessica having their photo taken before the balcony.

I got out, Jasper gallantly handing me from the car, while Edward helped Alice. I shivered slightly from the cooler air, as I moved out of the way for another couple.

Suddenly I just felt miserable. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be wearing this beautiful dress for a girl who was supposed to be happy, enjoying a night out with her friends.

Alice stepped up beside me and took my arm. "You ok, Bella?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered. I'd been saying that too often lately. Alice wisely didn't push it.

We joined the long queue for the entrance, as Jasper, Edward and Alice talked and laughed. I waved to Angela and Eric, before my eyes fell on a lit path, decorated with fairy lights, leading away into the forest.

I nudged Alice's side, inclining my head to hers.

"Alice, what's down there?" I asked curiously, distracted from my depression. A sly look crossed over her face, as I saw Edward's head whip around, eyes wide in alarm.

Drawn by the bright lights, and the emerald forest, I took a step forward.

All of a sudden, I knew. Aro was down there, waiting for me.

A steely, cold hand yanked me back, and I had to stifle my cry of pain at Edward's grip. "Bella, no!"

"Edward, get off!" I snarled, turning to face him defiantly. His face was contorted with anger as he glared at Alice, then at me.

"It's her choice, Edward," Jasper tried to calm the situation, using his empathic abilities, but it was useless. Edward's grip tightened around my arm, and I grit my teeth against the pain.

"I won't let you throw your life away. I won't," he growled, and I wanted to slap him. Abruptly his eyes darted down to my bodice, and my heart sank.

The cat was out of the bag.

"What's this?" he demanded, like a teacher who had discovered his favourite pupil had done something wrong. His icy fingers tugged at the chain of my pendant, pulling it up until the 'V' was clearly visible. "I knew something was up. All this time, I knew it. Every time Alice blocked me from her mind, or Jasper. Bella, what is this!"

"None of your business, now let go of me!" I snarled one last time, tugging the chain back down and slapping his hand away. "It's my choice, Edward!"

"You need saving from yourself. You are not going to throw your life away, Bella!" he growled again, and to my horror I felt him tugging me away. Alice and Jasper went to move, people starting to look at us oddly when suddenly Edward's eyes went white, and his grip slackened as I tore my arm free.

"Edward?" Alice hissed, turning him to face her. I glanced around wildly, eyes finally settling on the two figures standing several feet away, angelic, friendly grins on their faces.

Jane and Alec.

I started to shake as Alice and Jasper carefully manoeuvred the now limp, yielding Edward to a bench, the twins nodding to me before they melted into the crowd.

I looked at the fairy light lit path, my feet now oddly unable to move.

"Go on, Bella. He's waiting," Alice's soft murmur in my ear finally spurred me into action, as I took one trembling step, then another.

"I'm coming," I breathed, knowing he would hear me, loud and clear.

My heart pounding, I walked into the dark forest.

* * *

The further I walked from the hotel, the cooler the air got. I was shivering but not from cold.

It felt like I was burning from a fever, as I walked as quickly as I could along the path I had been set on, trying to avoid stray branches and the bushes which clung to my fragile skirts as I passed.

I couldn't hear anything except the roar of the waterfall close by.

At last I emerged from the forest into a wide clearing, hemmed in by fir trees. To my left I could just about see the spray of the waterfall as it hit the rocks.

I couldn't see Aro, as I walked into the centre of the clearing, frowning as my heart sank.

"Isabella…"

At that achingly familiar whisper, against the nape of my neck, I closed my eyes.

Please don't let this just be another horribly realistic dream.

_Aro_

I could barely believe my eyes as I watched Bella from the shadows, walking into the clearing like some Greek Goddess brought to life, her white dress floating around ethereally, the diamonds in her hair reflecting the cool moonlight, glimmering off her pale skin. With a rush of pride and possessiveness, I saw she wore her Volturi pendant.

She stopped, and I held my breath. If I were to die now, I would die content with the image of my Isabella, so beautiful, so radiant in my mind.

The yearning whisper broke from my lips.

"Isabella.."

Before I could think, I was stood behind her, within touching distance, inhaling the scent of her blood and her body in deep, as she stiffened.

"Aro," she sighed, slowly turning around and I could see the diamante teardrop glistening on her cheek. "Tell me this is real. That this isn't a dream."

"I'm here, _amore mio_," I replied, aching to hold her in my arms. I lowered my lips to that errant teardrop, kissing it away, its saltiness tingling on my lips as she shivered. "You look so beautiful."

"Seven months, Aro," she moaned, as I raised my head to look at her. Her arms clung to me, her head bent back, lips parted and almost begging for my kiss. I shuddered with desire. "Seven months!"

Her eyes snapped open, and I saw a hint of anger in her dark orbs, setting them aflame. We reached for each other simultaneously, her lips meeting mine with desperate, hungry need.

I sank my hands into her silky hair, feeling her soft body against mine with a groan.

I needed to taste her skin again. I broke from her sweet mouth and sought out the beating throb of her pulse, laving it with my tongue as she moaned and arched in my arms.

"Aro…Aro, wait. What's changed?" Bella's soft voice, hoarsened by desire, broke through the cloud of my own need, as I sighed and raised my head. Her dazed eyes and swollen lips were temptation incarnate. "You weren't coming for another few months."

"Events have forced me to deviate from my plans, Bella. My brothers know, about us," I explained, as she panted for breath in my arms.

"And?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"And Marcus was supportive, but Caius…he has demanded your change or your death. Preferably the latter," I growled, and she inhaled raggedly.

"So, what are you waiting for? Do it," she breathed, pushing her hair to one side. I inhaled sharply, awed anew by her courage. There wasn't a single hint of hesitation, or fear in her iridescent eyes.

"Bella, no. Not yet," I murmured, pushing her away slightly before my bloodlust rose too quickly.

"I don't understand?" Bella whispered, frowning now. I could see her temper rising, and I sought to head her off before she exploded.

"If you disappeared tonight, the manhunt would last for months. Now Caius's main concern is that you will turn from me before the last months are up, and in truth I am reluctant to leave you again," I breathed, bringing her back into my arms. I swallowed my sudden nerves, and continued. "I want you mine, forever."

"You already have me, Aro," she sighed, resting her head on my lapel.

"I know, _amore mio_. But alas, I cannot stay with you for these last months. I still have my duties in Volterra to attend to," I replied softly, but her face still fell. "But there is a way of…cementing our commitment to one another permanently, to reassure both you and my brother that I intend to come back for you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, frowning again. I took her hands from my neck, and held them in my own, kissing them tenderly.

I inhaled deeply, despite not needing the air as she looked up at me confusedly.

* * *

_Bella_

I watched my love intently, wondering why he suddenly seemed so nervous.

Aro was never nervous, never allowed it to show even if he was.

What was he talking about?

"Isabella Marie Swan…marry me," he breathed, and I froze.

Had I just heard what I thought I heard?

Aro's arms twined around my waist as I stared at him.

"Marry me," he repeated roughly, and I felt my breath hitch painfully.

Aro was asking me to marry him. To be his wife, for all eternity.

For a second, my head screamed no. I was eighteen for chrissake, barely out of high school. I never wanted to be like my parents, married right out of high school.

It had been the kiss of death for their marriage.

But then common sense kicked in. I wanted to be with Aro forever. He was here with me now, but he would have to go home soon.

This wasn't some fairytale where the guy gets the girl, and carries her off to some white wedding with all her family and friends present. Charlie could never walk me down the aisle.

Very soon I would dead to him, to everyone I knew in Forks. It was a sacrifice I was ready to make, for the life I wanted with Aro.

As his wife, for all eternity.

A smile lit my lips, as I refocused on my love, standing waiting for my decision.

"Yes," I breathed. Aro's face brightened with surprise and something that could only be described as pure passion.

"Say it again," he commanded, his voice low and rough. I shivered under the fire in his eyes.

"Yes," I murmured, as our lips brushed. He kissed my jawline, trailing his lips over my neck to my lips. "Yes."

"_Tu mi appartieni ora e per sempre_," he growled, before he kissed me, plundering my mouth with his, making me moan. He picked me up, and swung me around, making me giggle against his lips before he put me down. My head spun.

"Whoa, no balance remember," I muttered, clutching my head as he steadied me. I became serious again. "But how are we-?"

"Maybe I can help with that," a new voice interjected, and we turned to see a tall, curly-haired figure step from the shadows, clothed in robes of deep black. I recognised him from the portrait I had found on the internet.

Marcus.

"Brother, your timing is impeccable," Aro laughed, and I relaxed. "Marcus was a priest in his human life."

"And twilight is the perfect time for a hand fasting," Marcus finished, a gentle smile on his wise face. He came to me and took my hand, bowing over it. "I am honoured to meet you, _cara_. Anyone who could so thoroughly bewitch my brother is worthy of acquaintance."

I glanced at Aro, smirking as he glowered at his brother, before returning my gaze to Marcus. "I'm honoured too, Marcus."

"My wife is regretful she could not meet you yet-" Marcus continued with a genial smile, but Aro interjected grumpily.

"I bet she was."

"- but she and Athenodora were needed to keep an eye on Caius, as it were."

I heard movement behind me, and turned to see Alice and Jasper emerge from the trees, still dressed in their prom wear, the late twilight just beginning to flood the glade with amber light. Alec and Jane were by their side, in robes of simple black.

"What's hand fasting?" I asked Aro, as I eyed the four other vampires.

"An old method of marriage before the Christian wedding ceremony became dominant. It was also used before the practice of giving rings became common, since most could not afford to buy gold rings," he explained, and I nodded.

"Just an excuse to get out of buying me a ring, huh?" I asked, teasingly. He growled.

"Rest assured, my Isabella, I will shower you with jewels," he replied, and I glared at him.

"Don't you dare," I replied, equally as threatening before my eyes strayed to Alice's happy, smug ones. Suddenly the dress and her words at the shop all came into acute clarity. "You knew about this, didn't you!"

"Yep. I wanted it to be a surprise," she shrugged unrepentantly. I sighed wearily, and turned back to Aro.

* * *

Marcus performed the service, in the light of the setting sun, his skin glimmering like a diamond. Jasper stood in for Charlie, handing me to Aro with a smile, and Alice and Jane stood behind me.

The words were ancient and beautiful, even though I wasn't religious, and I could feel tears in my eyes. The vows we spoke to one another, to my mind, fell short of how much we loved each other, how devoted we were but they would do.

Marcus entwined our hands, setting my warm one in Aro's cold one, and twining a red cord around our wrists, uniting us forever.

"This cord represents the bond you will forever share, Aro and Isabella. It can never be broken, and it shall never fray. Aro, you may kiss your bride," Marcus finished the service, and I inhaled brokenly, looking up into my love…my husband's crimson eyes with pure happiness.

Aro kissed me deeply, pulling me into his arms as I came willingly, sliding my hands into his raven hair, holding him to me as we kissed. Our lips fused and our kiss intensified, our tongues engaged in a desperate mating.

A few wolf whistles had me breaking the kiss, blushing before I shrugged and went back for more, pulling him to me needily.

When our lips did part once more, I sighed in bliss.

"_Tu mi appartieni ora e per sempre_," I murmured his own words back at him, as his now black eyes sharpened, our lips still brushing.

"_Tu sei mia_," he replied, and I shivered. Our lips met once more, and I drowned in desire and need, bathed in the rays of the setting sun.

Joined together, forever.

At last.

* * *

**Not over yet, loyal readers. Far from it, in fact ;)**

_"Tu mi appartieni ora e per sempre," _: **You belong to me, now and forever**

_Tu sei mia_: **You are mine**.


	34. A First Time For Everything

Siren of The Twilight

* * *

_Bella_

Everything, the entire world, seemed to be rushing past at a hundred miles an hour. The moment our lips had broken, Aro had whisked me away from that idyllic clearing in the forest, by the waterfall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, cradled in his arms as my _husband_ ran through the trees.

"Somewhere private. I've yet to see fury that makes werewolves look tame, so I think it would be best to be secluded," he replied, and I glared at him.

"Don't you think it a little rude to just run off without saying goodbye to the others?" I asked archly. Aro glanced at me impishly, as we abruptly stopped and he set me on my feet. The next thing I knew, he had backed me gently into a tree trunk and was pressing his lips insistently to mine. I let him take my lips, then my mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me, needing more contact, needing his cool skin to quench the fire that was slowly building beneath mine.

I felt his cool hand on my leg, sliding down to the join of my knee beneath the silk, before pulling it up to twine around his hip, sliding the silken skirt back with his hand so his palm met my skin. I gasped, leaning my head back from our kiss, against the rough tree bark, as I panted against Aro's lips.

"We could always go back," he murmured, and I stared at him like he was insane.

"You must be joking," I replied, and he chuckled, sending deep shivers through me. I pulled his lips back to mine, and moaned when I pulled him closer, the hard rigid reality of his body pressed intimately to mine.

Aro's hands slid further up my leg, before sliding around to gently trace the sensitive skin on the inside of my thighs. I gasped, and felt every muscle tense with anticipation, every cell in my body aching.

But at my gasp Aro seemed to pause, drawing back from our kiss to stare me seriously in the face, despite the fact both of us were panting heavily.

"Bella," he began, his voice a husky growl instead of his sophisticated drawl. "I know how much you, and I, desire this and I will not back out of my promise to you but…"

"But?" I prompted gently, slowly recovering my breath as his hands left my leg and just held me against him.

"I need you to do exactly as I say. This is going to be hard for me, to control my strength, and while you're still human there are certain risks I will not take. Once you are like I am, then we may love as equals but until then… if I tell you to do something, you must do it," he continued gravely, and I frowned.

"Alright," I whispered, and he exhaled with relief. He released me, once again swinging me into his arms, and we continued our journey.

"You still haven't told me where we're going. Charlie is going to be worried if I'm not home tomorrow afternoon," I replied, frustration mixing with the fire still simmering beneath my skin. I was surprised how steady my hands were, because I was still shaking inside.

"Which is why Alice told him you were staying at her house. We're only going to Seattle, to a safe house my family use when on missions in this part of the world. I'll have you back in plenty of time," he explained, the wind cooling my dewy skin as I sighed and relaxed against him.

All of a sudden, I just felt sad. Here I was, _**married**_ and to a vampire king, and my own father could never know. I hated all this skulking around and secrecy when all I wanted was for _**all**_ my family to be together, and to accept each other.

But that could never be. This was my destiny, the one I wanted, and I would just have to take the sour with the sweet.

* * *

Some time later, although it was impossible to tell how long since I didn't have a watch on me, we emerged from the forest, the glittering lights of Seattle stretching out ahead of us to the sea. We ran quickly through the streets, making me shiver in the cold night and Aro's icy embrace until we reached the 'safe house'. It was an old-fashioned house like something out of Victorian London, and I guessed it had been there ever since the days when the British Empire had ruled America. Hugging the shadows, I was very glad I didn't have anything in my stomach to throw up as Aro jumped up the fire escape, in a side alley before setting me on my feet and opening the fire escape.

Inside it was warm but dark, almost stuffy. I couldn't see a thing, and the only light source was the dim street lamps that were snuffed out as Aro closed the door behind us.

"Take my hand, Bella," I felt Aro's cold breath against the nape of my neck, and I shuddered as I reached out blindly, until his strong hand clasped mine. I followed where he led, until a shaft of light burned my retinas, and we emerged from that dark hallway into a large, almost cavernous room.

The walls were pure marble, flickering in the light of a golden fire. Mahogany and cream damask chaises littered the room, and what looked like walls of antique paintings. I spotted a copy of the portrait of the three brothers that I had found on the internet.

My hand slipping from Aro's, I walked forward, the hem of my dress gliding over the cold marble floor. My feet sunk into a crimson rug, and I was glad of its warmth.

Then I saw the bed, waiting for us.

It was a dark mahogany bed, the wooden frame carved almost in the likeness of a sleigh, draped in red and gold silks and furs. I moved towards it as if in a dream, toeing off my satin pumps gratefully in the process.

"It's so beautiful, Aro," I murmured, and a shiver ran down my back when I realised how close he was to me.

"I'm glad you think so, my love," he breathed against my neck. Lips pressed against my neck, and I allowed my spine to slump back into his arms, his arms coming around my waist. I clasped his cool hands tightly, turning my head to his. "Are you hungry?" he asked, and I shook my head.

Not for food, anyway.

It was stiflingly hot, but Aro's cool hands slid easily over my sweaty skin as I shivered in his hold. I turned around in his arms, twining my own around his neck. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his, feeling his shudder with pleasure of my own.

"Take me to bed, husband," I breathed, feeling an absurd amount of pleasure at being able to call him 'husband'.

He moaned against my lips and picked me up in one swoop, laying me back against the furs and the pillows. He straddled me, my breath hitching as his weight came temptingly close but not quite atop me. Pushing up from the soft furs underneath me, I sat up and started undoing his shirt, pushing off his jacket, with shaking hands. He stopped me, taking my face in-between his cool hands, and I raised my eyes to his.

* * *

_Aro_

The sight of my Bella, skin flushed rose, like strawberries and cream, her hair splayed out over her shoulders and neck, the smooth mahogany vivid against the white of her dress, the diamonds twinkling in the firelight. Her eyes were on fire, gleaming in the dark and her lips were already parted, waiting for me. Her little hands rested on my chest, either side of the gaping shirt, and I could feel her trembling. I traced her jaw with my fingers, making her nuzzle into my hand and almost purr, her lips trailing hungrily across my palm. I lowered my head to hers, turning her lips to mine and kissed her.

At long last, kissed my _wife_.

Some part of me could barely credit that she was mine at last, forever. Nothing would sunder us now. The rest was wholly focussed on the soft, warm body beneath mine as I deepened the kiss, pressing her back down into the bed. She moaned and arched, her hands moving from my chest to my upper arms, clasping her slender fingers around the muscles.

Bella's hand s finished undoing my shirt, spreading it wide and gliding her hands over my skin. I broke the kiss to watch her eyes and her expression as his hands explored my chest. It took all my millenia of control as her hands, those warm, fragile, little hands traced the musculature of my chest, trailing down to my stomach, making me inhale shakily.

The look on her face…she was enthralled, fascinated…

I felt my control begin to quake, as I stared down into my Bella's eyes.

* * *

_Bella_

I met Aro's crimson eyes, slowly darkening to black, a deep, onyx black with hunger. His cold skin felt like marble under my hands, my fingers making no imprint on the hard flesh.

I could see the uncertainty in Aro's eyes, see how worried he was that he would hurt me. Shifting under him, I sat up slightly, pushing his shirt back. I had to reassure him, let him know I trusted him with my life. I had to take the lead…

I pushed his shirt off, revealing his marble body, his raven hair brushing my face. I leant upward and pressed my lips to his neck, feeling his breath hitch under my mouth. I kissed down his throat, the hard, unyielding skin like stone as I reached his chest and pressed one last open-mouthed kiss directly over where his heart had once beaten.

"Bella…" Aro's voice was rough and hoarse, making me look up. Seeing the look in his eyes, I shivered and took my hands off of him, remembering my promise. Passively I lay down on the bed, keeping my hands by my sides, even though all I wanted was to touch him again.

"It's ok, Aro. I trust you," I breathed, watching his eyes as they turned to black. His hand slid under my head, pulling me up until our lips met. Carefully, I slid my hands into his hair as his fingers caressed down my neck, to my spine, following the individual bumps there until he reached my waist. He found the silk laces that kept my dress undone, flicking them undone as I groaned into the kiss. His tongue moved over mine, flicking, teasing, enticing me into a familiar game.

I felt his cold fingers on my back, as he stripped away my dress, slowly, almost reverently. I trembled, feeling like my heart was in my throat the whole time, as he lifted me, sliding my skirt out from under me and tossing the white bundle aside. I let him strip me completely, lying back as he got off the bed.

His hands went to his belt, and my mouth dried. My fingers literally itched to touch him, but I forced myself to lie there tamely as he undressed quickly. Within seconds, he was back on the bed and came over me, his body radiating a kind of icy cool over my sweaty skin. Operating on sheer instinct, I opened my legs and let him settle between, hands still at my sides. It was driving me crazy, as our skin finally touched.

"Touch me, Isabella," he breathed, and I felt my heart pound. Our lips joined forcefully, as he lowered our full weights back to the bed, the soft silks and furs only heightening the fire under my skin. His weight on me felt so good, so right so I arched my neck back, breaking the kiss. Aro's lips left mine and went to my neck, hungrily caressing the tender skin with teeth and tongue, always careful not to break it. I let my hands wander freely, tracing his perfect body, slim and muscular but not overly so. His back muscles tensed under my touch as I traced their valleys and ridges, and I had to fight for breath as Aro's lips nuzzled my aching breasts.

I gasped again as one was engulfed in cool wetness, a rough tongue rasping over it, and I arched, crying out. I could feel him against my stomach, hard and throbbing, and I felt like there was a void inside me, pounding and empty, waiting for him to fill it. Aro left my breasts, following the valley between until he came to my stomach, laving the flat surface with open-mouthed caresses as his fingers drifted lower. I arched and trembled as his fingers slid over the entrance to that aching void, then inside. I bit my lip hard, almost hard enough to draw blood, lifting my hips for more as he steadily moved his beautiful hands over me, drawing an incoherent plea from my lips.

I cried out as the pleasure became too much, and my muscles trembled with aftershocks, my hands gripping his hair tightly as he pushed me through my first climax. Abruptly he rose and came over me again, and I felt his throbbing hardness against my core once more, only just penetrating. He was shaking as much as I was, as our lips rejoined urgently, and my hands clung to his back as he slid in and stopped. I felt the power building in his muscles, but couldn't hold back the cry of pain as he surged forward, my nails digging into his skin as hard as they could.

His hushed apologies in my ear, and unknown words in Italian filtered into my mind, but I was lost in the incredibly full sensation suffusing my body, as the pain ebbed. He held torturously still, as if he had turned to stone inside me, until I relaxed and met his eyes.

"Are you well, _amore mio_?" he asked me, voice gravely and harsh. I stared at him, unable to think straight. Well? I was more than well…

"Please, move," I gasped out, moving my hips upward. It was awkward, and it took me time to find the rhythm, but with every thrust, it felt like he was branding me his with overwhelming pleasure, each stroke hitting some secret place inside that sent tidal waves of pleasure and heat through me. Our lips met again this time, but there was no urgency left. He was inside me, at last, and we were together forever.

The tidal waves came with greater frequency, and I began to pant with each new onslaught of pleasure, fracturing my nerves and rendering any ability to think anything, or say anything beyond his name impossible. I screamed his name, eyes closed and limbs wrapped around him possessively as he thrust into me roughly, crying out my name in turn as every muscle felt like it unwound, and we collapsed together.

After a moment, Aro rolled to the side, drawing up the covers and pulling me to him, albeit screened by several layers of silk and furs. I was utterly boneless, unable to move a muscle as he kissed my forehead.

"Sleep, _amore mio_. My wife, forevermore," he breathed against my skin, and I shuddered, exhaustion making any reply impossible. The darkness swept over me before I could say anything.


	35. Adieu, My Love, For Now

Siren Of The Twilight

* * *

_Bella_

I stirred, feeling a cool weight around my waist, shielded by soft linen. An ache permeated my whole body, but it was a pleasant sort of pain. It brought back memories of last night, and I smiled.

"Good morning,_ amore_," a warm, husky voice murmured in my ear, as I raised my head. Aro lay beneath me, my head pillowed on his chest, my body protected from the chill of his by a sheet wrapped around me like a cocoon.

"Good morning, husband," I shivered at the look of hunger in his eyes, so different to the thirst for blood. I leant up and brushed my lips across his, his pale hands sliding up into my hair, and pulling me down to him. There was little heat in this kiss, just peace, and it felt like nothing could puncture my little bubble of heaven as I lay my head on Aro's chest again.

"It's been a hundred years since I've been a husband," Aro murmured against my hair, as I chuckled.

"You certainly don't act like its been a hundred years," I joked, remembering with a shiver last night's passion. His fingers stroked up and down my arm.

"What is it you humans say? It's like riding a bike, you never forget," he chuckled, as I stared at him in shock, before I glared. He just laughed.

"If I wasn't in danger of breaking my hand, I would hit you right now for that," I growled. I pulled myself up onto my hands, leaning over him, my hair hanging over us like a curtain, keeping out reality.

Aro just grinned like a shark under my glare, before I suddenly found myself pushed onto my back, beneath him, my legs either side of his hips.

Looking up at him, feeling his body hard once more against my own, I shivered, reminded of the parting to come even as I tilted my lips expectantly for his kiss. The morning light played over my husband's hair and pale skin, making him shine. "What happens now?" I asked quietly, twining my arms around his neck.

Aro's face darkened for a moment, before he met my eyes, his own burning an onyx black with need. "I am going to fulfil a promise I made to my _wife_, sometime ago," he breathed, just as he began to lower his head to mine.

"That's not what I meant," I muttered archly, before his lips smothered whatever I had thought to say from my mind. At the same time, I felt him gently thrust into me, and I arched, my nails digging deep into the impenetrable stone of his back as I gasped into our kiss. When Aro drew back, he was panting as much as I.

"Just be here with me, now. Just forget everything and _feel_," he whispered silkily, as I arched beneath him. I was feeling something alright.

He was achingly gentle with me, after the simmering passion of the night before. I knew I had bruises, but Aro kissed and caressed every one; the mix of pleasure and slight pain when he pressed them, adding to the sum of the pleasure.

I cried out his name when release came, my throat hoarse, and he moaned into my neck, nuzzling the fall of my hair on the pillow beside me. I stroked the soft hair nestled against my skin, and idly wondered what the future would hold for us as my senses returned from the pleasurable fog he had induced.

All too soon he would be gone again, and I would be alone, waiting for him again. But it was only another three months until graduation, and as I met my husband's eyes, I resolved to enjoy all of my human life that I had left, before I gave it up forever.

Aro captured my hand and kissed it lovingly, as I smiled sadly up at him.

* * *

Four hours later, I stood in a corner of the departures at Sea Tac, standing in my husband's arms, the Cullens and the Volturi waiting for their flight. Edward didn't look at me, not that I cared.

"We will meet again soon, Isabella," Marcus gently smiled at me, and I inclined my head, smiling as cheerfully as I could. He moved away to the gate, as Aro exchanged some last minute words with Carlisle.

"Bella?"

I turned to find Jane and Alec waiting behind me, both smiling to my surprise, Jane a bit shyly. "We'll see you in three months," they grinned, Alec breaking away from his sister to clasp my hands.

"We've volunteered to be part of the guard sent back to get you," he explained.

"It was great to see you two," I breathed, impulsively embracing Alec, then Jane. "I'll miss you."

Jane awkwardly patted my arm, but she seemed oddly pleased when I moved back.

"Its only three months. It'll be no time at all before we see each other again," she murmured, and I shook my head.

"To you maybe, but to me three months is an eternity," I sighed. Jane smiled, genuinely, before she moved away with her brother to stand beside Marcus, as the announcer called their flight.

"Isabella," Aro's voice in my ear spun me around, as he gently pulled me to one side. "My Bella."

I went willingly into his arms, kissing him urgently, sinking my hands into his hair. "Three months is going to be hell," I gasped, when we paused for breath. Aro's hands slid to my hips, pulling me even closer into him.

"It'll pass, _amore mio_," he growled against my lips, before he pulled my lips back to his again. I relished his familiar taste, his cool hands on my neck and waist. I was going to have go cold turkey for the next three months. His lips went to my neck, and I shivered, not caring about the wolf whistles from passers-by, or even the disapproving clucking from idiots watching us. And that included Edward.

I was married to Aro now, his in body, soul and heart. I wasn't going to let an idiot like Edward tear me from him.

"If it were not completely brutal and unsophisticated, I would be luring you into one of the bathrooms, my wife," Aro whispered into my hair, low enough that only I could hear him. One night was just not enough to spend with him, and I had to remind myself that soon I would have an eternity to be with him.

"Screw sophisticated," I gasped heatedly. "It's overrated."

He chuckled into my neck, raising his head, the heat in his eyes tempered by longing. "I will miss you, _amore mio_. I will come when I can," he promised me as the announcer called his flight number. I sighed, and hugged myself to him once last time.

"I'll miss you. I love you," I whispered, before he drew back.

"And I you, Isabella Swan, _la mia piccola coraggiosa goffa umana_," he replied, and I smiled as he tapped the Volturi crest just visible beneath my sweater. "Never forget who you now are."

"Bye," I murmured, as he turned and walked away to his waiting family, but I felt like he had left a part of him behind this time. I had hope, I had love and I had assurance he would return for me. I would live the last months of my human life, before joining him in his for all eternity. I almost didn't need Alice's comforting hand on my shoulder, Jasper's calming presence, or Esme's kind words, as I stared after my husband, my lover; as he turned once more to smile at me in that annoyingly devilish, arrogant way of his before disappearing entirely.

It wouldn't be long to wait now.


	36. Finale

Siren Of The Twilight

* * *

_Bella_

Three months seemed to flash past, despite how I felt before. I laughed, I ate, I talked, I learnt, I walked, I spent time with my human friends, I studied, I spoke with Aro every spare minute I had.

And now the time was finally here. Today, Aro would come to claim me, forever.

I stood in my room, the drawers empty, the floor covered in my suitcases, the window open, letting the warm sun, for once, stream through. I savoured it, smiling as I thought of my Aro's cold touch, and glittering skin.

"Bells?" Charlie called. "We've got to hurry up if you want to get to the airport."

At the sound of my Dad's voice, I opened my eyes, filled with a bittersweet sense of farewell. I had graduated high school a week ago, and now I was going to Italy, to live forever, although Charlie didn't know that.

He thought I was going on an scholarship to a university there, thanks to Aro's intervention. What he didn't know was that his daughter would forge an unbreakable bond to the country, so much so, she would never come home.

Gradually the contact would become less and less, until it fizzled out all together. The thought saddened me, but I pushed it away. I had made my choice.

The journey to Sea Tac was quiet and awkward, and I could only smile at Charlie when he wheeled my suitcase into the airport for me.

* * *

The Cullens were there to see me off, Angela, Mike, Eric and Jessica too. I hugged my human friends, promising to email them regularly, and I savoured their warm skin since soon I would be surrounded by cool, hard flesh.

Alice was next. "I'll see you soon, Bella. We'd thought we'd visit you in Volterra," she smiled, and I managed a strained one back. Her hard arms enfolded me once more, before I felt myself swept up in Emmet's gargantuan strength.

"Miss you, little sister," he twirled me around, before adding in a low whisper too quiet for the humans to hear. "Show those Volturi lot who's boss."

"Oh don't worry about that. They won't know what hit them," I promised him solemnly, before breaking into a huge smile and hugging him once more. "Thanks Em."

Rosalie managed a distant nod, polite but unfriendly and I found myself uncaring about her. Esme hugged me close and stroked my hair, followed by Carlisle.

Edward stiltedly shook my hand, irritatingly formal, and his golden eyes bored into mine. "You're making a huge mistake," he warned. "You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't," I whispered back. "But I want to."

With that, I turned my back on him, on his resignation over my 'doom', and turned to my parents, standing side by side in the departure terminal.

"Dad," I hugged him close, letting him see how much I did love him, for the last time. "Love you. Thank you for everything."

"Hey kiddo, don't go soft on me," Charlie joked, but I could hear the break in his voice. It tore at my heart, but I wouldn't allow myself any doubts. I loved Aro, I wanted Aro and I would do anything to be with my husband. I was fixed on that path.

Renee was next, looking like she wanted to cry, Phil by her side. "I love you, sweetie," she hugged me first, holding me crushingly. "Email me when you get there, and don't be afraid to come back home if it sucks."

"Thanks Mom. I love you," I whispered, feeling tears prick my eyes. I hugged Phil last, then stepped away as my flight was announced.

Picking up my bag, knowing my luggage had already been taken care of, I walked away, smiling over my shoulder at my family one last time, before they disappeared around a corner.

* * *

The moment I was out of sight of my family, I was suddenly surrounded by another.

My new family.

I recognised Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Marcus among them, but there were some I did not know. I freed my Volturi pendant from beneath my blouse, and walked straighter among them, as a vampire I didn't know courteously took my rucksack from me. We hurried through the terminal, going to the private lounge and then out to a gleaming jet, waiting on the tarmac.

The Volturi's private plane.

My heart began to beat faster with excitement, drowning out my sadness at leaving my family. The skies began to weep, a gentle drizzle which soaked my hair but did not stop me from almost sprinting up the stairwell, and into the passenger doors, lying open and as inviting as open arms.

But I wanted another pair of arms around me.

The inside of the jet was unbelievably luxurious, with gleaming wooden panelling, and creamy looking couches and leather upholstery. Soft lighting illuminated the tasteful works of art on the walls, and the warm carpet beneath my wet feet. I toed my sneakers off, as Marcus joined me inside, the others languidly walking to the cockpit, or to the kitchen at the other end of the plane. It had a bathroom, and even a few bedrooms, which made me shiver.

"We have food stocked in the kitchens if you want something to eat, _mia cara_," Marcus smiled warmly, and I smiled back.

"Not yet," I replied. I was hungry for something else. A knowing look filtered into Marcus' twinkling eyes, and I couldn't help my blush.

"He's through there. Do be gentle with him," he whispered to me, and I laughed.

"I'll try not to break him," I replied, eagerly hurrying through a door into a darkened room, shutting the door behind me, blocking out Marcus' teasing laughter, and no doubt, the grins of the rest of the Guard. No doubt, I would never be allowed to forget this, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

The room was pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing. "Aro?" I called. I felt a whisper of wind against my side, and I sighed as cool arms and a familiar, desperately desired mouth nuzzled my neck.

"My Isabella. My Bella," he growled against me, and I shivered. We hadn't seen one another since he left three months ago, and my body came back to life. I twisted around in his arms, kissing him urgently, blindly seeking out his lips. "At last."

I sighed against his lips, trying to press myself as close as possible to him in the sultry darkness. Abruptly, he swept my feet out from under me, holding me suspended between his body and the wall. As his hips thrust against me, I cried out, only dimly aware that the plane had taken off, but seeing as Aro held me, his supernatural balance had ensured I hadn't fallen.

"I want to see you," I shuddered, my breath coming harsh as I scrabbled for a light switch. The light flicked on, and I gasped, desire running through me anew at the sight of his dishevelled black hair, mussed by _**my**_ hands, framing his beloved face. "Hello stranger," I muttered weakly.

"Somehow, I doubt strangers do this, _amore mio_," he growled against my lips, before he flitted us over to the bed, laying me down beneath him gently. I arched as his body covered mine, his hips between my thighs, languidly rocking against my still clothed body. I didn't bother to correct him and his adorably uninformed view of how the world now was, sometimes.

I was too busy trying not to lose my mind.

I could feel the forced gentility in his hands as he pulled at my jacket, and I groaned through our kiss. "Just rip it, for chrissake!"

I pulled his lips back to mine, needing him to feel how much I loved him, how I needed him just to let go, for once, while I was still human. He seemed to listen, and I cried out as I felt the constricting material of my jeans, blouse and jacket disappear, the sounds of ripping fabric like music to my ears. I longed for the day when I could do that to him.

As it was, it only took me a few minutes to deprive him of his smart black suit, although I found the addition of a tailored waistcoat rather annoying, since it stopped me from having my husband's skin under my palms once more.

He made my breath freeze in my lungs, and I arched underneath him, crying out his name as I felt him inside me, at long last.

Now we were together, forever.

* * *

I stirred later, my head pillowed on Aro's chest as he held me, the fur coverlet pulled up and over my body, to shield me from his chilled skin. I luxuriated in the feel of him, his strength holding me securely, but not suffocating so. There would be no more pretending, no more hiding, just me and him for all eternity.

"I missed you so much," I whispered, as his fingers stroked my hair. On our chests, our Volturi pendants gleamed in the rays of the setting sun outside the plane's windows, and I bathed in its warmth, my body illuminated by the glittering magnificence of Aro's skin.

"And I did you. Nothing will part us now, my Bella," he smoothed back my hair from my face as I turned to look at him. "Although I do believe that Marcus and Felix will have aplenty to tease you about for the rest of eternity."

"Don't," I groaned, hiding my head in his chest.

"You do moan delightfully loud and unrestrained, Isabella," he chuckled darkly.

"Stop it!" I shrieked, hitting him playfully. "Besides you didn't seem to complain."

"No. Nothing could be more perfect than hearing my Bella cry out my name as I pleasure her," he replied in my ear, his lustful tone making me shiver and arch back against him. His lips hungrily sought out my pulse, and I soon found myself writhing against him again, as his hand slid between my thighs.

I shifted back against him, and felt his indrawn breath as my body pressed against his stirring one. "Well, as long as people know you're mine too…" I trailed off, flicking a taunting smile over my shoulder at him.

"You will always have me, now and forever," he whispered in my ear, and I sighed happily. The rays of the sunset shone through the windows, over us, almost like a benediction, and I smiled.

I had said goodbye to Forks, to my parents, to my friends and my human life. There was sadness in that, but hope of a new life, with the man I loved, and a new family to love and protect. Forever.

"When will you turn me?" I asked, a touch breathlessly, as Aro's fingers gracefully traced patterns over my skin.

"Soon. Tonight, after we have landed if you wish," Aro whispered in my ear, but then I abruptly found myself turned onto my back beneath him, his beloved, austere face blocking out the light of the sun.

But I didn't need the sunset when I had Aro as my own personal sun. Besides a sunset meant the end of a day, the ticking down of a clock, of mortality, of the coming of the dark. But with Aro, our day would never have to end.

"But first, I have a promise to fulfil, one I will fulfil many, many times," Aro continued, smiling wickedly. I smirked back, filled with the kind of confidence I had never known before. I reached between us, and stroked him, delighting in the contradiction of hard, unyielding muscle and satin soft skin. A bit like him, in a way, a cold, stony featured man, a King of his kind, a leader, and yet there was so much to love beneath. A gentler side tempered by his fierce possessiveness and animalistic side.

And devotion. To me.

Aro gasped and shuddered beneath my hand, and my smile only grew. "I'll hold you to that, husband," I hissed, as he glared down at me and our lips met wildly, passionately.

As he dragged me back under the tide of our need for one another, I wasn't a passive spectator, holding onto him in the tidal wave. I met him, and I matched him, even as human and breakable as I was.

Nothing would ever break me again, especially not from him.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm ****finishing this here because I felt that continuing it past Bella's transformation really is re-treading old ground.** **Not only have I as an author done it, but countless others have as well, and there's only so many directions I can take it in; either Bella as a hungry newborn or a super-controlled one. There is no pregnancy either, as some have asked. I did that in 'Italians Do It Better', and I don't want to re-tread old ground again.**

**I also feel that if I try to extend this any further, I won't ever finish it. Reality is constantly keeping me away from any kind of writing, and I need to attend to that, which brings me onto the sequel to Italians Do It Better. There is no way I'm going to be able to write it, I've simply left it too long, and I want to offer it up to any of you who might like the challenge. All I'd ask is to keep Aro and Bella together, but beyond that, I wouldn't object to any direction a potential writer might take it.**

**I'm also leaving Twilight, beyond my remaining WIPs, to focus on other projects when I have time. So thank you for your support, particularly during my illness, and your encouragement. They've been a great help :D**


	37. Important Author's Note

HEADS UP:

It's just been brought to my attention that my story 'Siren of the Twilight' has been stolen and posted here, under this name :http :/ www. wattpad. com/ user/ KaceeHannah

I will say this only once; I am not KaceeHannah, she is not me, I have not given her permission to use my story, and I really don't appreciate my work being nicked and claimed as other people's intellectual property. This is plagiarism, pure and simple.

So if you're under the illusion that I also write and post under another name, like the above, you are mistaken. The only place I write and post fanfiction is right here, under this name.

Thank you.


	38. Author's Note: Sequel

Just to let you all know, I have posted a short sequel, one of three chapters, to Siren of the Twilight, and I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
